Babylon 5 Amatuer Redux 2258 Signs And Portents
by Nyt Yanse
Summary: Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan starts to let her walls down, makes several friends, loads of enemies and a few romantic sparks begin to fly. OCs and slight OOCness. All canon characters will be seen.
1. Midnight on the Firing Line Soul Hunter

Title: Babylon 5- Amateur Redux. 2258- Signs And Portents.

Chapter One- Midnight On The Firing Line/ Soul Hunter.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Garibaldi, Ivanova, Franklin, Talia, G'Kar, Vir, Delenn, Londo.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Naughty thoughts and mini voyeurism. Some minor violence and very minor bad language.

Spoilers: It's basically Babylon 5's episodes Midnight On The Firing Line and Soul Hunter with OCness, so technically there are spoilers, but they aren't completely canon.

Summary: Sergeant Sheridan begins to let her walls down and Commander Sinclair takes a couple of risks.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. Any Minbari words used are from Hightowers' dictionary on the JumpNow website. Also, I have chosen to go with the chronological order as described on The Babylon Project wikia entertainment website. This is different from the Broadcast order. My apologies if anyone gets confused, I will be using episode titles and dates to try and keep things clear.

I will (hopefully!) be publishing 5 major parts as of this part, one for each season, called by the season title. My apologies if people have been having a hard time keeping track of where all the one shots I've done so far fit in, I will be clearly referencing them in the chapter Author Notes as to where they are in chronology. I hope to update chapters reasonably frequently but if I lag then maybe you can write lots of lovely encouraging reviews? ;)

P.S still have no Beta. Wouldn't mind one. *smiley face*

***

February 2258.

***

One year. A whole year. Just over one actually. And she had survived. She sent a silent thank you to the forces of chance that she still lived and had her sanity as she meandered through the Zoccolo. She _hated_ crowds.

Vicki had thought she couldn't live here. The staff, the days after she'd arrived, had been... Somewhat less than promising in their reactions to a 16 year old Sergeant. She had spent months repressing her emotions so they couldn't see how much she hurt, every day. But then, almost 3 months ago, Takashima had been reassigned and Vicki could relax a little.

Lieutenant Commander Laurel Takashima had been a major problem. The others hadn't been major problems. Vicki almost never encountered her CO, Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. He worked in his office or the Council Chambers, she was usually kept in some safe area of the Security Hub or C+C, working paperwork on the various arrests on Babylon 5 or on some obscure computer problem. The few times they had crossed paths, it had been strictly work. This suited her fine. He had treated her like he did any other officer, which made her happy. Michael Garibaldi, her immediate senior officer, usually just gave her some paperwork to do and left her to it. He still refused to assign her to active security work. At least he didn't try to carry things for her anymore. Doctor Benjamin Kyle was also alright, though he seemed to have had a bug up his butt the size of a lemming when it came to the subject of her weight. Just because she was a couple of stones over the healthy weight for a five foot tall 17 year old, he seemed to think that this warranted medical intervention. He'd tried offering alternative food choices and minor diet drugs, had even suggested once that she see a councillor about her 'emotional dependency on comfort foods'! But he'd left, transferred, and they were expecting a new doctor sometime in the next couple of weeks. She hoped he'd stay off her back, or rather her stomach, about her eating habits.

But Takashima... She had always unnerved Vicki. Just something in the way she held herself, something in her eyes. She had never trusted the Lieutenant Commander. And she certainly couldn't like her. The others on the station had all at least accepted that she was here and that she worked alongside them but Takashima could never resist the urge to dig at her. She'd ask Vicki why she hadn't returned to Earth to take a college course, or how the paperwork was going, always snide little comments that no-one else seemed to notice. No-one else on the staff here did that, which in itself was a blessing. Some of the places she'd been before here and the Agamemnon had been... well. Worse. The station hadn't been that bad after the first few days, except for the Lieutenant Commander. Now that Takashima had left, the station was even better.

Her replacement, a woman called Susan Ivanova, was just Vicki's kind of officer. Also a family friend. She'd served with Vicki's father on Io. As of the first day, when they'd worked together on some computer glitches in C+C, Ivanova treated Vicki like she did everyone else. She expected results, good work and orderly behaviour. Vicki and Ivanova understood each other. Maybe they weren't close friends, Ivanova hadn't been exceptionally close to Vicki's gregarious father, but they understood each other. With that, Vicki finally felt that she could face the days here. Ever since Takashima had transferred, she hadn't cried herself to sleep once.

Suddenly, she saw Commander Sinclair walk past. She remembered what she'd promised herself she'd do today. Plucking up her courage, she approached him. "Commander?" She said.

He stopped, and turned. Vicki quashed the small flutter of attraction she always felt at the sight of the Commander. He _was_ attractive; tall, strong, a voice like silk and eyes like an angel. But he was an adult and her superior officer. She did not intend for him to _ever_ find out about her childish crush. "Yes Sergeant?"

"I was wondering, if you had the time, if we could talk about my duties on the station."

"I'm not sure I really have the time now, what exactly did you want to discuss?"

"Well, Mister Garibaldi still insists on assigning me to menial tasks and administrative duties. I believe that I could be far more useful in some active capacity, but he refuses to listen-"

"I am very sorry Sergeant, this is a matter that needs a full discussion, and I definitely don't have time for that now. If we could meet later, we could discuss it in full then?" Vicki nodded. She knew the Commander well enough to know that he didn't make promises lightly. If he said they'd talk about it later, then they'd talk about it later.

As he left, she turned to go back to her quarters. She needed to eat and then sleep, in that order.

"Ahh, Sergeant Sheridan!" Inwardly she groaned. Ambassador Londo Mollari had a tendency to treat her even worse than Takashima when it came to snide comments about her age and her position. Ever since they had first met and she had confiscated an illegal weapon from him, he had made her life even more unpleasant. He called her a presumptuous pet mascot. She called him a drunken Centauri fool. It was a thing they had. "How are you today? Have any important meetings planned? With the insides of a computer console perhaps? Or some improperly done filing?"

"Good day Ambassador. Any important meetings with the bottom of a bottle of vodka? Or a set of Jovian dice? Or perhaps the Gaim Ambassador's aide?" Mentally, Vicki smirked at the look of embarrassment that crossed the diplomats face as she reminded him of an embarrassing potential political nightmare which she had witnessed. And saved him from, not that it made him any more tolerable. Actually it made him a little less tolerable.

"Very funny, Sergeant, very funny... you should be on stage, did anyone ever tell you that? No? Perhaps it would be a better career move than working the maintenance crew, oh, sorry, I mean, the _Security_ crew, here."

"Really Ambassador? I thought I was doing quite well here. Confiscating illegal weapons, helping drunken diplomats out of humiliating situations, helping certain centauri dancers find their clothes..."

"Alright Sergeant. You win. I cannot match words with you today. Perhaps you would care for a drink?" Vicki shuddered at the thought. The last time she had accepted his offer, she had taken one gulp of Brivari and spent the next 4 days with a crippling hangover. Plus a concussion from where she had hit her head whilst in the process of passing out. She hadn't touched anything more chemically dangerous than soft drinks since then. She saw his brief expression of triumph at his small victory in their game of wits, when Garibaldi walked past.

Thankfully, Vicki let the Centauri nobleman torture Garibaldi for a while as she looked at some trinkets that the stall she was next to was selling. Almost unconsciously, she broke the finger of a man who had been reaching for her credit chit. Stumbling slightly and cursing quietly, the man staggered away. Vicki smirked.

"Did you hear anything?" Asked Garibaldi looking confused. Vicki turned, affixing an appropriate expression to her face.

"No sir." She turned back to the stall, again smirking. She could have arrested the man, she supposed, but since he hadn't gotten to touch her credit chit she doubted he'd get anything more than a few hours in the brig. Plus she'd get reamed for breaking his finger and station security would have to pay for him to get medical treatment. Better that he have to pay for it himself. It might discourage him from pick pocketing again.

She turned back to the two men in front of her just in time to hear; "I'm sorry, here, open my wrist."

"Centauri don't have major arteries in their wrists."

"Of course not, what do you think, I'm stupid?" She quietly snorted at that last sentence and Londo grimaced at her in sufferance, when they were approached by a very nervous looking Centauri male.

"Ambassador..."

"Ahh, Mister Garibaldi, Sergeant Sheridan, have you met my new diplomatic staff? Just arrived from the Homeworld. This is it!" He said, pointing to the poor man. Vicki instantly felt sorry for him. It wasn't easy to work for the Centauri Ambassador. She didn't even work for him and she knew that!

"A-A-Ambassador-"

"Yes, Vir, what is it?" The poor man looked like he was headed for a coronary. This, for a species with two hearts, could be a problem.

"Our colony? Ragesh 3, our agricultural colony-?"

"Yes, I know what it is, what about it?"

"It's under attack." This made Vicki ears perk up. Londo immediately looked concerned.

"Attacked? By who?"

"No one knows!"

Vicki looked at Londo again, and noticed a spasm of pain. She wondered. Did Londo know someone at the colony? The two Centauri wandered off talking heatedly, and Garibaldi scooted off too. Unable to think of anything to do to help this situation, and wanting to do something to avoid feeling useless, she decided to return to her original plan. Her quarters.

***

Vicki was bored again. A matter of state that she found herself in often. She dealt with it by dreaming. Unprofessional, perhaps, but she was rarely assigned anything that couldn't be done while she was half asleep. On the occasion that she was, she wasn't bored enough to want to dream.

This time she decided to indulge herself. The adjustment of the lighting in the changing rooms for the pilots of the Alpha wing Starfuries was so low a priority she felt that the universe owed her. She had no intention of acting on her desire but sometimes, when she'd been good or life had particularly sucked for a time, she let her mind drift to Sinclair.

Tall, muscular, with a voice like a cello. Brown hair just begging to have fingers ran through it. Eyes so deep you could fall for a millennium and still not hit the bottom. She let her body slip into autopilot, fix and fiddling with the light fixture without seeing what she was doing as she imagined Sinclair kissing her, his strong arms supporting her, tongue, long and supple and probably tasting of coffee, playing with hers, his body, lean and angular, pressed against hers...

Something nearby hit one of the benches with a thump. Vicki jumped out of her reverie, literally, and looked around.

Sinclair was standing with his back to her, preparing to get into his Starfury suit. With his shirt off.

Vicki licked her lips. Just as she had thought, he had a multitude of muscles along his back. But not too many, he had just the right amount. His shoulders were wide and strong and his back was naturally straight... Then Vicki realized that he was undoing his belt.

Despite her dreams, and the lack of knowing what his... ahem- _lower parts_... looked like, she had no intention of standing here staring as he undressed. Not only would she _not_ want someone doing that to her, but also, the mental picture of a dishonourable discharge for voyeurism was flashing through her head.

"Uhh, Commander..." She said, stepping out from the corner where he'd been unable to see her. He jumped slightly and looked around. Vicki tried not to lick her lips again, or drool. His chest was perfect, slightly hairy but not a total bush, muscular but not rock hard. She forced herself, with more effort than was proper, to look Sinclair in the face. "Sorry Commander, I was fixing the light..."

"Yes, I know." Seeing the look of bewildered confusion, he added, "you put the sign up outside? That a member of the opposite gender was working maintenance in here?" Oh yeah. Now she remembered. "It's alright; I was just getting into my flight suit, I wasn't going to completely strip."

Vicki couldn't stop a nervous giggle from escaping and mentally kicked herself. She'd spent a year trying to get him and the others to take her seriously and she was going to blow it in one minute of conversation! Sinclair laughed.

"It's alright Sheridan. I'm not going to report you."

"Me sir?" Heart thundering like a rhino. "Report me for what?"

"You know." He said matter of factly, and apparently decided to leave it at that. Wondering what he'd meant, if he was just referring to her being in here as he partially undressed or if he meant her looking at him... _had_ he noticed?... Vicki decided that a classy exit, and a fast one, was called for.

"See you later Commander." She said, about to leave, when a thought struck her. "Uhh, sir?" She asked. He turned to look at her, the undershirt for his suit in his hands. "If I may ask, where are you going?"

"Some raiders have been hitting targets closer and closer to the station. We just got some intelligence that another ship approaching the station will be hit soon, we're hoping to get there first." A light bulb went on in Vicki's head. About the same time the light she'd been working on winked out. Frowning and muttering, she went back to work on it.

As she wrestled the leads back into position, she broached a subject that she knew wasn't going to be fun. "Sir? What I said earlier, about my work-"

"Yes, I am thinking about it, and we will talk later, but this is not the best time." He didn't even sound annoyed.

"No, that's not what I mean, but it just occurred to me... How will you be able to best judge how I react in a fight unless you see it for yourself?" He looked at her, frowning in thought. She could see the thought like it was written on his face, and quickly continued. "I have almost two hundred hours of experience piloting Starfuries, I've fought in them against Minbari, Pirates and Raiders, and," seeing that he was about to interrupt, she blazed on, "since you're going, and EarthForce regulations forbid the CO of any ship or station in the Earth Alliance jurisdiction placing himself in immediate jeopardy in a Starfury when a clear, present and overwhelming danger is known to exist, then the mission can't be too dangerous, can it?" Sinclair half-smiled and half-frowned, knowing she had him by the short hairs. After a particularly emotional (and for Vicki, painful and embarrassing) discussion just after she'd arrived on the station, he'd been trying to treat her like any other officer. Forbidding her to come now would only show he still thought her incapable. Unless he could prove the danger was too great to risk sending a pilot that was unfamiliar with the other pilots in the wing. And, for the danger to be that high, Sinclair himself couldn't go, thanks to the regulation Vicki had stated. He had no choice but to...

"Agreed. But you'll stay near me at all times, no going off to investigate sensor shadows, got it?" She nodded, for once not caring that she looked eager. She was finally going to get to prove herself in fire, riding it next to the Commander, no less! "And another thing... I am going to give you your chance so I'm not going to take advantage of the first opportunity to ditch you somewhere safe, but if I tell you to hang back, retreat, or escort the liner somewhere safe, no arguing! I wouldn't let you come at all if I didn't have any trust whatsoever in your ability to handle a fight. Please trust me not to baby you. OK?" She nodded, understanding completely. On the Agamemnon, she'd done Starfury duty next to the others. She knew, if a civilian ship of any kind was involved, someone had to escort it to safety. The lives of others were paramount and far more important than the desire to impress your boss. _And crush_, said an internal voice. She ignored it.

"Yessir. I'll go and get ready immediately."

"Good. Meet you at the entry to the cobra bays?"

"Yessir." She practically skipped out of the room feeling like she was ten feet tall.

When she was gone, Sinclair smiled and shook his head. Any other 17 year old girl would look like that after being told she could go to a cool party. Just goes to show, everyone was different. Some were just... very different.

***

They had been riding for almost an hour with no sign of trouble. Sinclair had been worried that Sheridan would get antsy after the first ten minutes, but she held her professionalism. Except for a couple of loop-the-loops when she thought no-one was looking. He grinned. He hadn't seen her this excited about anything since... well, ever. The closest she'd come to excited that he'd seen had been the first time he asked her to translate an alien transcript. She was weird, but that was OK. His station seemed to run on weird.

"You weren't kidding when you said you knew how to fly these things." He said, knowing that Vicki had seen the looks of disbelief on the other pilots' faces when they'd seen her at the entrance to the Docking Bays. He wanted to show her that he worked on results and that she was giving them.

"Thank you sir." She said, sounding breathlessly excited. The other pilots chipped in too, their opinions on her skills all glowing. Sinclair smiled, knowing that her face was probably illuminating her cockpit by now. Suddenly his scanner board flashed.

"Look alive people, we got company." Up ahead, the transport ship was inching towards the Jump Gate. Behind them, just within scanner range, were two dozen raider ships. "Let's go!"

The fight was intense, but brief. Sheridan outdid herself, firing and manoeuvring without pause, break or even a gasp. She worked like a veteran, systematically destroying or disabling raider after raider, until two were dead and four were powerless under the onslaught of her weapons. She saved two of the other pilots from destruction and stopped a blow to the ship that would have gutted it. Not, perhaps, anything miracle-like. Except that it was a 17 year old who was doing it.

When the fight was over, two ships got away. One went right past Sheridan, who let it go. The other pilots commented on it, "Hey Sheridan, what's up?"

"You got a malfunction in your weapons system?" Not jeers or pointed insults. Honest concern and comradely support. Sinclair answered for her.

"We need to know whose arming these guys. Chances are the ones we've got alive won't tell us anything, the ones that got away are the ones that will lead us to them, figuratively speaking. Barnes, Hanford, Shnetch and Ngoro, protect the ship, escort it to its base. The rest of you, fan out and form a search pattern, scanners on full. Go to these co-ordinates," He sent a grid square to each 'Fury that would, in total, cover all the area that their goal would probably be, "and call in if you find anything. Yang and Packer, you pair. Fishe and Lorri; Gollor and Mint; Sheridan, you're with me." The 'Furies scattered, scanners buzzing. Sheridan pulled up to a trajectory parallel to Sinclair's, at the optimum distance for scanning the full grid. Quietly, he said, "excellent work Sheridan. Thank you for insisting."

"Thank you again for letting me come sir." She said, and she sounded truly sincere. Then her voice took on a professional quality. "Sir, I'm detecting something on scanners."

"Confirmed." He said, checking his board. "It's a Command and Control station! Now, maybe we'll get some answers." And the two Starfuries headed towards it, side by side.

***

Sinclair walked up to the Council Chambers, mentally making a note to have a conversation with Garibaldi later. He knew and understood Michael's position and opinion, but Sheridan was good. And desperate to show it. She deserved her shot on the station.

He entered the Chamber Hall, Sheridan and her Narn prisoner in tow, just as Ivanova said, "There is a problem Ambassador. The problem is you."

"We took down the raiders that have been attacking cargo ships in the area, found their Command and Control vessel and boarded it, where we found your friend here," At that, Sheridan encouraged her captive forward, who fell to his knees.

He promptly started to babble nervously in Narn, which was ended by G'Kar's stern "Toschk!"

"Interesting Ambassador. All he was doing was apologising for putting you in an awkward position, why would you be so determined for him to keep silent on that matter?" Asked Sheridan, tilting her head to one side. Realising that Sheridan had understood every word the Narn prisoner had said, G'Kar blanched.

Sinclair proceeded to blackmail the Narn Ambassador into agreeing to remove the Narn presence from Ragesh 3 in return for his keeping the matter of the Narns supplying the Raiders with weapons a secret.

Vicki inwardly smiled and shook her head whilst outwardly maintaining a professional veneer as she escorted the Narn to the stations' brig, her first actual arrest on the station. Sinclair could be one tricky bastard when he wanted to be. Now there's another reason to lust after him secretly.

***

"All I'm saying is, there were other pilots far more qualified-"

"Actually Sheridan is more qualified than all but 8 of the pilots on this station to ride fire. Plus she's talented..."

"I don't care Jeff!" Then more respectfully, "Commander. She's still just a kid-"

"She's 17, Michael. Not a kid anymore, by anyone's standards. And, in her case, very much an adult."

"You should have told me at the very least!"

"Well fine, the next time I want to argue pointlessly about something, I'll give you a call!" Garibaldi huffed and puffed in annoyance as they continued to make their way down the corridor. "Now, are you going to assign her to a beat?"

Garibaldi was silent for a moment. Then, "No. Not yet!" He added, as Sinclair opened his mouth angrily. "I will start moving in that direction, but I still ain't sure she can handle herself in a fist fight. And I'm not gonna throw her in one, just to see how she does! But, I won't completely not consider the eventual possibility either." Sinclair recognized the tone of finality and gave it a rest. The rest of the way to his office, he and Garibaldi talked about the events of the day.

***

Vicki wandered through the Zoccolo again, for once not cursing the throngs of people invading her private space. She was still buzzing in happiness about her triumph in the Squadron. She had been clapped on the back and congratulated by the other pilots after disembarking from her 'Fury and the look on Sinclair's face as he commended her prowess was something she'd fantasize about for a while. Plus bringing in the Narn for processing, and the resultant look on Garibaldi's face, were also both going to be memories she'd treasure for a long time.

She entered the tube, and moved over when another woman slid in next to her. She took in the appearance of the woman and, with a slight jolt, recognized the Psi Corps badge. She put her mental shields up.

The woman looked distracted for a moment, then looked over at Sheridan. She quickly looked back to her front again.

"It's alright," said Sheridan, feeling the need to reassure her that she didn't loath her for her talent. "It's not that I hate telepaths, it's just a habit I picked up during the War that I never got rid of."

"Oh, alright." Said the woman, smiling. Vicki smiled back, liking the woman already. There was an air of tranquillity around her. "I'm Talia Winters, licensed commercial telepath."

"Victoria Sheridan, EarthForce Sergeant." She said, shaking the woman's hand. She noticed the look of surprise on Winters' face, but she surprisingly didn't comment, or look disbelieving. Instead she continued to look thoughtful.

"Penny for your thoughts? Since I do need to buy them?" She asked, startling a laugh out of her blond companion.

"It's nothing, it's just... I just had an upsetting conversation with Lieutenant Commander Ivanova." Vicki nodded.

"Yes, she can throw people sometimes, can't she? Old friend of my dad's." She added in answer to Winters' look. "He told me about her and I met her twice before she was transferred here. I understand she... dislikes... the Psi Corps."

"Yes. She told me why."

"I'm afraid I was never privy to that information. I think she told my Dad, but he simply called it 'strong personal reasons' and left it at that. Other than her distaste for the Corps, what did you think of her?"

"Very... efficient. Mistakable for cold, but I saw it in her eyes, she's not an unemotional person in and of itself, she's just... strong. A mystery. One I'd like to solve." Winters added the last part quietly, almost to herself. Vicki nodded. Perhaps, if Ivanova could swallow her Psi-Corps-hatred, she might have something here. Something good.

As the tube began to slow, Winters turned to Vicki. "I have to admit, you're not what I expected at all."

"Oh? You knew about me?" This was news.

"Not knew, as such, but Mister Garibaldi mentioned you when I spoke to him earlier."

"Would it be entirely rude if I asked what he said?"

Winters looked embarrassed for a moment, and then, just as the tube came to a stop, she said, "he called you a cold fish."

The tube doors opened and Winters got out, muttering her goodbyes. As did Vicki, distracted. Cold fish? She wasn't a cold fish! Sure, she'd been quiet for her first year here, trying to show that she was professional, but she wasn't actually cold! Her father had referred to her on the Agamemnon as his 'wild card'. That wasn't an apt side description of a cold fish, now was it?

Then Vicki continued to think. Actually, she had been colder than was perhaps necessary. Her desperation to avoid the same pains she'd encountered before had lead her to stay in her quarters when she wasn't working, shopping or having a monthly medical check-up. She never saw him at the last two. And at work, she and Garibaldi never talked about anything other than paperwork. He hadn't instigated a conversation. But then, neither had she.

As the tube started to move again, Vicki continued to brood. She remembered the elated feeling she'd gotten when the pilots accepted her. It hadn't just been pride at her accomplishment or elation that they knew she was capable and respected her. It was happiness at being accepted. Perhaps, in trying to protect herself, she'd actually made a mistake. Maybe she should rethink her internal emotion shield thing.

The doors opened to her floor and Vicki stepped off, her thoughts travelling to Miss Winters. The tall, statuesque woman would bear watching, like all important people, but seemed nice enough. Possibly a friend. As she continued to her quarters her thoughts strayed, as they always did when she thought of the psi corps, to her first love. Adam.

***

Wednesday 2nd March 2258.

***

Vicki tried not to arch her back while she waited for the lift to arrive. She'd been on her hands and knees all day, checking the circuits in the Security Hub for faulty wiring. There'd been odd spitting noises all morning, and she thought it meant a loose filament. She hadn't found anything, which lead her to the conclusion that she'd gone stir crazy.

About two weeks ago, she'd accompanied Commander Sinclair on a Starfury mission to stop raiders from hitting a ship full of refugees. He had commended her and the other pilots in the squadron had complimented her and they had all treated her as one of the team. The Commander still nodded to her every time they passed in the hall, and the pilots would raise their drinks to her when she passed their evening meal at Earhart's on her way to her quarters every night. But her superior, Michael Garibaldi, still insisted on treating her like a child.

She would be 18 in under two months, and he still acted like she was a kid whose parents were being indulgent by treating her like an adult. He had, apparently, told the Commander that he would be 'working towards' giving her more active responsibilities. If anything, he'd given her less and less important or difficult work. The kind of things she was doing now included fixing whatever broke on the station, delivering messages or data crystals and cleaning. Cleaning!

She would have quit long ago, if Sheridan stubbornness wasn't as strong as it was. As such, she felt she had to stay, at least until she figured out what to do. She probably would have gone back to the Commander again, except that she'd already complained once and he'd spoken to Garibaldi. If she complained again, it would look bad, not to mention it would stress the Commander.

The doors to the lift opened, and Vicki found herself looking at a familiar, dark skinned face. "Doctor Franklin?"

The man looked confused for a moment, then he looked like he was struggling to remember something, then his face cleared. "Vicki, right? Vicki Sheridan! Well! I haven't seen you in... how long's it been?"

"Almost 7 years." She grinned. The doctor had been one of the rare people before Babylon 5 who didn't work for one of her parents and still treated her like an adult. She'd nearly loved him for that.

"This is great- How've you been? How's Ajiiz? Still setting the medical community on fire with his Hippocratic rants?"

Vicki laughed. "Well, I haven't had a direct message from him for a while, but from what I gather, yes! There was some issue a few years ago when he discovered one of the doctors he was working with regularly participated in betting pools for dog fighting, he had the man fired and his medical license revoked! He also managed to get the institution that ran the ring shut down." Franklin nodded, his eyes shining with approval. Vicki agreed- dog fighters were horrendous people. She'd been so proud of her friend when he'd collared the people behind it. "What about you?"

"Oh, just been here and there, nowhere special. That's about to change." Vicki raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me... You're the new MedBay supervisor!? Cool!" At least he probably wouldn't get on her case about her weight, like the last doctor had.

They shared a lift going to their respective levels. In comfortable silence, Vicki considered the man standing next to her.

Stephen Franklin was one of the few people who fought for medical ethics with such fanaticism as her old war buddy Ajiiz Latam. Franklin had actually taught the scrub-headed youth for a while in Advanced Xenobiology. Ajiiz had been glowing in his praise for his teacher. He'd worshipped the man.

Franklin and Vicki had actually met before that. During the War, her father had been sent to a remote planet, near where this station was subsequently built actually, where he met with a Minbari called Lennon who wanted peace. The meeting had been a bust, as yet unknown parties firing on the site from above and killing Lennon. One of his father's companions had been Doctor Stephen Franklin.

When her father got back to Earth, after his briefing, he'd brought Stephen home with him for a dinner. He'd met Vicki and they'd spent the night arguing about Xenobiology while her father looked lost. The next day he'd met the rest of her squadron and made arrangements to teach Ajiiz some of the things universities and med schools didn't teach kids about Alien Medicine that he'd learnt while hitch-hiking on star ships. It had been a regret of her life that she'd never had the opportunity to work alongside the man and cultivate a real friendship with him. Now, apparently, that was going to change.

***

Vicki picked up some processed meat and some bread. She then dithered for a moment and made her mind up, picking up a very small bottle of wine. She was having dinner with Stephen tonight in her quarters and she was cooking. Unlike her father, she knew how to do something with food other than torture it 'til it died.

She had just finished her purchases when she realised her exit was blocked by two Drazi. She recognized one of them as the Drazi ambassador's aide. "May I help you?" She asked, inwardly groaning. The Drazi's abilities in grammar were legendary. Or, at least, the fact that they had none was anyway.

"You are security, yes?" Said the aide, briskly. She affirmed this, wondering if their enquiry would take too long. She wanted to get back to her quarters soon. "We hear of evil creature in your MedBay. We want it gone!"

"Evil creature? I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." For all she knew, he was referring to Stephen. The man's obsession with ethics could occasionally bruise the ego of undiplomatic people... like the Drazi.

"You know of what we speak! We want it gone!" The Drazi practically shouted and his comments were met by affirmatives on all sides. Vicki realized that the crowd was getting larger, and was made up exclusively of non-humans. Something had rattled them. Big time.

"OK, tell you what, I'll relay you wishes to my superior. I'm sure if this... whatever it is has got you this worried, he'll be only too happy to accommodate you." The aliens nodded and began to move away. She waited until the crowd was sufficiently dispersed, then toggled her link. "Sheridan to Garibaldi."

"Garibaldi here, go."

"I just had an unusual conversation with a crowd of aliens in the Zoccolo. They said something about wanting the 'evil creature' in MedBay gone. They were pretty scared about whatever it is. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, we got an alien in there. Ambassador Delenn called it a 'Shag Tot'. A Minbari phrase, apparently it means-"

"Soul Hunter." Interrupted Vicki, translating the term in her mind. "So, what's the deal? These guys ally themselves with the Dilgar or something?"

"According to Delenn, they steal the souls of important people who are dying. Yeah, I know," both he and Sheridan were sceptical, "I don't believe the hype either. But the aliens defiantly do. So, the moment he recovers, we're shipping him out."

"Roger that, sir. Sheridan out."

***

Vicki shuffled her bags around, managing to tap the console for the transport tube with her little finger. She was tired, and looking forward to dinner with Stephen and then bed. The days were getting more and more lengthy.

The doors slid open, revealing the Minbari Ambassador. She looked up, saw the struggling Sergeant, and reached out to help her with the bags. After a few moments, the two of them settled in the lift. "Good to see you Ambassador." Said Vicki politely.

Delenn nodded, bowing her head slightly in a gesture of greeting. "And you Sergeant. How has your job been recently?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"As you say, not too bad." She seemed distracted.

"I heard that you were the one who identified the alien in MedBay. Mister Garibaldi said that you called it a 'soul hunter'. Do you mean to say that it actually steals people's souls?" Vicki asked, unable to keep the scepticism out of her voice. Delenn seemed to hear it.

"Yes, it does. Do you not believe this?"

"Hey, I'm not saying anything about right and wrong information. I just don't believe in souls." Delenn looked taken aback.

"Almost every human I've spoken to about the subject believes in souls in some way. Do you truly not?"

"Well, not in the way people usually define them. I don't believe that anything 'happens' to us after death or anything. I don't believe that people can have a 'spiritual' connection, or that someone's 'being' can call out to another's in any way. I do realize that, in order to have produced art and music, in order to feel unconditional love for someone who is not your biological child or your parent, in order to dream and create things like this station there must be something to life other than a simple pulse beat. But the idea of something in us being eternal... No. Not in my opinion, at least. Everything dies, in order to renew and create what comes afterwards. The next lot of life. Minds die, just like bodies. I don't believe that any part of us truly lives forever, nor do I believe that any species could steal this so called eternal part of us."

Delenn looked at her, in the way that all people with religious faith looked at the non religious. Vicki waited for the tube to stop, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Religious people could sometimes get to her. She had science and maths and that was enough for her. She didn't need faith for anything.

***

Great. More paperwork. At this rate, they'd be able to paper the hull of the station with her paperwork. She had paper cuts and ink stains on her hands (and boy did it sting when they were in the same place!). She'd had everything set up for her dinner with Stephen when Garibaldi had called her and asked for her help. Some stupid prat had deleted some data crystals and the information was highly important. Don't worry, though, nobody panic, it's on paper! But it needed to be in the system, so could she come back to work for a few hours and do that?!

_Hell no_. Absolutely! She was hoping that if she didn't complain about the menial work he assigned her to all the time, he would assign her to more important work. She was hoping. It hadn't worked yet.

Just then, Garibaldi got a call over the comm. unit. "Garibaldi, there's another one of these Soul Hunter ships. Its pilot is coming aboard to talk to Sinclair. Get down to the docking bay and give him some backup!"

"With what!?" Said Garibaldi, exasperated. "I don't have anyone here! They're almost all out with that virus that's been going around, they're still in quarantine!"

"What about Sheridan?" Garibaldi glared at the screen. Behind his back, Vicki smirked. She _knew_ Ivanova was on her side!

"Alright. We'll be right there." He signed off and turned around to face her. She smiled sweetly. He smiled sarcastically. "Let's go."

***

Vicki had accompanied her gruff superior to the Docking Bays, a silent shadow the whole way. She was determined to do this right.

She'd resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Garibaldi complained that Sinclair putting himself in danger 'cut into his business'. Typical Garibaldi.

She'd resisted the urge to openly scrutinize the so called 'Soul Hunter' when he arrived. And when he said that he could feel someone was going to die.

When the others realized Delenn was missing, however, she began to lose the control on her control.

"Well, where would your brother go to do this?" She demanded of the tall alien before her, after a brief search of Delenn quarters revealed she wasn't there.

"I do not know. I am not familiar with this station-"

"Here! You say you can sense death, that you're drawn to death, well show me!" Sinclair almost shouted, pointing to the wall. Vicki craned her head to look at a panel showing a map of the station. The Soul Hunter muttered about death and the moment, his hand hovering over the panel.

Suddenly he pointed, saying "Quickly! Here! Here!" Sinclair, Garibaldi and Vicki ran off towards the armoury. As they neared a transport tube, Vicki had to ask a few questions.

"Sir, what exactly are we going to do?"

"We're going to go there and find Delenn and this Soul Hunter and we're going to stop this nonsense of his."

"By any means necessary?"

"Absolutely." She nodded. That was all she needed to know.

Ten minutes later, the three of them and four other officers were arming up. Vicki could see Garibaldi visually measuring her as a potential combatant. She knew he wasn't happy about her participating in an actual fight, but he didn't have too much of a choice. The life of a woman was at stake, an Ambassador no less. He couldn't afford the luxury of doubt.

They split up; Garibaldi with another Sergeant, Zack Allan; Morishi with Garibaldi's aide Jack Collins; Welch with Vicki and Sinclair on his own. She resisted the urge to point out regulations. She knew he wouldn't listen.

Vicki was looking between storage boxes when she heard the sounds of a struggle from back where Sinclair had gone. She looked around wildly. Welch had walked down the corridor a bit to continue the search; she couldn't alert him without alerting the assailant too. Making her mind up, she turned around and followed the sounds of fists hitting flesh. She raced as quickly and quietly as she could to where the noises were coming from and caught a few fragmented words- "Help-" "Satai-" "Using-"

She rounded a corner seconds later, only to stop in her tracks. A being she could only assume was the first Soul Hunter was standing before her, his hands raised in front of him in a partly defensive partly pleading gesture. Several glowing balls were floating in front of him, apparently talking to him. At least, he was talking back; begging them to understand. Suddenly there was sound in the corner of room, and Sheridan looked around to see Sinclair crouched at the side of Ambassador Delenn. There was some kind of machine over her with a glass ball in the centre. In the second it took for Vicki to take this in, she could swear that she could see something in the glass ball, like a reflection of Ambassador Delenn, though it wasn't positioned in a way that it would catch her face. It almost seemed to speak to her... Suddenly the machine began shooting a light of some kind at the semi conscious Minbari.

Sinclair grabbed the instrument and turned it around, so it faced the Soul Hunter. Who began to waver. As she watched, some kind of light streamed out of his body and into the glass ball and he collapsed. The glass ball seemed to whisper again for a few seconds. This time, it sounded different, if sounded could be the right term. Vicki stared for several seconds. What had she just seen?

Then, she heard stirring, and looked around to see Delenn moving weakly. Then she saw the blood. "Holy frag!" She said, much too flustered to bother watching her mouth. As Sinclair gently spoke to the Ambassador, reassuring her that help was on the way and she was alright, Vicki toggled her link and contacted the MedBay and the rest of the Security officers who were with them. All the time, her mind wasn't on her work. It was on what she had seen. Vicki had never believed in souls before. She had been comfortable in the knowledge that either science or math was behind everything, could explain everything. But science couldn't explain this.

***

Four hours later, Vicki entered MedBay, looking around. Stephen was in his office. He had agreed happily to reschedule their dinner to the following evening. Again, Vicki was looking forward to it. Sinclair had presumably left for his office, after commending her again on doing the duty given to her admirably. No-one else was present. Except for Delenn, who was lying on one of the MedBay beds, her hands folded on top of the sheet covering her in a triangle. Vicki hesitated, not wanting to disturb the older woman's meditations.

"It is alright, Sergeant." Said Delenn, without opening her eyes. "I am awake."

Vicki decided not to say that she had been worried about something else and approached the Ambassador. "I am sorry for the intrusion Delenn, I just wanted to say... I think you were right." Delenn looked at her.

"When Sinclair and the Soul Hunter were fighting, when Sinclair killed it, I saw... I don't know. Something. Something I can't put into words. Something that I've never seen before." Delenn smiled knowingly. Vicki smiled back. Then she remembered. "Oh yes, Sinclair told me to give this to you." Vicki out the Soul Hunters bag onto the sheet. The glowing orbs were still lolling around in their prison. Now that she wasn't thinking so much, she could almost hear something, the same something she'd semi heard before... Voices. Quiet, low, nearly silent. She looked into Delenn's eyes and saw contentment. Confidence. Faith. She put Delenn's hands on the bag. "I think you should be the one to free them. Seems only right."

Vicki turned to go but stopped as Delenn said, "wait." She turned around, looking at the reclined diplomat. "I think... you should be with me. I think it would help."

"Help what?"

"My people live their lives filled with faith. Not just the religious caste; our Workers have faith, as do our Warriors. We have always found it hard to believe that some other species or individuals of other species could live without any solid foundation of belief in something... more. Whether a god or simply an unidentifiable higher being. We believe that faith in religious beliefs of any kind is what makes sentient life something other than, as you say, a pulse beat. It gives our lives meaning and purpose. Your life, I feel, has lacked such purpose recently. Perhaps gaining some faith in something, even if only in the existence of the soul, may help you find what you've lost."

Vicki frowned in confusion and then looked at Delenn. Her eyes were as steady as always. As trustable.

"OK." She said.


	2. Infection

Chapter Two- Infection.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Franklin, Ivanova, Garibaldi.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Some violence/injury talk and minor bad language.

Spoilers: It's basically Babylon 5's episode Infection with OCness, so technically there are spoilers, but they aren't completely canon.

Summary: Vicki has a conversation and then gets hurt.

Author's Note: From now on, I'm going to be publishing shorter chapters, probably just one badly re-written episode to each chapter.

***

Tuesday 8th March 2258.

***

"Yum! This is delicious!"

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you could cook this well."

"It's a closely guarded secret."

Vicki grinned at Stephen's evasiveness. The man did not want to admit that, to an adult woman interested in marriage, he was a prize catch. To her, of course, he was nothing but a good friend. Plus her doctor.

"Hey, do you happen to know what happened on the date... Uh, what was it... November 2nd, 2250? Because I remember Ajiiz getting pretty sketchy about his doings in a conversation we had back then and he never told me what was wrong..." She had to stop, as Stephen was laughing too hard for her to continue.

"You have a mind like a black hole! What goes in never gets unstuck!" Vicki smiled indulgently, she knew Stephen well enough to see a compliment in a comment. "Actually, I do remember something... He had tried talking to a girl in our group called Tessa, he had been gazing adoringly at her for weeks, but when he finally got the guts to approach her directly, she burned him so bad, he started crying in front of the class!"

"Oh!" Gasped Vicki, half out of sympathy for her friend, half out of a strong desire to laugh. "Poor Ajiiz! He never had much confidence with the ladies! You know, it took him almost three months to look me in the face when we worked together during the war? So nervous!"

Stephen laughed, remembering the curly headed kid with fondness. He'd been one of the smartest kids Stephen had ever voluntarily taught. He'd also been the youngest kid who had asked for lessons on Advanced Xenobiology. Another child prodigy, just like Vicki. Stephen had once had the pleasure of meeting most of the squadron during the war. He'd seen Vicki with the others. Relaxed, confident, sociable. If it hadn't been for the war, she would probably never have met any other kids like her, and she may have never known what being completely accepted into something other than her biological family felt like.

"Hey, I don't know if you ever met her, there was this girl in our squadron, Kynambo Flynn, who Ajiiz seriously jonesed after. She's in IPX now as a researcher for their archaeological digs. She was always one of those statuesque beautiful people; brown hair that was technically frizzy but she made it look like curls, ivory complexion, legs like a model..." Stephen shook his head, not remembering anyone who fit that description and mock glaring at Vicki for the last comment. "Well, he worshipped her. Used to carry her books and help her get into her jump suit, it was quite pathetic actually."

They laughed again. Vicki looked at her plate, her eyes misty in remembrance. "And Mark, did I tell you? He got accepted to MIT as a teacher. Teaching Theology. One of the few subjects I'm not an expert in."

"Oh my god!" Said Stephen in mock horror. "Are you actually admitting there is something you don't know?!"

Vicki laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm what you might call a parrot genius. I can memorize and list off known facts and deduce answers from said facts until my hair falls out but I'm not that good with anything theoretical. I like a ground beneath my smarts- equations and formulas. Going from A to B to C. Logic." Stephen nodded, smiling. "But Sari, though, she was scary."

"How so?" Asked Stephen, remembering the small black haired Japanese girl.

"Well, she had Cranial Memory Engraving Syndrome." Stephen stared. "Yeah, I know, most people with it are clinically insane. I mean, remembering every single sensation and nano-second of your life right back to your last few months in the womb in every detail? I know I'd go nuts! But Sari, she just used it to take her smarts to scary levels! Definitely the smartest out of us. I mean, she could theorize advanced theories until everyone else's eyes rolled up, and she'd still keep going! I loved her as a pseudo sister, but she could scare even me sometimes!"

Stephen considered his small friend as she looked at her fork. Her eyes were still distant, reliving old glories. Stephen decided to broach a subject he knew would cause an argument. "Vicki... You miss it don't you? The squadron?"

She looked at him, her eyes showing pain. "Yeah. Being with other people just like me, being taking seriously... Having loads of friends. I miss it."

"But, you know... They do take you seriously here now. Maybe they didn't at first but they do now. And you could have friends, but you kept everyone at arm's length..."

Vicki waved her hands. "Hey, I was just-"

"Protecting yourself. I know. And I understand. I really do. But you don't need to protect yourself anymore. You've lightened up considerably in recent weeks, according to what Mister Garibaldi said you used to be like, but you're still distant and icy."

"I'm not icy!" She said, outraged. "Maybe I'm not the heart and soul of every party, but I'm not icy!"

"Really?" Asked Stephen sceptically. "When was the last time you even went to any kind of party? Or let your hair down in any way? Or even did anything that wasn't work, shopping or some kind of obligation like a medical check up? Or," he hastened to add, seeing Vicki open her mouth triumphantly, "was something you do with me, like these dinners. I mean, do you even have any hobbies here?"

Vicki kept her mouth open for a few seconds, thinking, then shut her mouth again, frowning. She slumped back in her seat, still thinking.

They finished their dinner in silence, Stephen regretting that he'd upset his friend and hoping that it might at least do some good. Vicki thinking about something that had been on her mind for a few weeks now- being accepted.

When they were finished, Vicki stood up and collected her things, still deep in thought. As she went to go, Stephen said, "Look, I'm sorry if I was out of line. I'm just concerned is all. You are my friend and I worry sometimes. You stress yourself too much. It's not good for you. You need to relax sometimes."

Vicki nodded, almost to herself, and then said, "Alright. Thank you for the dinner and... I'll think about what you said." With that she left, and Stephen thought about their discussion as he cleaned up the dishes.

***

Vicki looked around. This was one of the less reputable areas of the station. Reputable in both ways. Not a bad place, but not an exceptionally good place. She looked around, craning her neck. Zack had said he was here...

Ah. There.

Garibaldi was talking to that reporter woman, what was her name... Mary Ann Cramer. Charming creature of blood suckingness, dressed like a curb crawler. Vicki couldn't stand reporters.

She waited until the creature of the night went to the little charlatans' room before she approached Garibaldi. "Hey, boss man." She said, remembering her conversation with Stephen and the atmosphere on her father's ship and in her old squadron. An atmosphere usually created by relaxed vernacular. "Zack told me you wanted to see me?"

Garibaldi looked confused. He gave Vicki a 'Who are you and what have you done with Sergeant Cold Fish?' look. Not that he'd ever admit he'd called her that. He then seemed to shrug a little and said, "Listen, I need your help with something. Sinclair is supposed to have an interview with this reporter, Cramer, but he wants to postpone it."

"Can't say I blame him. Blood sucking parasites, the lot of them."

Garibaldi laughed, nodding. "Well, we've come up with an idea of how to keep her from getting her mitts on him for a while, 'til he's ready. But I'll need your help with that. If you could just help me convince her, when she gets too insistent, that the Commander really can't chat right now. You know, I give you a call over the link and start talking about Sinclair's progress in those debates or his instruction of the fighter pilots or something; something that would shut her up but wouldn't be news worthy."

"Well, not being newsworthy may be a problem. Vultures like her will eat up anything. But I think I can come up with something."

"Thanks." Garibaldi looked at the stall he was standing next to, and then down at something he was holding. "Ah, what the hell." He said, pulling out his credit chit. "If this leaves a waxy yellow build up on anything, I'm coming back here." He said to the vendor. Vicki looked down. He was holding something that looked a little like ginger root- It couldn't be...

"So," continued Garibaldi, "You don't like reporters either?"

"Well, it does depend a little on the individual. I happen to know a reporter for Universe Today, Michelle Hawley?" It was. Garibaldi was holding a... Oh this was hilarious!

"Really? No kidding! I always read her work. Really insightful. I especially love her rants on modern life."

"Mmm hmm." Oh my god. Did he even know what he was holding?! "As I said, most reporters I loathe but she's defiantly one I love. She and I were in the Brat Squadron so-"

"Wow, wait a minute- Michelle Hawley was in the war? No wonder her comments about xenophobia destroying human civilisation were so virulent! I thought she sounded like someone who'd fought in a war against species-based fear and hatred, but I always figured she'd have been too young... Child genius?"

Vicki nodded. "Yeah. Her speciality was intelligence gathering... Go figure huh?" Garibaldi chuckled and then rolled his eyes as his link went off.

"Garibaldi here, go."

"Mister Garibaldi, we've just got word that a body's been found in the docking bay. No signs of a struggle or injury, no witnesses, nothing to immediately suggest foul play but they need a member of security to clear the body for movement."

"OK I'm on it, Lieutenant. Garibaldi out." He signed off and then snapped his fingers in frustration. "Dammit! I'm supposed to stay with the Moaning Mary all day! The rest of the team are all assigned elsewhere or still recovering from that cold that went around. I don't have anyone..." He looked at Vicki. Who looked back, smiling. "Hey, I have a radical idea!"

"I'm on it." Said Vicki, smiling. Thank god he was going to loosen the leash.

"Wait a minute, how do you know I didn't mean that you could go relieve someone from their paperwork and get them to do it while you do their... No, you're right. I was going to ask you." Vicki shook her head as she walked away and then stopped.

Turning, she said, "uh, Mister Garibaldi?" He hummed, looking up. "Just to say... I happen to understand Llort. Without needing the translator which so often doesn't translate properly. I happen to know what the thing you just bought actually does."

"Oh? Well, enlighten me."

Vicki paused, smirked, and walked away, shaking her head. Garibaldi looked down at the thing with apprehension.

***

No sign of a struggle in the surrounding area or on the body, no evident sign of injury, no out turned pockets or suspiciously missing items like identicard, no lurking shadowy figure with a Cheshire cat grin... Seemed straightforward enough. Guy probably collapsed from an aneurism or a stroke or something. Of course, it would be investigated. It had to be. But Vicki didn't have any bad feelings about the death as she escorted the body to MedBay.

She walked into the lair of medicinal torment and saw Stephen talking to an older man animatedly. When Vicki entered, they both looked up. Vicki looked at Stephen as she said, "Hey Doc, I got a new one for you. What's dressed in a B5 customs officials' uniform, lying on this stretcher and completely without a pulse? Your new roommate of the day!"

"I will never understand your sense of humour Vicki." Said Stephen as he began to examine the body.

"Morbid and twisted. It's an acquired taste; you learn to love it. Or you hang yourself. Whichever." Stephen shook his head in mock exasperation as he began to collect the necessary items for an autopsy.

"Oh, by the way, this is Doctor Vance Hendricks. He tutored me in Xenoarcheobiology."

"That's the-"

"The-extrapolation-of-extinct-alien-anatomies-through-the-study-of-artefacts-fossils-and-remains-yes-I-know." She said in one breath. She didn't like people translating long words for her. She had a bigger vocabulary than most adults. She held out her hand, suppressing her irritation. "Hi my name is Sergeant..." She trailed off, having looked in the elderly Doctor's eyes.

They had a look in them, one she had seen before. The same look was in the eyes of CEO's when they do something that will wreck lives but increase their profit margin. That look was in the eyes of politicians who knew that a war would kill loads of innocent people but would make them look like visionaries. That look said this man would do anything for money and power. "... Sheridan." She finished her sentence and took her hand away from his as soon as she could without raising suspicions. Stephen hadn't noticed anything- he was already wrapped up in his new mystery.

"So," she said, trying to bury her feelings. Something she'd had loads of practise at. "What brings you to Babylon 5?"

"A new discovery." Said the doctor. "I don't want to say more until Stephen and I have had a chance to confirm, but what I have is potentially revolutionary." Vicki nodded her head, trying not to think of what area of life it would revolutionize. She had a feeling it was the 'bang, crash, wallop' kind of area.

"So where is it? This new discovery?"

"My assistant is handling it."

"Ah. Well, where did you find it? As an archaeologist, I'm guessing you found it on a dig." She was determinedly looking at the body as Stephen began to check the victims' pockets, and thus didn't see the brief look of 'what to say?' panic that crossed the older man's face.

"Oh, around." He said airily. Vicki probably would have continued if Stephen hadn't interrupted then.

"The autopsy will take about 2 and a half hours, so if you come back in three, I'll have all of the test results back by then."

"OK!" Said Vicki, only too happy to leave the company of the good Doctor Hendricks. "I'll see you in three. I have to go check the security tapes near where this guy was found dead. Doctor Hendricks, a pleasure to meet you, hope your thing goes alright." Knowing that she was rushing and no longer caring if it looked odd, Vicki practically sprinted from the room, not hearing Stephen's whispered comment;

"Well, I guess she had to go."

Nor did she see Nelson Drake slip into the MedBay after she'd left, looking at her back with suspicion... and darkness.

***

Vicki walked along the corridor, wide stride and straight shoulders. She hoped Hendricks wasn't there. He'd put her teeth on edge. Suddenly her link toggled. "Yes, it's Sheridan, go."

"Vicki, it's Stephen. Just to say I'm a little held up at something over in MedBay 4. I should be back there in about an hour... I hope. Do you want to wait?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not. Just don't expect to come back to a spotless MedBay. I can't promise I won't throw a few parties while you're gone, maybe start some fires..." Stephen chuckled over the link. He hadn't heard Vicki this relaxed since before they'd come to Babylon 5. Maybe their earlier conversation had done some good.

"Well, just don't do anything really dumb. I don't want to have to patch you up! I'll get there shortly." Vicki toggled her link off and sighed. _Looks like another few hours of waiting for Stephen to remember there is a world outside medicine. This is going to be boring_. She thought. Then she turned the corner just in time to see a man get thrown across the room by some kind of energy discharge.

She ran in and went to the man's side. He didn't seem hurt, which was lucky, considering how hard he'd been thrown. She looked around but couldn't see any obvious signs of weaponry, except some detritus on the table. She helped the man up saying, "Whew! Are you alright, do you need any medical help? I don't see any limbs hanging at the wrong angle but..." Then she saw the guys face.

One thing she'd been intending to ask Stephen primarily was if there was any chance, even a remote one, that the Custom officer's death had been caused by human intervention. Because right around the time of death, a man had been caught on camera leaving the customs area. He would have heard the sounds of someone falling over, so the fact that he hadn't come forward had to mean that he didn't want to attract the attention of security. If the victim had been murdered, then the man leaving the bay would be numero uno suspecto. And this was the man.

Thinking fast, Vicki said, "OK, you know what, I'm going to get a Doctor, just to make sure. That fall looked pretty bad; we don't want to see you go into a coma now do we? I'll just get Franklin..." She turned to go. She'd hoped that he wouldn't realize she knew something was wrong. Even if he had killed the victim, he had no reason to know she suspected him. She hadn't said anything about the death, and he hadn't seen her with the body. He had no way to know she was the one investigating it...

That was when the scanner from the tabletop struck the back of Vicki's head with tremendous force. Vicki was out before she hit the ground.

***

Nelson looked down at the prone figure of the teenage Sergeant. Blood began to pool under her head. Not very fast, but if she wasn't found, and there was no reason to assume that she would be for at least another hour if he had heard her conversation with Franklin right, there was no way she'd tell anyone what he knew she knew.

He'd seen it in her eyes when she looked him in the face. She knew what he'd done. And with the money Hendricks had said was to be made from this, it was worth the life of one busybody child poking her nose in where it didn't belong. He left the room. An hour was going to be way too long for her. He predicted another half hour of life, at most.

And, on the floor, Vicki continued to bleed...

***

"Hey! Vicki! I found something that might interest you!" Garibaldi came in, the unidentified root in his hand. He'd finally found a working translator for the Llort language and translated what the root was. Ha ha. A medicine for impotence. No wonder Vicki had laughed. At least it was a sign that she was beginning to unwind.

"Hey! Vicki! Hello! Where are you?" Stephen had said she was going to wait here. He did say MedBay 2's Storage Unit 3. This was where Stephen filed his test results. So where was the Sergeant? "Hey! Quit ignoring me! Hello?" He shook his head, looking around the two roomed office. He could clearly see into the other room through the glass window. She wasn't there. He looked outside the office. No sign of her. He walked back through the office and continued to look around for any sight of Vicki Sheridan. There was none.

_This is weird_, he thought. _Vicki's always been punctual, if she wasn't here when she said she would be here, and she didn't alert C+C that she had to go, which I know she didn't do because I already checked with them, then something might be wrong..._ That's when he looked around the corner of the wall and saw Vicki.

Lying face down in a pool of blood.

Feeling his heart freeze, his training took over and he ran to her side. Rolling her over and checking her pulse, he thanked every god he'd heard of when he could fell the skin of her neck throbbing with life. He toggled his link. "Garibaldi to Franklin."

"Franklin, go."

"I've found Sheridan in the Storage room. She's been attacked; she's bleeding badly from the back of her head. She still has a pulse but there's a lot of blood on the floor. You need to get down here. I don't know if she can last much longer."

***

Vicki was lying on the MedBay bed, her head wrapped in bandages. The injury to the back of her head had been bad. She was lucky that there wasn't any brain damage. She'd also lost a lot of blood. Her skin had been snow white when Garibaldi and Stephen brought her into MedBay 1. She'd stopped breathing twice, her heart had stopped once, and she was by no means out of danger yet. The head wound was severe enough to warrant continued observation. Stephen had hooked her up to every vitals monitor he could think of. Vicki was way too young to die, and it had been Stephen's fault that she was there to be hurt in the first place.

Garibaldi had left to examine the scene. Sinclair and Ivanova had both called in to check on her. Stephen went back to his office, shaking his head. If he'd just gone down there and met her when he should have instead of getting carried away with his work again...

He was so preoccupied in blaming himself for Vicki's attack; he didn't see her attacker slide into her isolab as Stephen closed the door of his office.

***

Drake approached the still being. He looked down at it. The device said 'kill- to protect...' Yes. Protect... Ikarra... His secret. This being was not pure... was not Ikarran... it knew... it must die... to protect... Ikarra... the secret... him...

He reached out his left hand, the one that was still human, and placed it over the being's mouth. It began to move, trying to nudge his hand away so it could breathe, but Drake pushed harder, clamping its mouth and nose completely shut. The being's eyes opened, blue looking into the brown of the vessel of this device. Recognition flared in its eyes and it raised a hand to try to push Drake away. It wasn't strong enough. It wasn't Ikarran... wasn't pure and strong and deserving of life...

The beings' eyes began to droop now; too long without air... its fingers scrabbled uselessly at Drake's arm until it fell to the bedspread. Drake smiled. Only a few more moments and this being would no longer threaten Ikarra, or his secret...

Then, suddenly, pain! Drake looked at his arm. A thin piece of metal had been plunged into his arm. A needle. In reflex, Drake pulled his arm away and the being sucked in a deep breath and screamed. The sound of dropped implements from the other room where the other being like this one had gone. It came running out, fearful for the life of its companion.

The device said 'am not ready... not strong enough yet... cannot use weapon... must leave... to protect...' As the other being came into the bay where its companion was gasping, Drake moved to leave but was stopped by the older being. It was belligerent, would not move... Drake could not use his weapon but he was stronger and moved the being out of his way. He left this bay and went to build his strength. He did not feel as the being took hold of the garment worn by the vessel, did not feel as it tore, did not care as the being staggered back yelling...

He left the clean rooms and went to build his strength... must protect... pure... Ikarra...

He did not care of the other adult being that ran into the clean rooms behind him. All impure would die soon. Ikarra would be safe... protected...

***

Stephen picked himself up off the floor, gaping. Drake's chest had been bonded with what looked like one of the artefacts from Vance's dig! What was going on!?

Sinclair ran in, yelling "Vicki! Are you alright?!" The young Sergeant was trying to sit up in bed, gasping and clutching her chest. "No... no... It's alright Vicki... We'll handle this... You just rest..." Sinclair reassured her as he guided her back into a prone position.

Vicki's head felt like a really big ball of cotton wool and her neck felt like someone had a noose around it. Her vision swam wildly for a moment, then cleared... to show the face of her Commanding Officer, Jeffrey Sinclair, hovering over her. His mouth was moving, though she couldn't hear his words. She could hear his voice; soft, deep and kind, like a lullaby...

Vicki was out again before her head lolled back in Sinclair's hands.

***

"We need to track this thing..."

"It just keeps burning through levels, we can't stop it..."

"Tu'lar, of the Ikarrans, built them to protect his people..."

"I'm gonna make it mad." "Mad, are you nuts!? Commander..."

"This is the second time you've risked your life Jeff..."

Vicki stirred. The voices were gone for the first time in what felt like sometime between an eternity and a second. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in MedBay. In a bed. There were wires and tubes in her arms and Doctor Franklin was sitting next to her bed, half asleep. She looked at him and grinned.

"HEY DOC- oww..." Stephen jumped and almost fell off his chair in shock as Vicki winced at the pain in her head which had very meanly hidden itself behind a mask of exhaustion until she'd shouted and had then promptly tore its mask off laughing manically as it ran circles in her head.

"Vicki! Don't do tha- You're awake!" Stephen, still half asleep but now the other half was in shock, toggled his link. "Stephen to C+C, Security Hub, Garibaldi, Sinclair, Ivanova... uh..."

"The tooth fairy?" Offered Vicki. "Father Christmas?"

"Vicki's awake!" Toggling his link off over the whoops and cheers from various locations, Stephen leant forwards and began a check-up on Vicki, shining a light into her eyes and asking the routine questions.

Twenty minutes later her isobay was filled with most of her fellow shift workers; Sinclair, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Allan, Corwin, Welch, Morishi and Franklin, who finished his check-up with a cheerful 'well apparently it takes more than that to get through a Sheridan head!' to the laughter and amusement of the crowd.

After several minutes of 'are you sure you're alright?' and 'how many fingers?' and 'hey, did you have any good coma fantasies?' (from Garibaldi, no surprise, he got whacked for it by Ivanova) things settled down enough for Vicki to ask, "Stephen, I'm sorry to say, I did not like your mate Hendricks. Please tell me he's not on the station anymore? Cause if he is then I is going back in my coma 'til he's gone!" Everyone laughed again.

"No, no..." said Stephen, sobering up slightly, "No, he got arrested for placing the Station in jeopardy." Vicki stared.

"I'm gone for five minutes and the station gets put in jeopardy!? Well that sorts it; I'm never going on leave!" Everyone smiled but this time there was more melancholy. "What?" Vicki asked. "I was gone longer than five minutes? What was it, ten?" No-one answered. "Twenty?" Still no-one answered. "A decade?"

Everyone laughed again, uneasily. "No." Said Sinclair. "You were out for four days. We were starting to get worried."

"Ah. Well. No more need to dwell on it. I'm back, so you guys are just going to have to deal with it! No more hoping I won't wake up!" Her glittering eyes told the truth as she beamed at her co-workers. "So, anyone wanna tell me what happened?"

The story came out, bit by bit, with different people taking up the narrative. Vicki was startled, outraged and amazed in equal measure. When the story was finished, Vicki sat silent for a few minutes.

"Wow. You're telling me that these Ikarrans, an extremely advanced race with biological technology, couldn't stop their own machines from killing them yet we stopped it with a middle aged man and a guilt trip!? Go we!" Everyone laughed.

"Now, I'm afraid I have some news you'll no doubt find bad, but... You cannot do serious work for at least a fortnight for medical reasons." Said Stephen, preparing himself for the verbal blows.

"WHAT!!! Oh come, I just spent four days lying on my butt, how much longer do you expect me to do this?!"

Everyone promptly fell over in near-hysterics. When the air cleared, Garibaldi said, "well then I have a silver lining for you to look forward to. Once Stephen says you're all better and completely well, I would be honoured if you'd join us on the active duty rolls." Vicki beamed. "You know, since you've been lazing around doing frag all I figure it's about time you do some real work..." At this point he had to stop as Vicki was trying to hit him over his head with her pillow.

***

A/N To give all due credit, what Vicki said right before she said 'Go We!' I borrowed from the brilliant but, to me, unknown writer for the website **not entirely stable, your favourite website**. An excellent parody fan site for Babylon 5, Star Trek and a few others. I would recommend it to all.


	3. Born To The Purple

Title: Babylon 5- Amateur Redux. 2258- Signs And Portents.

Chapter Three- Born To The Purple.

Characters: OFC, Londo, Sinclair, Vir, Ko'Dath, G'Kar, Franklin, Allan, Talia.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Some violence/injury talk and minor bad language.

Spoilers: It's basically Babylon 5's episode Born To The Purple with OCness, so technically there are spoilers, but they aren't completely canon.

Summary: Vicki starts to think and open up.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. Also, the short story one-shot I published called 'A Touching Gesture' is chronologically between this chapter and the next one. I won't bother copying it out since that would be redundant. I will be referencing it so probably be a good idea to read it but not entirely necessary.

***

Tuesday 22nd March 2258.

***

Vicki was tired. Her head still hurt and her back was killing her. Not that she ever intended to admit it.

It had been nine days since she had woken up from a four day coma after being hit over the head by a nut job with a criminal record and an old alien weapon grafted to his chest. Nine days since she had woken up suddenly and inexplicably feeling more comfortable with her colleagues. Nine days since Michael and Stephen had ganged up on her to sentence her to hell. Grrr.

She had just escaped from MedBay, where Steven was keeping her hostage under the pretence of medical treatment. She had managed to slip out when a loud mouthed Centauri came in complaining of heartburn. While he was throwing his weight around- 'Don't you know Centauri have two hearts? Heartburn can be a very serious matter!'- Vicki had been able to slide out of the door. She was now near the Zoccolo, savouring her freedom. She hated being cooped up, especially in a hospital. She always had.

Suddenly, she heard raised voices. Sergeant Zack Allan, Vicki's friend and fellow Security Officer, was having some trouble with a forceful-looking Narn female.

"Listen, Ma'am..."

"I demand to see him immediately!" The Narn female did not look in a placate-able mood. "I am his new aide; I must begin my work..."

Suddenly, mid 'calm down ma'am', Zack caught sight of Vicki trying to sneak away. "Hey!" Vicki turned around, pulling a face. "You're still supposed to be in MedBay!"

"Yeah, I know, but it was getting crowded in there!" Zack shook his head in sufferance. Vicki could be a handful sometimes.

"Look, you get back to MedBay and take it easy! And you-" he said, turning to the Narn woman. "I told you already, I don't know where Ambassador G'Kar is!"

"I'll help her find him!" Said Vicki happily and promptly dragged the surprised Narn away from the even more surprised Guard.

"Hey!?!"

"Don't worry Zack, I promise to check in with Stephen..." Under her breath she added, "... at some point..."

***

Two minutes of conversation with Ivanova and a thirty minute walk later and Vicki and Ko'Dath were in the Dark Star, a nightclub on the station famous for its dancers. Vicki had never set foot in it. She had been happy not to.

She got Ko'Dath to G'Kar... and got treated to a lecture about paying attention to the doctor from Sinclair, who was sitting with G'Kar and, of all people, Londo! Trying to avoid ensnaring too much of the Centauri's attention, the bulk of which was thankfully focused on the stage, Vicki argued with Sinclair.

"Come on, Commander... I'm going out of my mind! I need to do something! Please!?" Sinclair seemed to think of something.

"Alright, how's this? I'll let you work the Admin work with the Euphrates debate, typing agreements for station records and such, IF..." Vicki hung on his words, "IF you agree to go back to MedBay NOW and submit to Stephen's treatment without any more fuss! And you continue to do what he says until he says you're better! Agreed?"

Vicki nodded. Seemed fair.

***

Sinclair walked towards the conference room, yawning. It had been an early day for him. Usually it didn't get to him, but this time it had. He walking in and sat down. Then he realized that all the papers that he'd need, then pens, the jugs of water and the glasses were all set out neatly and in place. Everything was pristine and ready. Vicki was sitting at her spot at the table, smiling.

"When exactly did you get here?" Asked Sinclair, incredulous.

"About half an hour ago." She said.

"Good work!" Said Sinclair, unable to think of anything else to say. Then Talia Winters walked in.

"Hey, nice job here Sergeant." She said smiling.

"A job she did half an hour before anyone else turned up!"

"Really? How'd you get the doctor to let you out so early?"

"I annoyed him into it. Plus I promised to get loads of rest and not do anything physically strenuous."

"Ah." Nodded Sinclair as G'Kar and his new attaché walked in.

***

Vicki walked towards Fresh Air, feeling self-conscious. She hadn't appeared outside her quarters wearing anything other than her uniform and, with the exception of her night clothes, hadn't worn any other clothes inside her quarters since coming to Babylon 5. But, Talia and Sinclair's invitation had been too good to pass up. She'd had to come. This meant a brief shopping trip to the clothing store on Green 19. Very high-end.

She saw her CO and the Telepath standing at the end of the corridor, probably waiting for her. She walked up, struggling not to start fiddling with her dress. "Hey, sorry I'm late, hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No, not at all..." Sinclair trailed off, staring at her dress.

It was a floor length sheer black dress, long sleeves and high neckline. Soft linen wrapped around every inch of her skin between wrists ankle and neck, but clung to her skin, not quite like a second skin but enough to look good. Or at least she assumed she looked good, from the looks she'd been getting. She had wanted to make an obvious effort but she was worried she'd gone too far...

"You look really good Vicki." Said Sinclair. Talia nodded. Vicki let out a small breath and they walked into the restaurant.

An hour later and Vicki had wondered why she'd ever had trouble with talking and letting loose. Jeff and Talia were great conversationalists and even better listeners. They'd listened to some of her stories about her squadron and her family with gratifying attention and humour. She was just finishing a story about her father.

"... So he got off the floor, wiped himself off and said; 'You know what? Maybe you _should_ ask your mother.'" Her companions laughed heartily. They garnered some attention from the neighbouring tables.

"So, something I always wondered, if you wouldn't mind my asking, what is the story behind your parents?" Vicki frowned a little.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, Michael told me they're not married. Yet you seem to have lived with both of them, they've both taught you..."

"Oh that. Well, Mum and Dad both joined EarthForce Early Training Program at 18. They met and promptly fell in lust, which they mistook for love. I mean, as friends they liked each other, as fellow students and then fellow EarthForce Officers they respected each other but they did not have that 'real' _love_ love kind of thing. They figured this out after three months of arguments. They split up, the first amicable thing they'd done together since their wedding I believe, and that was the end of that. Until, six and a half months later, Mum gave birth to me."

Talia nearly spat out her drink in surprise. "Your mother didn't even know she was pregnant?!"

"No. She's one of those women who's lucky, I suppose, in that she didn't gain any noticeable weight or get any major morning sickness or cravings or mood swings... none of it. She actually weighed herself, the day before she went into labour, and she told me that she had only gained 4 pounds of weight that she couldn't account for as muscle. She'd just assumed that she needed to do more exercise. The next day she was on the exercise bike in the communal gym at the base..."

Sinclair groaned and Talia's eyes damn near popped out of her socket. "Yeah, you guessed. Twenty minutes after her water broke, I popped out. Right into the hands of my father, who'd just turned up! Apparently, he'd heard over the comm. channels that Cadet Lochley was in labour and he'd instinctively known that I was his. He said that the moment he looked at me he didn't have the slightest doubt that he wanted to be there for me my entire life. Mum had almost passed out by the time I saw the world but she demanded to hold me just before she did and she immediately told my Dad that they had to call me Victoria, after her grandmother. Dad was so shocked at suddenly being a Dad that he just nodded! They later confirmed my genealogy with a blood test for the sake of EarthForce's records but, like I said, neither of them had any doubts." Vicki smiled. She remembered her father's face when he told her that story.

"And how did your parents handle suddenly having a child with a spouse they had divorced?" Asked Talia tentatively.

"Oh, they were great. Any time I couldn't stay with one of them at their work place I live with my Dad's parents. I got to see farm life, space life, town life... It was great."

Sinclair smiled. Suddenly he said, "I'm sorry, I've got to go quickly, I'll be right back I promise." He left for the bathroom.

Vicki and Talia smiled at each other. "Excellent work at the negotiations today."

"Eh, I didn't actually anything except get pissy at Londo for turning up late and write stuff down." Vicki said, waving her hand and smiling.

"No, I think you did really well. Not every role in life can be done in a heroic manner. You did something that needed to be done, in this case the minutes, without drawing loads of attention to yourself, or getting so bored you pass out. Though, if I may say..." Talia leant forward a bit, "you are brilliant at hiding the stray thoughts and feelings that I would usually pick up, but I couldn't help but notice you looking at the Commander a lot."

Vicki turned pink. "It's not what you think!" She hissed.

"Oh, I know. You and he are both so professional, and I know neither of you would never jeopardize your careers by dating a co-worker... plus I think he sees you, on a personal level, as being something of a niece perhaps... But I couldn't help but notice the attraction."

Vicki blushed even deeper and looked around, making sure no-one could hear her as she said, "alright, I'll admit it. Sinclair is handsome and intelligent and funny and kind..." Talia raised her eyebrows. "It's just a silly crush! I'm an adolescent, it's bound to happen! Hormones and everything. I never intend for him to even find out about it."

"Oh, he won't from me, I promise!" Smiled Talia. "Cross my heart." Just then Sinclair returned to the table.

"Hello, sorry for that. So, did you two have something to talk about?"

"Yes." They both said.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Work." Vicki said, as Talia said "Sports." They both hid smiles as Sinclair looked between them.

***

Vicki puffed her lips in boredom. Still no Londo. It had been almost an hour since he was supposed to be here. This was getting old...

Then Vir came in the room. "Finally... Where's Londo?" Asked Sinclair, looking angry.

"He couldn't come. But he's given me full Ambassadorial authority to negotiate in these matters." Said Vir. Vicki winced, waiting for the explosion.

G'Kar obliged.

"WHAT, THIS IS INTOLERABLE!!!"

"Ambassador G'Kar, I'm not any more happy about this than you are, but in the interest of peace can we just get this done-"

"No! I will not return until the Centauri are willing to treat these negotiations seriously! I will not talk with an underling! Ko'Dath!" He shouted, turning to his attaché. "I'm going back to my quarters! You are in charge of these negotiations until Mollari chooses to show his face! You now represent the Narn Regime."

Ko'Dath proudly expressed her eagerness to represent the Narn, until G'Kar said "Just don't give away the Home World!"

Then he left.

"Great. This should be fun!" Said Vicki sarcastically.

"You two, get these two talking! I'm going to find Londo and get him here." Said Sinclair huffily.

"What if he doesn't want to come?"

"Then I hurt him." And with that and a nod to Vicki he left. Vicki sighed and turned to look at Vir and Ko'Dath, glaring at each other from across the table. Well, Ko'Dath was glaring. Vir was trying not to tremble. But then, who wouldn't with a Narn female looking at him like that?

"So!" Said Vicki, planting a smile to her face. "Who wants to start?" They glared at her.

"OK, that's what I thought." Said Vicki, frowning. She looked at Talia. "Whaddya think?"

The look on her face was answer enough.

***

Sinclair walked back to the conference room with two very quiet diplomats on his tail. Londo was probably regretting agreeing to give in on the debate and G'Kar was probably still outraged at being outsmarted. He was dreading restarting the talks. Not to mention he was wondering whether or not Vir and Ko'Dath would still be alive.

We walked into the room and stopped short. Londo and G'Kar both bumped into him from the back and started to snipe again- for about 4 seconds. Then they saw what Sinclair saw.

Vir and Ko'Dath were playing a video game.

Several feet away, Talia and Vicki were sitting there with Cheshire cat grins.

***

"What made you think of getting them to play video games? And _how_ did you get them to play video games?"

Vicki sniggered. "You remember that little thing Vir was playing with yesterday? I noted that Ko'Dath seemed to enjoy playing with it after you put it on the table. I figured, you know, what the hell."

"Well, you did well."

"Thanks." They walked on in comfortable silence.

They were just walking past the Zen Gardens, one of Sinclair and Delenn's favourite haunts, when Vicki started to feel dizzy. She wouldn't have told her companion, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was looking at her when she shut her eyes.

"You're still not 100%, Vicki." He said. "You need to rest." He indicated to a bench and she sighed. She knew there was no arguing with him. She sat.

Her head was still tender where she'd been hit and her back still ached all the way down her spine. She couldn't hold in a sigh of relief as she took the weight off her legs. Jeff grinned, joining her on the bench.

"So, how do you think, you'll get injured next?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't know what you mean sir." Vicki said sedately. She noticed several of the begonias in the nearby flowerbed being chocked by weeds. Wondering at the stupidity and short-sightedness of whomever it was taking care of these gardens, she reached over and began to fiddle with the bed, removing the weeds and pruning the plant with her fingers. Jeff watched her interaction with the plant with interest.

"I just mean, this is not the first time you've been injured on this station. It is the most serious one, but it's not the first one. You've been reported by the other security officers multiple times for not going to MedBay with minor injuries-"

"Sir, if I may... Any time I don't go to MedBay with an injury it's because there's no reason to bother them. I mean, I went to them about my ding on the head two weeks ago, didn't I?"

Jeff smiled. "You were carried into MedBay by a frantic Franklin and a nearly hysterical Garibaldi. You didn't go there yourself. And I'm not talking about paper cuts. I'm talking about knocks to the head, lacerations on the arms-"

"Oh, only minor ones-"

"Broken fingers." Finished Jeff, looking over at Vicki sternly. She tried, and failed, to look innocent. "Look, I understand that you don't like giving up control over your body to any doctors. I do understand. But you cannot keep these kinds of injuries to yourself. You have to report them. Especially if you are going to work on the security team actively." Vicki nodded, still engrossed in the plant bed. "From now on, I'm going to hold your position as active member of the security squad over this." Vicki looked up, aghast. "If you neglect to report any injuries and seek all necessary medical attention- necessary according to EarthForce regulations, not your personal opinion- then I will have you removed from the active rolls. This is final!" He added, as Vicki looked like she wanted to argue.

She sighed and nodded, looking sullen. She then reached over and picked up the handful of dead leaves she'd stripped from the plant and buried them. Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Into gardening?"

"Huh? What gave you that idea sir?" He just looked at her. "Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I am, a little, into gardening. I mean, I keep bonsai trees at home."

"Bonsai trees? Real ones?" He asked, avidly interested. His mother had kept Bonsai trees in the house, and the look, feel and even slight smell of them had always comforted him. She smiled.

"Yes. They were a gift from a friend. She gave them to me several years ago. They were in her family for generations. I think the youngest of them is, like, 200 years old or something. I'm not even going to hazard a guess at the others. My grandmother is caring for them now, on Mars. She actually sends me pictures of them!" They laughed.

"Well, maybe, now that you're on a station as opposed to a Warship, you can get her to bring them over. As I said, I've always found them very relaxing. And Lord knows, you need that!" Vicki laughed and put her tongue out. "Well, I should get you back to MedBay. How long until Stephen lets you out?"

"About two days. Or until he gets sick of me." Jeff grinned, knowing how insufferable she could be sometimes. Especially when it came to getting her own way.

They made it back to the Medical Bay without incident, except for Vicki doubling over in laughter in the tube when Jeff told her a particularly funny story. As they prepared to enter MedBay, he said, "Vicki, I just wanted to say, it's been a real pleasure working with you these last few weeks. You've lightened up considerably. Anything one of us is doing, so we know to keep doing it?"

Vicki smiled, but said nothing. What could she say? 'Yeah, actually, keep that cow Takashima away from me?' The others had never seen the way the Lieutenant Commander had treated her behind their backs. They had respected the woman. She couldn't tell them now.

"No, nothing in particular. Aside from continuing to treat me like an adult. Of course."

"Of course." He said as Doctor Franklin approached.

"Hey, how'd the debates go?"

"I think we're near a conclusion. Vicki, I'll see you tomorrow. Stephen, see you around." He walked off.

"Well, did you manage to have some kind of fun?" Asked Stephen, guiding Vicki towards her bed.

"Well, kinda." She said, thinking hard. "Hey Stephen, you remember a couple of weeks ago, you asked if I had any hobbies outside of work? Well, something Jeff said got me thinking..."


	4. The Parliament Of Dreams

Chapter Four- The Parliament Of Dreams.

Characters: OC, Lennier, Garibaldi, Delenn, G'Kar, Na'Toth, Sinclair, Franklin.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU.

Spoilers: Spoiler-able stuff in this one. Again, trashed by the OC.

Summary: Vicki gets stuck on customs duty for the first time and learns to loath it. Except for the few odd moments.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. Takes place immediately after 'A Touching Gesture'. I suggest you read that if you wanna understand her injury thing.

***

Wednesday 30th March 2258

***

Michael walked down the corridor whistling. So far, today hadn't been too bad. Two scumbag dust smugglers apprehended, one domestic dispute solved and no major diplomatic incidents arising from this insane cultural exchange idea. He grinned. He liked days like this.

Suddenly, up ahead, he saw Vicki Sheridan leaving MedBay, sighing. Michael grinned as he heard Stephen call out "I mean it!" as she left. Yet again Vicki was showing her dislike of medical attention.

"Hey Vickster!" Vicki groaned. She hated his silly nicknames. Though he was much less insufferable ever since she'd decided to be nice.

"Hey Boss man." She said, smiling weakly. Michael smirked.

"How's the hand?" Vicki looked down at the thick surface of bandages swathing her left hand.

"Not bad. Stephen's got it so covered I doubt I'll be able to handle my identicard but other than that it's doing well."

"So, Admiral Franklin giving you a hard time again?"

Vicki snorted humourlessly. "He kept telling me to take it easy. I felt like telling him to take a pill."

Garibaldi snorted. "Say, if he's given you a clean bill of health, then that means you can come to work." Vicki brightened considerably. "So, I've got the perfect assignment for you." She now looked suspicious. "No, I'm not going to give you crap assignment in a corner; this is a rite of passage that everyone goes through. Now it's your turn." Vicki almost dreaded what he'd say. 'Rites of Passages' tended to be unpleasant in some way.

"Customs Gate Duty."

"Huh?"

"Hey, someone has to be at the gate to welcome everyone on the station, stop outgoing criminals who're using fake identicards but whose faces are known and stop such people coming in. It's a boring job, and a potentially dangerous one, since if you let yourself become so bored you start to lose focus on reality then, if and when something does happen, you're caught unawares. You have to stay on the ball. Even when it isn't going anywhere."

Vicki felt marginally uncomfortable. One of her failings had always been that when she was doing something boring and monotonous she'd switch off. Continue to do her job physically but would mentally be dreaming. Having to focus on something exceptionally boring for four hours would be hell. But this was her chance. Well, the next one anyway.

"Fantastic!" She said aloud. "When do I start?"

"Now, if you'd like. If you just get ready and everything, Zack's also got customs duty today so he can lead you through the basics."

"Cool!" Said Vicki, walking off. _Now to stay awake..._

***

Vicki had never felt better to be back in uniform. It was like coming home. She was meant to be in this uniform.

She tapped the call panel for the transport tube and waited, checking her uniform one more time. As always, everything had to be perfect. The tube doors swung open and Vicki fought a brief surge of déjà vu when she saw Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation.

"Sergeant Sheridan." She said, bowing her head.

"Ambassador Delenn." Said Vicki, likewise bowing her head as she walked in and requested the main corridor from the computer. As the lift started, Delenn and Vicki stayed silent, both thinking.

Vicki was remembering the time she and Delenn had freed all the souls trapped by a 'Shag Tot'. Delenn had insisted Vicki be there with her so she could begin to believe in souls herself. And now the young human didn't know what to think entirely. All she did know for sure was that... There _was_ more.

Delenn was remembering the look on Vicki's face when Delenn had cracked the shells and released the souls of countless beings. She had learned faith, at least a little, that day. Delenn felt a connection to her, a human, a child... or not quite a child, as Delenn understood. She was considered an adult by her people. Delenn didn't fully understand- but then she got the feeling that Vicki Sheridan was an enigma to her own people and possibly herself. Perhaps one day Delenn would understand her.

Feeling the desire to break the silence, Delenn said, "How are you feeling? I understand you were injured quite severely."

"Oh, well, _severely_ is a matter of perspective. I'm all better now, certainly. I'm going back to work actually. On the customs gate. Apparently it's a rite of passage among station personnel."

"Ah. I am expecting someone to come to the station today. My aide, Lennier of the Third Fane of Chudomo."

Vicki nodded. "Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him. Do you want me to direct him to your quarters when he arrives?"

"No, I have arranged to meet him myself. I will see you later." The tube came to a stop and Delenn disembarked.

"See you Ambassador!"

***

Wow. Michael hadn't been kidding. This was the most boring job she'd ever had.

Another identicard. Another face. Another cheerful 'welcome to the station'. Another pointless question that was self-answerable. And more of all the above. Wow was this boring.

Vicki suddenly paused, checking the identicard in her hand. Where did she know that name... not from the security system... not the bulletin board... where...?

"Is there a problem?" Asked the owner of the card, a very nervous looking Minbari male. Minbari. Delenn. This guy was her aide.

"No, no problem... You're the new aide for the Minbari ambassador, Delenn, are you not?"

"Yes." He looked surprised that she'd known him.

"The Ambassador told me you were coming. She said she'd meet you... Ah, there she is." Vicki pointed to the petite Minbari woman standing in the welcome area. She then noticed Lennier dropping his eyes, as if afraid to look at Delenn. Vicki frowned. This was unusual. "I hope you find your time on Babylon 5enjoyable." Said Vicki, confused. Why did Lennier drop his eyes at sight of Delenn? There was a mystery here... But she knew better than to ask. Minbari never told everyone the whole truth.

Lennier bowed deeply and thanked her as he took his identicard back. He scuttled off to see Delenn. They were too far away for Vicki to hear the conversation but she snuck glances at them as they slowly walked away, Lennier looking astonished. Apparently he wasn't experienced with other races. This could be fun.

***

"Ooo, Spaghetti Bolognaise. Lovely."

"Yeah. Old family recipe."

Vicki and Michael lapsed into silence. They had been through over a year of dancing around each other and glaring at each other- or at least Vicki glaring at him behind his back- and now, finally, they were getting started.

"Zack said you did excellently today. He very strenuously said you did not have a flare for it but that you did very well. For someone who should never be assigned to it again."

"Oh so sweet! He's trying to stop you from assigning me to it too much!"

"He he. Well, unfortunately for you, everyone has to pull it. I promise not to give it to you more than anyone else who can do it." They lapsed into another comfortable silence.

Vicki sighed appreciatively as she sucked up another few strands of spaghetti. She hadn't had good Spag Bog for years. Her grandmother cooked a mean one. She licked the last of the sauce from her spoon, sighing appreciatively once again. Then she opened her eyes to see Michael grinning at her. "What?" She asked, seeing the look of repressed glee on his face.

In response he pointed over his shoulder to his bathroom. "Mirror's in there." He said, still smirking. Feeling apprehensive, and more than a little aware now of what he meant, she went to clean her face from the splatters of sauce that covered her lips and chin.

When she got back Michael had got himself and his sense of humour under control. He brought out a chocolate cake and Vicki briefly considered asking him to marry her. She declined to do so on the grounds that she'd seen the man eat. No thanks.

"So," Vicki started as she began on her slice of cake. Very carefully avoiding the sides of her mouth with her fork, "how's this whole religion week thing going?"

"Not too bad. The Minbari ceremony earlier was interesting. Lots of bells, robes and chants. And pieces of red fruit. Very Minbari-like..."

"Uhh... red fruit?" Asked Vicki, her memories of Minbari custom flaring up again.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, it's just, I'm remembering something... What was the ceremony called?"

"A Rebirth Ceremony- The Nafak'Cha. Why?" Vicki couldn't suppress a smirk.

"It's one of those base ceremonies, you know- it's so old that a lot of other ceremonies are based on it. The Nafak'Cha, if I recall, especially doubles... as a wedding ceremony."

Garibaldi froze, staring at her, apparently trying to decide whether or not she was kidding. Then he said, "Well, I'm so glad I didn't eat the fruit." They laughed companionably. "It's almost a shame Catherine wasn't there."

"Who?" Asked Vicki, chasing several runaway crumbs with her fork.

"Oh, Catherine Sakai, an old... friend of Jeff's."

"Ah. An old... friend."

"Don't look at me that way. Friends' prerogative. I don't talk about stuff like that!"

"OK." Said Vicki and for the rest of the evening they spoke about nonsense. It had been a long time coming but now, finally, they were friends.

***

OK. So Jeff had a girlfriend. Or a lady companion at least. Whatever. Vicki wasn't going to do anything about her crush anyway. So it wasn't a problem. Not even a little bit. Nope. She didn't care in the least.

Dammit!

Vicki accepted three more identicards, checking ids against faces and the bulletin board and...

Well, Jeff was a handsome man, hence her interest, so why was it such a surprise that he had an... interested party?

Because it didn't matter. Not in the least.

Goddamnit!

Vicki was just finished for the day and happily preparing to go back to her quarters when someone walked past her.

"Ah, Sergeant Sheridan! Good to see you!"

"Ambassador G'Kar. It's good to see you too." G'Kar was a man Vicki was always cautious around. He was potentially a dangerous enemy. And a canny one. His new aide, Na'Toth (such a tragedy about Ko'Dath, Vicki could have liked her) was typical of all Narn females. Strong and stubborn. Again, potential good friend. Potential lethal enemy. Time would tell.

Between the two of them was a Narn male. Vicki vaguely recognized him from before, a courier of some kind. Weird, the guy had looked strong willed and confident before, surprisingly so for a courier, but now he looked... collapsed. Like a Narn soufflé.

"Just seeing our good friend here off." Said G'Kar, slapping the guy on his back. Vicki narrowed her eyes. She knew something was up. But she had no authority to go after him over it. So she wouldn't.

She nodded and stood aside as G'Kar and Na'Toth pushed the man towards the gateway, cheerfully saying goodbye. They left, slapping each other on the back as their 'friend' walked off looking squished. Vicki shook her head. _If it isn't one thing on this station_, she thought, turning around...

_It's another._ Commander Sinclair was walking towards her. With his arm slung around the shoulders of another woman.

Vicki felt the bottom of her stomach drop rapidly. This was Sakai then? Glamorously beautiful, poised and graceful, a light in her eyes and face belying humour and intellect in copious quantities. She could see why he liked her.

Grrr.

They walked past, Sinclair nodding to Vicki. She nodded back. Then she walked to her quarters. She had some chocolate ice cream left from the frozen batch that came in last week. It should have thawed enough by now so she could eat it. Sorrow city her she came.


	5. The War Prayer

Chapter Five- The War Prayer.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Mayan, Biggs, Franklin.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Swearing, Violence, Injury, mention of animal death. Mild allusions to non-con sexual reference but nothing graphic.

Spoilers: The episode of The War Prayer is probably completely spoiled in this one.

Summary: Vicki finds out about the Homeguard.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun.

***

Sunday 3rd-Thursday 7th April 2258

***

The lights along the hallway flickered slightly. Vicki eyed them with suspicion. The damn maintenance crews had been slacking recently. She should probably talk to them. Suddenly she heard something move up ahead. Strange whipping sounds and a slight tinkling. Then she heard a familiar sound that made her heart stop. The sound of a knife entering a body.

She sped up, running towards the source of the sound. Then she rounded the corner.

A slight figure, a Minbari, was lying prone on the floor, clutching his... no, her stomach. Over her were several dark figures.

"Hey!" Shouted Vicki, and immediately internally winced. A group of adults with knives who just attacked someone with them and she says 'Hey'? Real smooth.

Surprisingly, it seemed to work. Most of them ran. One of them, armed with a stick of some kind, pressed the end of it to his victims' head and said "Stay away from Earth, freak!"

There was a sick sizzling sound and the smell of burned flesh. The attacker fled... and melted into the darkness. Vicki spared barely a glance, something stirring in her memory, but the victim had to be seen to. She ran over and helped her up, seeing the face of the Minbari tee'la poet Shaal Mayan. Vicki had been to her reading earlier.

"It's going to be OK." She said. Mayan looked up at her with wise eyes filled with pain. Vicki smiled slightly. "I'm going to get you to the medical bays. You'll be fine, I promise." Mayan calmed slightly and nodded.

Vicki helped Mayan to her feet, covering the stomach wound with her own hand to blot the bleeding. The two of them made their way to the transport tube and directed it to the MedBay. Vicki leaned Mayan against the wall and took a closer look at the injury, as best she could. The bleeding wasn't too bad and Mayan could stand under her own power so, obviously, the knife hadn't been long enough to cause serious damage to her internal organs. The burn on her head, as far as actual physical damage went, wasn't horrific, but it was no doubt humiliating. The whole point of branding someone on their face was humiliation. The desire to inflict someone with those feelings was- incomprehensible.

Vicki recognized the mark though. Home Guard. Pricks.

The doors opened and Vicki managed to get Mayan out and along the hallway. The slight Minbari collapsed against her side a little, her strength clearly waning. Vicki called out, "Stephen! Nurses, Doctors, anyone!" A group of medics came running out and took Mayan into the Bay. Vicki followed long enough to relay what had happened to the med tech in charge and to see Mayan taken into one of the surgical bays. Once that was over she said, "I'm going to go and check a lead. Take care of her, OK? And alert Ambassador Delenn ASAP, she'll want to know." The tech nodded and moved off. Vicki looked once more to the surgical bay doors, which had shut. Sending a mental prayer to the universe for Mayan, Vicki left the bay.

She had a hunch. She pushed the button on the tube and went in. She'd never seen anyone disappear into thin air like that, but she had friends. Friends who'd told her about certain projects being worked on. Projects that included stealth and camouflage. Obviously someone working on one of these projects had gotten enterprising. Maybe one of her contacts...

Vicki stepped off the tube. As absorbed as she was it took her a moment to realize that she had gotten off on the wrong level. Grey sector? This wasn't where she'd ordered the lift to go! She turned to go- and found her way blocked by a figure in black. She looked over her shoulder and saw more figures in black surrounding her.

"OK. Let's do this!" They lunged. It was five armed adults against one unarmed teenage Sheridan. She felt sorry for them.

The first one went down and out in two seconds. That being how long it took her to side-step his lunge and bring her elbow down on his back. She heard the satisfying thump as he hit the floor. The second and third attackers came from opposite directions. She utilized a trick her friend Sari had taught her. Waiting until the last nano-second until they grabbed her, she ducked while bringing her arms up, taking hold of the both of them by the front of their suits and smashing their heads together. They groaned and collapsed. Vicki grinned as she stood.

The fourth attacker had his knife in his hand. He waved it a few times, trying to distract her, then ran forwards. Vicki winced, knowing that this guy would cause her an injury. He was waving his knife too wildly, no doubt hoping that she would back down because of it. She reached in between his guard and grabbed him by the neck and held on. She hissed as she felt his knife bite into her arm but the pain wasn't as bad as some she'd felt before. He slashed around her head wildly for several more seconds until the choke hold she had him in took effect and he passed out. She looked around for the other attacker- and couldn't see him. _What the_-

Suddenly, her back exploded in pain and her eyes were filled with light, then cleared, a light film of dark around the edges still showing.

Vicki dropped, all coherent thought gone. All she could think was _oww_. She looked up from her position on the floor. The fifth attacker was behind her. He had a shock stick in his hand which he'd obviously just used. That being the reason she could no longer move. He turned and spoke to another black clad figure that appeared out of nowhere. In her pain-induced haze, she couldn't understand a word he was saying. The second figure bent down and took hold of her feet and began to drag her. She wanted to jump up and throttle him or at least complain about being dragged but she couldn't get her mouth or arms to move. The shock had disrupted all her nerve and autonomic functions. She couldn't move. The blackness around the edges of her eyes increased until she couldn't see anymore.

She'd passed out.

***

_Oww_. Head. Arms. Back. _Oww_.

Vicki opened her eyes, or tried to. They wouldn't open. At first she thought that she was seriously injured to the point that her eyes couldn't open, then she realised there was pressure on her lids. She was blindfolded. She instinctively tried to move her arms to get the pressure off... and realized she couldn't move them either. Or her legs. Plus there was something in her mouth... no, not in, she was gagged. Hard.

Panic took over her senses for a moment. She was bound, blinded and gagged in a room somewhere, she had no idea where. She was alone... or at least she thought she was. For all she knew she was surrounded by the attackers from earlier who had just been waiting for her to wake up before torturing her...

Wow, she hated having an active imagination.

The few moments she froze and held her breath, trying to hear if anyone else was in the room, gave her a moment of clarity to think. Panicking wouldn't help her. She needed to think.

She pulled at her bonds, exploring what she could with her fingers. The ropes were tightly fastened, but she thought she might be able to get them off with time-

The sound of a door opening. Footsteps- heavy, level, calm. Male, she thought. A tall, adult man. Breathing was deep, controlled. No stress, confidence. A man who felt in control of the situation. No worries or concerns.

"Hello. My name... can wait." Trying to bait her, lull her into a false sense of security. Trying to dangle the potential for friendship in front of her, get her to lower her defences to him. "I realize that you must be in some pain and discomfort- this can be stopped. Or worsened." There. The first subtle threat and condition. If she co-operated she'd be given treatment, if not... she'd be tortured. "All we need is some... assurances from you." That she'd help them? Tell them things?

"Of course, the immediate situation- you being helpless and defenceless and surrounded by over a dozen men-" Great. A rape threat. Or implication anyway. Things were getting better and better. "- isn't the only time I can help you. There are other ways. Your career, your finances- so many ways we can help." A gentle voice, reasonable. Articulate. A spokesman.

"Of course, as has already been said, helping isn't the only thing we can do. We can- and will- hurt you. Badly. If you make us." She kicked her legs out to where she could hear his voice. She didn't make contact, and hadn't expected to. With her legs bound she couldn't do a lightning fast strike. He'd been able to jump backwards before she could hit him. But he'd stumbled- she'd heard it. A small victory in the game of wits. And a message. One he couldn't misinterpret.

"Of course, you're not the only one whose well being hangs on your decision here." _Crap_. He was either well connected or wanted her to think he was. "You have a family." Two of whom were in EarthForce. He wouldn't be able to get to them. _Surely_. "Your father- Captain John Sheridan. Commanding Officer on the EAS Agamemnon. On the Rim, near sector 53, yes?" _Crap again_. He _was_ well connected. "Your mother; Commander Elizabeth Lochley, currently assigned to the EAS Hydra. On guard duty near Proxima 3. She likes the advantages of working near a colony, doesn't she? Every chance she gets- it's straight to one of the hotels for a shower. A basket of fruit with loads of apples. Then a long walk in the shopping district in civilian clothing." _Triple crap. Mum_.

"Then there's the rest your family. My condolences on the death of your maternal grandmother last year by the way. I understand you never knew your maternal grandfather; it must have hurt to lose her. How much do you think it would hurt to lose someone else- because you chose wrong?" _No_. They wouldn't really- if they attacked people like that they'd get flattened. "Your Aunt? She has kids, doesn't she? How many? Four at last count, right? Then there's your Dads parents. They live on a farm don't they? A big farm with trees and a lake. Horses, corn... a charmingly out-of-the-way place. Very remote. Very isolated." She couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning. She couldn't- she couldn't- "A good family. They must trust you a great deal. Their little prodigy. Well, right now, they need you to be smart."

He walked over to her. Vicki didn't bother to kick him. She couldn't force her legs to move. They had been turned into lead. She felt him bend over her, his hands fiddling behind her head. After a moment the gag fell from her lips. "So... what will it be? The lives of your family, not to mention your own- in exchange for so little; your silence about our presence here, maybe a little info here, a tip off there... So very little. In return for so much. What do you say?"

Vicki worked her mouth for a minute. It was dry- she couldn't talk. After a moment she got her saliva glands working. She could talk.

"Stroke off, asshole." She spat at him, unable to see for certain but certain that she heard the splat of her drop missile hitting its target. She waited for a moment, fully aware that he'd-

SMACK! The feel of a hand striking the side of her head almost put her under again. Instead, stars bursting behind her closed eyelids, she grimly clung onto consciousness. She felt her conversation partner grab her by the hair and pull her into a sitting position with her back against the wall. She bit back a yelp. Then he yanked her head back and grabbed her by the neck. He forced the cloth back into her mouth and tied it even tighter than before. Then he kissed her roughly on her bound lips. A way of proving his power over her. She felt helpless tears well up in her eyes. When he was finished he stood. There was silence for a moment and then-

Vicki wasn't sure what alerted her to do it but suddenly she tensed her stomach muscles- just as a boot hit her midsection with a great deal of force. She felt all the air whoosh out of her. She struggled to draw breath, fighting the urge to curl up into a ball. She wouldn't give him, or anyone else, the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. She would be strong. She had to be. For her family.

Her new 'friend' went to leave and then paused. "You do, of course, realize that no-one knows where you are? They don't even know you're gone yet. You weren't supposed to go on duty for several hours yet. No-one knows you're in trouble. No-one knows where you are. And there's no way to find you- we've made sure of that. So you might want to remember that. You're trapped with us. We can do whatever we want to you. And we will- until you agree to do what we want. However long that takes. Try to remember that." He left Vicki alone.

Blindfolded, gagged, bound at the wrists and ankles, still gasping from the face and stomach hits and head and heart still reeling from the conversation. _Mum, Dad_ she thought hopelessly. _Aunt Lizzy, Grampa, Granma..._

***

Four hours later and Vicki's hopes rose drastically. Due to the fact that she managed to get her arms free.

After that it was a matter of seconds to get the bonds on her face and legs undone and she was free. Well, her body was free to move. She was still trapped in the room.

In the hours she'd been alone she'd managed to figure several things out.

1- She was still on the station. She could feel the gentle humming of the fusion reactors and the gravity was constant. The room's decor itself could have been any Earth installation anywhere but Vicki had lived on the station for over a year. She knew how this place _felt_. She was still there, on Babylon 5.

2- She was injured. Her arms and legs were strained from the ropes, the cuts on her arms from the fight with knife-guy stung viciously, her lips was split from the slap, her head was sore from the hair play with asshole man, her stomach was still forcefully resenting the incident with asshole-mans' boot and her whole body still buzzed from the electric shock. None of her muscles wanted to move. The area on her back where she'd been hit with the shock stick was one big hurt. She'd been kicked by a bucking horse once- this felt much the same. On top of that, as she saw when she got her blindfold off, her wrists were rubbed raw. Figures. She just got all that bandage crap off from where she'd oh-so-accidently slammed her hand in a drawer and now her wrists were worse off. To say nothing of the rest of her.

3- She hadn't been out that long. Sheridans' never stayed down long unless drugged. And she knew what that felt like, so it had to have been at most five hours since the fight. Soon, it had to be soon- someone would realize that something was wrong. She was always so punctual; Garibaldi would know when she didn't turn up for work that something was seriously wrong. There wasn't that many places on the station these bastards could hide her. Michael would find her. He had to.

Unless she found a way to get out first.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Someone was coming. The door opened just as Vicki hid herself behind the door. A black clad figure walked into the room, looking around, confused. For a moment Vicki was quiet, listening. There was nothing. This figure was alone.

"Hey," Vicki said and the figure whirled around in surprise. It was a woman, Vicki could tell from her body. Her eyes were hard and cold. On sight of Vicki, she reached behind her and grabbed a shock stick from her belt. Vicki lunged forward and smashed her fist into the bitches face. The woman lashed out with the stick, but it wasn't activated. No shock. Just a nasty welt on her left cheek and a vague feeling that the ceiling may have just caved in.

Man, that woman could hit.

Vicki raised her loudly protesting leg and stuck out, hitting the terrorist in the thigh, pushing her back. She leant forward and punched her again, this time hitting the black-clad woman on her collarbone. Vicki felt two of her knuckles give out with a crack, but also heard the satisfying crunch of her attackers' collarbone snapping. She drew back, Sheridan honour stopping her from hitting her target when she was down. She was repaid by a shock stick in the solar plexus.

Thankfully her body was still numb from the last shock, plus her attacker hadn't been able to dig the stick in because of her collarbone so the shock didn't knock her on her ass again. But it did make her fall back against the wall and cry out in pain. She heard the vague sounds of someone running their way and ran. She had to get somewhere safe, where she could get help.

She rounded a corner into yet another unknown hallway. She ran its length until the end and found yet another corridor she was certain she'd never seen before. _Now what?_ She thought. As if in answer to her question she heard the sound of flat feet hitting the floor and heavy panting. She had to hide. Looking around wildly she saw a ventilation duct to her right. Praying very quickly she threw herself at it, quickly and blessedly silently ripping it from the wall she dived into it and pulled the grill up behind her.

She saw them run past, swearing. Shouting instructions to each other. All one of them had to do was look down at the covering and they'd see her fingers against the grill. Thank heavens none of them did. They ran.

She relaxed for a minute, her whole body still yelling in pain. She really wanted to sleep. She began to edge backwards in the ventilation tube when her elbow brushed against a part of it that moved. She looked to her right.

A tunnel. On a space station.

Then she remembered- several maintenance tubes were still used and maintained so the crews could get to any part of the station to fix any problem. Saved them wandering the halls in droves to fix everything that broke around here. She pulled at the light covering and slipped into the tunnel, barely wide enough for her.

As she climbed the ladder downwards she lifted her spirits by thinking of the hide-ripping some of them were bound to get for letting her escape. _Ha_.

When the climb was over and she'd found the exit door she found herself in one of the main tributaries to the Main Corridor. She sighed. Security Hub. She had to get to the Security Hub.

***

Twenty minutes later she staggered- elegantly, she assured herself- into the Security Hub. Garibaldi looked up from his console briefly and looked down again- then looked up and stared. "Vicki!"

He ran over to her and helped her into a chair, hands fluttering over her face. Her split lip, the welt on her cheek, the rough marks where the gag and the blindfold had cut in, the cuts on her arms. He looked down and took her hands into his, the scraps from the rope and the bruising on her knuckles looking even worse in clear light, to say nothing of her two broken knuckles. She felt slightly embarrassed at her appearance. Her hair was almost certainly sticking up the wrong way, her face was still flushed and sweaty from the run and the fight. Her uniform was creased beyond recognition. She pushed her feelings aside and said, "Michael, the attack on Shaal Mayan last night-"

"Yes, I know. We're investigating it, don't worry. I'm more concerned about you- what happened?!"

"The terrorists wanted to chat. They wanted me to help them. With what exactly they didn't say. But they were determined to get my help-" she couldn't suppress her shiver as she remembered the tone in the voice of Asshole Man as he threatened her family. "Very determined." She finished.

"OK, well you need medical attention but... I'm not sure I want you to go to MedBay. It's not secure enough, if they were willing to take you and- hurt you- they'll be more than happy to kill you to stop you from telling what you saw. You'll have to stay with me. We've got a med kit here. I'll keep you safe."

To her shock and even greater embarrassment Vicki felt her eyes fill with tears at this announcement. She tried to hold them back- she didn't want to start blubbing in the middle of her office. Michael gently put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed- the only physical comfort he could give. He knew how she felt. Then he quickly got up and started talking again, loudly, giving her a chance to collect herself.

"I was just going over a vid recording I think the others will be interested in- you see, earlier we apprehended a guy with a knife on him. I thought he might have been responsible for the attack on Mayan but-"

"Is she going to be OK?" Asked Vicki, sniffing as quietly as she could. "Shaal Mayan?"

"Yeah, yeah Stephen said she'd be fine. He could remove the scar on her forehead but she said she wanted to keep it, called it a lesson that shouldn't be forgotten. Anyway, I thought this guy, Roberts, could have been the guy but the smidgen of blood on his knife was his own. He was a real hate freak though, so I figured him for a prime target for recruitment. I put him under red-level surveillance." As he spoke he took out the medical kit that was always kept under the desk. He brought out all the things he'd need- band-aids, disinfectant, bandages- and turned to get to work.

"He was attacked by some Drazi. They did a real number on him- he's in MedBay. He'll be fine too, probably more vicious in his opinion of aliens now than before. He was approached in MedBay by some guy, called himself Malcolm Biggs, started talking stuff about his 'friends'. Then the signal from the camera cut off. I still don't have enough to go on-"

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Asked Vicki as Michael moved onto her cheek. Her lip was now clean and throbbing slightly less. She winced a little as the disinfectant made contact with her cheek.

"Sure," said Garibaldi. He turned and tapped his console a few times and an image appeared on the screen. A man lying in one of MedBay's beds. Michael finished up on her cheek and moved onto her wrists.

"Hello Mr Richards." Said a voice- a very familiar one. Vicki sat up, back ramrod straight. That was an extremely familiar voice!

"What?" Asked Michael, instantly alert.

"That's the guy!" She said, pointing at the vidscreen. "That's the terrorist who tried to get me to help him!"

"He's the guy that hurt you?" Asked Garibaldi, protectiveness streaming from him. She nodded, unable to speak as she remembered the near-detached way that he'd spoken about her family. "Mother-fraggin'- We'll get him, I promise you."

Vicki nodded, still unable to talk. He put both of his hands on her shoulders, gently supporting her. She leant into his touch, accepting his strength and comfort.

***

"So you can be sure that it's him- the same guy?" Asked Jeff, handing Vicki a glass of water. She accepted it happily. Her throat was dry as sandpaper.

"Yes, I'm sure. I realize that by the regulation standards it's not enough to go on- voice recognition on a recording isn't recognized as evidence in any court. But I'm sure it's him, completely sure I-"

"It's all right Vicki. I believe you." Said Jeff, gently holding her hand. She squeezed his fingers tightly. She'd never needed support on this station as much as she did now, even if she couldn't ask for it because of her pride. She still needed it. "What the question is now is- What do we do? Unfortunately we can't arrest the bastard for attacking Vicki- regulations won't allow it without a concrete reason beyond trust. We can't let him get away for this. And, if possible, I'd like to get the whole cell. Maybe, if we can take them all down, we might be able to cripple the Home Guard, for a while at least."

"Great. How do we do that?" Asked Michael, sitting next to Vicki. He hadn't left her side since she'd stumbled into the Security Hub.

Jeff thought for a moment, and then his face lightened up. "If they're looking for someone to hire then maybe... I should sign up!" Michael and Vicki both looked confused. "If I make them think I'm the perfect target for recruitment they'll take me to see their whole cell, we can get them all in one fell swoop. One thing's for sure- Vicki, you have to keep a low profile. As yet the cell doesn't know for sure that you're with us and you've told us what you know. They'll want you dead. We can't let that happen."

"So, what do you suggest?" Asked Vicki. Usually she'd never let him baby her, but she saw the logic in it. And she desperately wanted someone else to make the decisions for now.

Garibaldi chipped in. "You'll have to stay with someone on the staff- me?" Vicki raised her eyebrows. "OK, yeah, good point- who else do you trust? Ivanova?" Vicki shook her head.

"I mean, I trust her implicitly, it's just- the guys who spoke, this Biggs guy- he knew things. He'll know that I and my dad worked with Ivanova on Io. I can't risk that he'd know I worked with her. They might guess I'm with her. I can't put her at risk too."

"Plus I saw Ivanova with Biggs earlier- I think she knows him. I'm completely sure that she doesn't know anything about him being Homeguard but still- we can't trust her quarters to be safe. You can stay with me." Said Jeff. Michael and Vicki's jaws dropped. "I know, it's unorthodox, not to mention slightly against regulations, but it's probably the last place they'd think to look. Would you be alright with that?" Vicki could only nod.

"Alright, I'll get Ivanova to pick up your night clothes and some other things from your quarters, if you give me a list. Michael, if you start a search for the area Vicki was held; pretend that you're working on finding her- with any luck that will throw them off. And get Vicki to my quarters."

***

Vicki stared around her. Jeffrey Sinclair's quarters. So this is what they looked like.

She walked over to the shelves along the wall. Medals, the odd picture and a couple of books. He really didn't burden himself.

The door behind her opened. She jumped back from the wall. Jeff came in smiling. "Hey. How're you doing?"

Vicki nodded. "Good. The throbbing has gone- I'm feeling almost well." Jeff smiled.

"I asked Ivanova to call in at your quarters to pick up those things on your list; she should be here in a few hours. In the mean time- I've got Shepherd's Pie?" Vicki nodded, relieved. A quiet dinner, safe and sound, surrounded metaphorically and literally with friends- what more could she want?

As he began to heat the dinner up she said, "So, how's the plan going?"

"Quite good. Oh, did I mention? Susan does know Biggs- they were together before Io. She didn't know anything about his activities," he confirmed, "I saw her when Michael confronted her. She really didn't know. She wants to help me take them down." Vicki nodded. "There's a reception tomorrow. Susan's going to introduce me to him there- it'll get the ball rolling."

Vicki helped him get several plates out and ready. They both set the table as the meal cooked to completion. "Uh, sir?" She asked. "What exactly are we going to do about the sleeping thing?"

He smiled. "You get the bed. I'll take the couch. No arguing!" He said as she opened her mouth to protest. "I mean it! I've slept in worse places."

Dinner was done and they ate. Throughout they dinner they spoke of nothing in particular, just general things, gossip from the station, news from Earth. Several times Vicki caught Jeff looking at her- examining her for any sign of pain, any hint of emotional stress. He cared for her. She felt touched by that.

Just as they finished their dinner his link sounded. "Commander?" Came Ivanova's voice.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander?" Said Jeff.

"I was just running that errand you asked for," she started and Vicki's ears perked up. The pickup from her quarters. "Someone's broken in. They tossed the place, they were looking for something. Something they wanted badly. There's a note, it was hidden under her pillow-" at that, Vicki raised her hand to her mouth. Someone had gone through all her things, touched them, ran their hands all over them... "The note says 'you can't hide forever.'"

"Dammit. Could you bring round some night wear of some kind from your place?"

"Sure thing Jeff. I'll be right there." She signed off and Jeff sighed. He looked at Vicki, whose eyes had once again filled.

He stood up and helped Vicki to her feet. He embraced her, gently rubbing her shoulders. "It'll be alright, I promise. We're going to get these guys." She nodded, sniffing. She couldn't look at him, she knew she'd break. "Vicki," he gently touched her chin, raising her face. "It's alright to feel like this. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She shook her head, still with her eyes shut.

"No Commander," she said, her voice breaking. "I've worked my whole life- my _whole_ _life_- to be strong. To be brave and- a warrior. If I let them break me, if I give in now... It'll be like the whole of my life has been for nothing."

Sinclair gently took hold of her shoulders. "Courage and bravery don't mean the absence of fear and sorrow. Strength doesn't mean the inability to feel. No warrior can truly be a warrior if they're not a person first, and people cry. They feel pain. To acknowledge that won't mean you've broken. It means you're strong because you'll come back, I know you will."

"I don't think I can." She said, the lump in her throat painful and burning. "I've spent so long repressing it all- if I give in now... I may not be able to come back. I can't risk it." She gently moved away from Jeff and moved towards the bathroom. "Maybe it means I'm broken in a different way- Maybe I'm not a real human anymore. Because I can't feel these things without breaking forever. But I can't try- can't try this. I'm sorry." She walked into the bathroom to clean up, leaving Jeff standing by the table feeling dejected. He had to help her.

***

As he lay on the sofa that night, Jeffrey Sinclair couldn't banish the image of Vicki's face as she said that she was broken from his mind. She had sounded so full of pain. So lost. He had to help her deal with this pain in a healthy way. She had spent so long suppressing all emotion that the hard ones were too hard. She couldn't deal.

Suddenly he heard sounds from his bedroom. "No..."

He immediately sat up. If one of those bastards had figured out where she was... none of the quarters on the station were impregnable after all...

"Noo... Gerald..." Gerald? Ah wait... She was having a nightmare. That was it.

He dithered for a moment. He shouldn't, it wouldn't be right. Even damning the regulations, which he'd already done, he couldn't go in there. He couldn't. She was a young woman under his command, he was an old man. Well, older man, but either way, it wouldn't be right.

Another whimper from the next room solved his problem. As wrong as it was, he couldn't let her suffer like that. He had to help somehow.

He quietly slipped across the room and into the bedroom. He hesitated one more time at the door. Then, taking a deep breath, he opened it and went in.

Vicki was lying in the bed. She was wearing the night shirt and trousers Ivanova had brought for her. She had thrown the cover off her at some point in the night and was lying with her legs half on the bed. Her brown hair was spread over the pillow wildly. Her full face was twisted in an expression of pain.

"Gerald... Connor... Noo..." She muttered, her face twisting even more. A tear leaked out of her eye. Jeff immediately forgot all of his concerns and walked over to her. He gently helped her legs back onto the bed and picked up the quilt. He covered her body with it, moving gently and quietly so as not to wake her. He gently reached over and touched her forehead. She stilled for a moment and then smiled, muttering, "Dad..."

Jeff smiled. She thought he was her father. He gently bent over the prone Sergeant and murmured as quietly as he could, "It's alright Vicki... You're safe... You're with friends..."

It took several minutes of gentle coaxing before she slipped into deeper, more peaceful dreams. Jeff just sat there, stroking her hair. She was so... vulnerable... in her sleep. Her face and her expression were both so... child-like. Innocent. He felt a wave of protectiveness rush over him.

He knew she hadn't told him or Michael everything that had happened. Michael had given him a full report on her injuries that she'd suffered that he'd treated but, given Vicki's predilection for not telling anyone everything about her body, there was every chance that there were more serious injuries that she hadn't told anyone about. There was no point in confronting her about it. She'd just get defensive and now was not the time to get her on her guard. She needed comfort- not confrontation. He hoped she'd come to him in time.

One thing he did know for certain- when he got the man that had done this, when he had his cell in custody- Jeff was going to have a little word with him. A conversation that would involve fists.

He stood, preparing to go, when Vicki suddenly reached out in her sleep. Her hand caught onto Jeff's arm and she murmured. "Jeff..." A small, secret smile appeared on her face.

Jeff had known for a while that Vicki was attracted to him. It hadn't been hard to spot the looks. But she was a teenage girl and he was an adult man who was- according to Catherine anyway- not too bad on the looks front. He'd assumed it was just an adolescent crush. But if she was saying his name in her sleep...

Maybe this was why she tried not to let him get too close. Maybe she was worried he'd find out about her feelings and... What? Hate her? Laugh at her? Return her feelings? What was she afraid of? He could never ask her.

He stayed with her for almost an hour more, gently talking to her, stroking her hair and holding her hand until she was in her deepest stage of sleep. Then, gently and quietly, he slipped out. As he turned to close the door, he looked at the Sergeant one more time. Her face, peaceful as he'd ever seen it, had an expression of rapture. Jeff smiled as he closed the door.

***

Vicki woke up to a quiet set of quarters. She clambered out of bed, yawning tiredly. She reached over and picked up the large sleeping robe that Jeff had given her. Wrapping it around herself, and nearly disappearing into it, she trotted out of the bedroom and into the living area. On the table there was a note.

'_Vicki, sorry I had to leave without a proper good morning, there was an unexpected leap in the plan with Biggs. Had to go for it. I promise I will tell you more. Susan brought some more clothes for you to wear_,' They were on the counter, along with several other female products Vicki had known she'd need but was too shy to ask Jeff to find, '_and I've made sure the cupboards are stocked with food and drink. You get some rest. Stephen will be by later to check on you, please give him every courtesy. You know what I mean. Hope you feel OK today, Jeff_.'

She sighed. This was the way to wake up. Late, with a cupboard full of food, friends planning to stop in, nothing to do but rest, even if she didn't need it.

Hey, that was right. She didn't need the rest. For the first time after something had gone wrong she didn't feel exhausted. She hadn't spent the night jolting in and out of sleep. What had been different? Why had she slept so soundly?

She shook herself. She didn't know, but she was just as glad she hadn't woken up screaming, waking her senior officer up with that would probably be worse than the time she'd woken her father up because of a nightmare-

Her father. There was something she needed to do. She had to send her father a message. She had to check in with him- she hadn't received news for a while- and she wanted to drop a hint. He had to be careful.

She sat down to compose the letter.

***

"Jeff! How's our friend?" They'd decided not to talk about Vicki's situation in public. They didn't want to arouse suspicion. Plus though they didn't want to admit it they could have a mole in the Command and Control deck. They couldn't take that chance.

"She's good. Is everything in place for the meeting?"

"Yessir." As Jeff drew level with Ivanova she said in an undertone, "So, how did she handle the news last night?"

"She handled it as well as could be expected. I mean, how would you feel?" Susan nodded. "You know, she had a nightmare last night. She was calling out two names... Gerald and Connor."

"I know those names... You know, I suppose, that Vicki fought and won a court battle to be allowed to join EarthForce Intelligence at the beginning of the Earth-Minbari War? Her and 51 other kids? They all got accepted. They survived the bulk of the war, mostly because they were kept away from the fighting whenever possible. But, when the time came for the Battle Of The Line..."

"No..." Said Jeff, horrified. They wouldn't have sent children up there, would they?

"Vicki told me that she and the other kids had forced the issue. They'd said that if the Line fell, they'd die on Earth anyway so they might as well die on wings of fire. All 52 kids went in. 43 came out. Gerald and Connor were two of her closest friends in the group that didn't survive. She had nightmares about them on Io. She didn't know that I knew, but I did." A link alert cut into the conversation. "It's time to go."

***

It had been a hard fight but they'd won. None of the good guys had been hurt and Mila Shar, after having matters explained to her, was more than happy to forgive Sinclair for his rudeness earlier. They escorted the Administrator back to her quarters and then 'escorted' the terrorists to their cells. As Biggs was pushed into his cell, Sinclair followed him in.

He pushed the man- no not even a man, a parasite- to the floor.

"What did you do to her?!" He snarled, dragging the man up by his arm.

"Going to beat me now Commander?" Smirked Biggs. "What would your vaunted EarthGov think of that?"

"Beat you?" Asked Sinclair, smiling oddly. "You make it sound immoral... After all, you resisted arrest." He smashed his fist into the face of the bastard who'd reduced Vicki to tears the previous evening. Then he did it again.

Outside, Garibaldi had sent all the other officers away except for Welch and Allan. They stood there, watching the monitors. They all knew that technically this was wrong, but they also knew that Vicki would never tell the full truth. And they had to know, in order to help her.

Inside, Sinclair dragged Biggs up for a fourth time. Blood was running down his face from his nose. His eyes were nearly glassy. Deciding to wrap it up before the fragger passed out, Sinclair spat, "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything she didn't ask for." Mumbled the man around a mouthful of blood. "You know these teenagers... They're so tempting... They want it-" Sinclair punched him again. And again. And again and again and-

"Alright, Jeff, that's enough! You won't get off on resisting arrest if you continue." Interrupted Garibaldi. He pulled his superior officer away from their perp as Allan came in with a med kit. "He's lying to try and provoke you into doing something big so he can claim you had it in for him and he can get off."

"You should know..." Spat Biggs as the two senior officers prepared to leave, "We're not alone. We have friends. And they know little Vicki. Oh they know her quite well. And her family."

Sinclair and Garibaldi both moved back to him but didn't get too far- Allan grabbed him and pushed him down to the floor, kicking him in the stomach. "If you go anywhere near Vicki or her family or if any of your friends' do- You won't live long enough to regret it."

"And that's from all of us." Added Garibaldi as he and Sinclair left Allan to deal with the mess.

***

Jeff walked into his quarters. Vicki was lying on the sofa, his book on Tennyson's poems on her lap. She'd clearly been reading it when she dozed off. He smiled. She still looked peaceful. He loved that expression on her face.

He gently walked over and touched her shoulder, shaking her ever so slightly. She mumbled and murmured and finally opened her eyes. "Hey Jeff." She said tiredly.

"Hey. I got great news. The cell's been captured in its entirety. You free to wander around again." She grinned. "There's just one thing... I'm having your things moved to new quarters. In Red sector, Level 30. High clearance area, much safer. No arguments!" Once again forestalling the vocal objections. "I mean it. Let us take care of you."

She smiled at him. She felt safe.

***

She didn't feel safe.

Zack had just finished guiding her to her new quarters when they got the news- her old ones were gone. Someone had planted an incendiary device. No-one was killed or seriously hurt. Common ingredients and expertise used, anyone could have done it, untraceable. No way to know for sure exactly when it was planted. Probably when the Homeguard had searched her place, maybe before or after that. Maybe it wasn't even them. As she told Zack, she had a lot of enemies. She'd always known that one day they'd come to collect on their debt of hatred.

Zack had helped her move several boxes into her new quarters and had listened. And held her hand when she told him of the threats she'd received. The things they'd said they'd do to her... and her family. The things they'd done- burning down her grandparents' farm on Mars, killing her dog and putting his entrails on her desk, sending pictures of her naked in the shower to her mail. Threatening her with how close they'd come before. How close they could come again. She'd cried, and Zack had made a promise.

That no matter what, he and the others on Babylon 5 would always keep her safe.

Always.


	6. And The Sky Full Of Stars

Chapter Six- And The Sky Full Of Stars.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Delenn, the two knights, mentions of Ivanova, Garibaldi, Franklin, Sheridan.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Violence, Injury. Mentions of nasty sex stuff but nothing explicitly described.

Spoilers: The episode of And The Sky Full Of Stars is completely spoiled in this one.

Summary: Vicki searches for Sinclair.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun.

***

Monday 11th April 2258

***

"So," said Jeff as he handed Vicki her drink, "Still on desk duty are we?"

"Yeah! And it's annoying. If I managed to escape those bastards with my injuries I think that I can handle real work! But nooo- Michael thinks I'm about to break apart at the seams."

"We're just worried about you, that's all. We still don't know how badly you were injured..."

"Not seriously! I told you that! I wouldn't lie to you, I swear."

Jeff nodded absently. He still couldn't get the image of Malcolm Biggs out of his head. Last time he'd seen the parasite-in-human-form he'd winked at Jeff as he left the station for the prison transport. The time before that they'd been in Biggs's cell. Jeff had just beaten him to tell him what he had done to Vicki and the bastard had alluded that Vicki had 'tempted him'. That she'd 'asked for it'. He hadn't said it in as many words but the implication was clear.

Vicki hadn't been told that part of it. No need to scare her with old threats. She had enough reason to be scared- the Homeguard had destroyed her old quarters. They hated her now.

Jeff couldn't stand the thought that she had been... raped. He couldn't. No-one deserved that, no-one... But if he found out that that's what had happened to her... someone would pay. Jeff would make sure of that.

"Well, I should be getting back. I've got another fun filled day of paperwork waiting for me tomorrow." Jeff smiled and guided Vicki to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your quarters?"

Vicki laughed. "Yes! Yes, I'm sure." They smiled at each other and she left. Walking to the transport tube she kept on smiling, lost in thought. When the doors slid open she didn't realize someone else was there until she walked into them.

"Oh! Oh, I am sorry! Completely lost in thought!" She said, blushing.

"Not at all." Said the tall man with greying hair who she'd run into. His companion, slightly shorter than him, edged forward, as if to check his friend for injury.

Vicki nodded to the both of them and then walked into the tube. She didn't see one of them reach into his pocket and pull out a scanner, attaching it to the wall of Jeff's quarters.

***

Vicki watched the message one more time. She'd already seen it about 20 times, but she never got tired of seeing her fathers' face. She missed him so much.

"_Hey Vicki! Thought I'd drop a reply for your last letter. You seemed worried about something- if anything's wrong, you will tell me, won't you? You letters have been so much more upbeat the last few months, more like the Vicki that I know... I don't want you to get miserable again. I can't stand the thought of you being upset._

_It's much the same here as it's ever been. James killed the power to three decks by misaligning the weapons relay. I tried to tell him off but I was laughing too hard- I hate it when that happens. Michaels and Wilson have continued their little prank war on each other. Wilson somehow managed to get Michaels' vibe shower to spit out flecks of what looked like slime- Wilson responded by hiding flat worms in his shoes! You'd think one of them would have grown up at some point but apparently not!_

_Your mother dropped me a line. She may be up for a promotion! She deserves it- I really hope she gets it. She'll make an excellent Captain._

_I gotta go- I wanna make sure this message gets to you and you know how often the comm. lines in hyperspace screw up long transmissions! I got nothing else I really wanna say except- I love you my little girl. My wild card. I love you and miss you now as much as ever. I wish you were here. I love you so much._

_Bye sweetie_."

Vicki froze the image of her father on the screen. His blue eyes with the crinkly skin at the corners... his smile, warm and friendly as ever... the way his hair still tickled his forehead... Vicki missed him with an ache that refused to abate itself. She desperately wanted to see him. It would be months before she had some leave that would be long enough for her to visit him. Months that would feel like a few eternities.

She'd left the Agamemnon on the 2nd of January 2257. The day before the death of her stepmother, Anna Sheridan. She'd arrived on the station on the 5th, the day after her dad was told what had happened. She wasn't told until almost a week later. She'd never even been to see her dad since then, though she'd been allowed to talk to him on comm. channels after she got the news.

Vicki sighed, pulling her jacket off. She needed to go to bed. Suddenly her link went off. "Yes?"

"Vicki? It's Susan. Jeff's missing."

***

Vicki had been searching Brown Sector for hours. Or at least that's what it felt like. She desperately needed to find him. If someone hurt him... No. She couldn't even think that. She couldn't... Jeff couldn't die. He just couldn't.

She marked another room as searched. Another room, another empty space with no Jeff. Vicki couldn't stand this. She needed to find him she needed- him.

***

Jeff felt exhausted.

He knew he was in a cyber net and the pain wasn't an actual injury but still- he was tired and in pain. He just wanted to sleep.

He also felt a distinct pulling sensation. He felt like something was dragging at his mind- psychotropics. They were trying to break his mind. Drive him crazy.

Suddenly, in front of him, appeared Vicki Sheridan. Short, slightly chubby, blue eyes and a sweet face, usually hardened by an expression of strength and irritation. This time she looked relieved.

"Jeff! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You're- You're..." Jeff could barely form the words. "You're... not... real..."

"Of course I am. Listen Jeff... We've apprehended the men who took you but they used some weird combination of drugs Stephen's never seen before. He thinks that if we remove you from the net too fast it'll damage your mind. That's why they sent me in... You have to stay calm. We're all around you- Ivanova, Garibaldi, Franklin... And I'm right here with you. You're safe."

Jeff felt himself beginning to relax. Vicki was here... he'd be alright...

"Why did they take you anyway? What did they want?"

"I'm not actually sure." Said Jeff weakly. "They kept asking me about The Line. They wanted to know what happened..."

"Huh?" Asked Vicki looking confused. "Everyone knows what happened- The Minbari blew our fleet to bits and then decided not to do the same to Earth. Real charitable of them. What more is there?"

"There's more... I was at The Line. I fought and I was... knocked out. I always thought that that was it. I got knocked out and that's all. But now... I think something happened to me. That's what they wanted to know."

"Well, what happened? If something happened to you then you must remember. Something is still there, surely?"

Jeff paused. Something didn't seem right...

"You said that if I was removed from the net too fast my brain cells would fry-"

"Yeah, that's what Stephen thinks anyway." She said.

"But... Why? Why would they want to risk killing me if they thought I knew something they needed? Surely they'd do anything it took to keep me and my mind intact until they got what they wanted. So why do something that might threaten that?"

"Maybe they didn't mean to. I dunno, do I?" Jeff looked at her sharply. That didn't sound like Vicki. She was always so well spoken...

"What do you think?" He asked her suddenly. She looked confused. "The men who took me... Where were they from?"

"No idea." She said, looking even more confused. "Garibaldi's probably interrogating them now-"

"Garibaldi? Not Michael?"

"Huh?"

"You've been calling him Michael recently- Why is he suddenly Garibaldi again? You two have another fight?"

"Yeah, you know us."

"Yes I do. You two haven't had a fight in months. You wouldn't have fought now. You're not Vicki Sheridan. You a trick of machinery." He shouted to the men who were no doubt listening. "I'm not falling for it! Where are you? Show yourselves!"

Vicki smirked, a cruel mockery of a smile that didn't look good on her face. "We're right here." She said- and it wasn't Vicki's voice. It was the voice of the man who'd been talking to him all this time.

The image warped and shifted until he stood there, just like before.

"Shame. I'd have thought you and her were close enough that you'd tell her-"

"Shut up!" Snapped Jeff, his temper getting the better of him.

"After all, didn't she spend some time in your quarters not too long ago? You must be very close-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

"-Very close. I can't imagine how much it must have hurt when she was raped."

The air left Jeff's lungs, metaphorically speaking. "She wasn't- She said she wasn't-"

"Oh, you mean she didn't tell you? Very interesting... You know, I suppose, that she never trusts anyone with her body? Not Doctors, not friends, not superior officers who behave inappropriately-"

"Inappropriately?!"

"Have you forgotten?" Suddenly, in front of him there was an image. Jeff sitting on the side of his bed with Vicki lying there, asleep. His hand on her forehead. "Why didn't you just go for it then?" Asked the man. "You like her, she likes you, she would have thrown herself at you if she thought she'd have a chance-"

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled, his heart aching. "I'm with Catherine and I love her. Vicki and I are friends... nothing more. Neither of us wants anything more."

"Well, true, after being gang-raped by eight men in her cell, she probably isn't interested..."

"Eight..." Gasped Jeff. His heart ripped open at the thought.

"Yes. Eight. You failed to protect her. Just like you failed to protect your squadron at the Battle Of The Line. Just like you failed Earth when you betrayed us to the Minbari-"

"I DIDN'T BETRAY EARTH!!!"

"LIAR!" And the pain started again.

***

Vicki had just finished checking her third level- still no Jeff- when she got a transmission.

"Vicki! Jeff's been sighted near the Zoccolo..." Vicki ran so fast and hard she didn't hear the rest of what the Lieutenant Commander said. "... And he's considered dangerous, he's acting like he doesn't recognize anyone..."

Vicki practically skidded to a halt right behind Ambassador Delenn. The Minbari was slowly going down the steps into the marketplace. Jeff was crouched in a corner, his eyes wide and crazy. Vicki felt terrified just looking at him. This wasn't Jeff. Not the Jeff she knew.

"Ambassador! Sergeant! Take cover!" Shouted Michael from his vantage point behind a table. Vicki looked at Delenn, well her head bone anyway, and when she the Ambassador didn't hesitate, neither did she. They both went down and walked slowly to where Jeff was sat.

"Commander? It's me. Ambassador Delenn. Your friend."

"Jeff? Do you recognize me? Do you know my voice?"

Jeff looked from Delenn to Vicki and then back. Suddenly he stood and pointed his gun at Delenn. "Stop."

Vicki almost started forward there but Delenn threw her arm out, stopping her.

"I know you." Said Jeff, looking at Delenn like he was trying to remember something. "I know who you are. I know you."

"It's me Commander. Ambassador Delenn. Your friend."

"I know you..." Jeff trailed off. Then he took aim and fired.

***

Jeff leaned back into the MedBay bed. His whole body ached. His head still felt fuzzy. He couldn't wait for the drugs to wash out of his system.

He suddenly heard something out of the corner of his eye and saw Vicki talking to Stephen. He was adjusting the bandages on her arm and knuckles. They were discussing something fairly serious looking but he for the life of him couldn't hear them. As they talked Stephen moved his attentions to her cheek, her lip and her wrists. He then managed to get her onto the bed and saw to her ankles. All the time they were talking.

Then they were finished. Whatever they were talking about they'd come to some kind of agreement. Vicki picked up her jacket... then looked through the glass partition at Jeff. Seeing he was awake she came in.

"Hey you." She said as she came in. You're you doing?"

"Not too bad. My head still hurts though." He said. He knew that he was slurring a little but he didn't care too much. _Ah painkillers. Love 'em_.

"Cool. Do you want me to go?" She asked, looking concerned.

"No, no I wanna talk..." Jeff struggled to get his mind working. He needed it to work... "When I was with them they said something- bad. About you."

"Me?" Said Vicki, looking bemused.

"They said you'd been hurt... with the Homeguard men last week. He said they'd raped you." Jeff couldn't get his head to work properly. Couldn't get the thought power to phrase himself properly. "They said eight... Is it true?"

Vicki looked pained the look of pain on his face. "No." At the look of worried disbelief on his face, she said with even more vehemence, "NO! I swear to you, not one of them did that. Biggs... He implied that it might happen. And he kissed me, the bastard..." She fought to get control over herself and, trying to lighten the mood, added, "He needs to wash his teeth more often."

Jeff smiled, part relief part humour. "Good. I didn't want to think that happened."

She smiled at him. "I promise you, if something like that happened, I'd tell you. If nothing else, I'd want to see you beat the guy to a pulp."

"I did. Biggs, I hit him."

"Cool!" She said. "Don't tell Stephen though, he may not approve."

He laughed again, his face regaining some of his colour.

Vicki considered him for a moment. "You know Jeff... When you were in the Zoccolo, you were pretty gone... And seeing Delenn was what brought you back. Before you saw her you were pretty much shooting at everyone. After you saw her you only shot the guy that took you. It was a pretty abrupt change in mental state. Do you remember what was going on in that charming little cyber net thing?"

He thought for a moment. "I remember when they tried to trick me with an image of you."

"Huh?"

"They made it look like you'd come to save me. Tried to trick me. It didn't work. They don't know you like I do." Vicki smiled at him. "There was something... I recalled something from The Line..."

Vicki leaned on her elbow. "The Line? I knew you'd fought on it. What happened?"

"I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was on one of the Minbari cruisers. They tortured me, interrogated me." Vicki grabbed his hand. It hurt her to think of him in that situation. "One of them held something in front of me... some kind of triangle that glowed. And while I was there... I think I saw Delenn. I'm sure it was her. But what was she doing there? She and some of the others were wearing grey robes, they looked very ceremonial."

"Grey?" Asked Vicki. He nodded. "Something I heard during the war, part of our intelligence gathering efforts... referred to the Grey Council. Some kind of high leaders. The Minbari aren't usually arbitrary when they name things. Maybe it's called the Grey Council because they wear grey robes... or the other way round."

"Delenn was with them. I'm sure of it. Do you remember the Soul Hunter?" How couldn't she? "He called her Satai. I checked the computer records..."

"It's an honorific title. For members of the Grey Council, it's believed. There's something else... You know Delenn's aide, Lennier?" He nodded. "When he first arrived he looked down when he saw her. Like he was afraid to look her in the eye. It's a sign of respect among the Minbari to show humility. The higher someone is authority-wise the more you defer to them. For an ambassadorial aide to not want to look at his employer she'd have to be higher than just ambassador..."

He nodded. His eyelids drooping. His shoulders slumping. Vicki coughed nervously.

"I really should go. You're exhausted." She turned to go.

"Wait. Could you stay?" She looked at him. "I don't really want to be alone. At least until the drugs wear off." Vicki smiled and sat next to him. "Feel free to keep talking. I like the sound of your voice."

She smiled. "So it's a story you want?" He smiled, his head nodding. "Well... I know a good one. Old story, heard it when I was a child.

Once upon a time there was a little girl called... Mary. And Mary was a happy little girl, playing with her mummy and daddy. Then some bad people came and promised to do bad things. Mary was scared for her family and friends and all the fields she'd played in and all the nice people around her. So she went to a group of people who were trying to find a way to stop the bad guys. She was too young to join them so she got loads of her friends together. They all went to the people in charge of the good guys and convinced them to let the kids join up. So they did.

The learning she had to do for a year changed her. She didn't play anymore. She didn't smile as often. She became distant with her mummy, who was afraid of what was happening to her little girl. She fought the bad guys until one day there was a really big fight. Mary knew she wouldn't survive but she had to do something. So she went and fought. She watched nine of her friends die. And then...

Then her fighter was damaged. She was pulled into a big enemy ship. Taken out of the fighter. She was scared so she pretended to be unconscious. They took her to a big dark room. She was lain on the floor and tried to peek at what was going on through a slit in her eyelids. A big man wearing white came up and held out something she couldn't see. There was a light and he went away. There were other people from the good guys' fighters lying around her. Some way away there was another man standing up with his arms tied out to the side. She couldn't see his face. Then several other people wearing white dressy things came and did things in everyone's heads. Mary knew they were trying to make her forget but she'd always had the ability to fool telepaths into thinking they were achieving things when they weren't. So the woman leaning over her left without changing anything. Then Mary was carried back to her ship which was put back into space."

Jeff looked into Vicki's eyes. She looked back.

"The End."


	7. Mind War

Chapter Seven- Mind War.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Talia, OMC, Bester, Catherine Sakai.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Mild Violence, extremely minor sexual references.

Spoilers: The episode of Mind War is fairly spoiled in this one.

Summary: The Sergeant meets a new enemy and an old friend.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. Also, sorry if this is more fragmented than usual, my sister's home and it makes for difficult updatingness if she's on Computer all the fraggin time! Plus I've just got a job (woo hoo) so I can't just sit up 'til 6 to do it anymore (whimper). I'll try to do better next time, promise!

***

Sunday 24th April 2258

***

Vicki Sheridan yawned. It had been a long day. 14 arrests! None of them serious but still... 14!

The tube suddenly slowed. Since Vicki knew she wasn't anywhere near Red 30 she stood to the side, waiting for the next tube traveller.

The door whooshed open to reveal Catherine Sakai. Vicki instantly recognized her from the time she'd passed her and Jeff in the hallway. Jeff, who Vicki had a crush on the size of Earth. Catherine was one of those beautiful people with intelligence and humour- a real catch for Jeff. And therefore someone Vicki really wanted to dislike, but couldn't. She was too likeable.

Catherine looked sideways at Vicki as she requested the Zoccolo. Then she seemed to come to a decision. She turned to Vicki and said, "Excuse me... Are you Sergeant Victoria Sheridan?"

Vicki nodded. "Yeah. And you're Catherine Sakai, Commander Sinclair's... partner."

Catherine nodded. "Yeah. Jeff speaks a lot about you. He cares about you a great deal."

"Well, he loves you. That much was obvious; I saw it in his eyes when he told me a story that involved you." There. No feminine rivalry. Sakai knew that she was Jeff's and he was hers and that Vicki knew she didn't have a chance. Hopefully that would be the end of that. Vicki really didn't want to have to fight the gauntlet over a man she knew she could never have.

Catherine relaxed a little too. She'd obviously wanted the same thing... To know where they both stood with Jeff. It may have been an awkward moment but the moment had passed and they could be nice without being suspicious.

"So... is it true you nearly blew up a military compound the first time you and Jeff kissed?"

Catherine burst out laughing. "Oh god yes! I'd nearly forgotten- We'd been making eyes at each other for ages but we'd been held back by the whole 'he's my instructor I'm his student' thing and one day we were alone in the flight bay working on one of the Starfuries when he just went for it! I'd never been so pleasantly surprised in all my life! Of course, when my elbow accidently hit the control panel and activated the weapon system and put the whole compound on alert it kinda killed the mood."

She and Vicki laughed companionably. "So how long will you be on the station?" Asked Vicki.

"Only for about a day; I'm meeting a client who may want me to do a planetary survey for him. If the deal works out I'll be leaving." Vicki looked at her new friend and saw the look on her face.

"You really hate it, don't you?" Catherine looked at her. "Leaving Jeff. You really hate it."

"Yeah. Now we finally seem to be getting it right, I don't wanna go in case it messes things up again. But if I give up my job I'll be miserable and resentful and the same would apply if I actually managed to convince Jeff to give up his job. We just gotta hope that we can work this..."

Just then the tube came to a stop and Michael Garibaldi came on. Vicki sighed. Michael was like a brother to her now- incredibly annoying and nosey.

He smirked at Jeff's lover and admirer- not that he knew about Vicki's feelings for Jeff. Vicki hoped anyway.

As the tube began to move again, he said, "So... Any good plans for Jeff coming out of this little pow-wow?"

"Get stuffed Mr Garibaldi." Said Catherine in a conversational tone of voice.

"So... know each well?" Said Vicki, repressing a snigger. They argued just like she had with Commander James on her father's ship.

"Oh, I've known Catherine ever since I knew Jeff. They go further back than me and Jeff though. Ever since the war..."

"Yes, I remember. You and I met after some disastrous mission on Mars; Jeff never told me the full details. Jeff had decided that he liked you, lord knew why, and he was trying to get you cleaned up. He had hired you on retainer doing runs for the local EarthForce outpost. You and he hadn't actually met face to face for a few years since the mission I mentioned and he and I were having dinner one night when you came barging into his apartment complaining about shipping schedules or something. You and he argued for several minutes and then he abruptly invited you to dinner! We spent the rest of the evening trying to ignore each other!" By this point Vicki was laughing so hard she had to brace herself against the wall. "Of course- Michael was sober by this point but he was still grouchy with withdrawal from the alcohol so maybe you should be cut some slack for being a grouch."

Vicki kept giggling for about a minute as Michael got his own back.

"Hey, when you and I met you and Jeff had just got back together for the- what was it- 2nd time?"

Catherine tried not to look embarrassed. "3rd, actually." Vicki hid a smirk.

"Yeah. And this would make it the..."

"5th time we got together." More blushing.

Suddenly the tube slowed again. Vicki and Michael wiped the smirks off their faces. As security they had to present a professional veneer to anyone out of security. Or the command staff. Or the girlfriends of the command staff.

The doors slid open to reveal Talia Winters and a professional looking man. They began to walk in and stopped.

"Ah, Miss Sakai." Said the man pleasantly.

Catherine greeted him back while Vicki and Michael looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Coincidences always made them alert.

"So, meeting in the cafe as planned?" Asked the man. Catherine nodded eagerly. Vicki looked to her side and noticed the look on Garibaldi's face as he looked at Talia. She looked forward again, smirking.

"So, something I've always wondered- what's it like, being a telepath?" Asked the man politely.

"It's like being in a hotel room where you can just hear the voices of the people either side of you. You can try and block it out but some things invariably get through- strong thoughts, emotions, things like that."

They rode in comfortable silence for several seconds. Then Talia's head twitched. She angled it sideways, as if trying to hear something. Suddenly she stiffened. And thrust her elbow back- into Michael's gut.

The tall security man bent double, his breath whooshing out of him. Vicki fought the urge to laugh. Catherine grinned. Talia straightened up sternly and her client didn't appear to notice anything. The tube came to a stop and Catherine and her business associate stepped out. Followed by Talia, who nodded politely to Vicki and glared at Michael, who had yet to straighten up fully.

As the doors slid shut Vicki looked down at Michael, who was just getting out of his curled up position. "Problem, Sir?" She said, grinning like a cat.

***

Jeff suppressed a sigh of boredom. More paperwork. He at least understood why Vicki had complained so much when she was stuck on desk duty.

Suddenly Garibaldi's aid, Jack, walked in. "Commander, we got a couple of VIP's to see you."

"Send them in." Said Jeff, quickly finishing off his paperwork. He heard three people come in. Hearing their greeting and request for a moment of his time he said, "No, not at all..." Then he realized. He hadn't actually _heard_ their greeting. He looked up.

Three humans stood before him. Two adults, one of them male and one female, and one boy who didn't look like he was completely out of his teen years yet. All of them wearing the uniform of Psi Cops.

"Get out... of my head." Said Jeff firmly. It wasn't that he had a problem with telepaths, he didn't... He just didn't want them in his mind. They were supposed to respect that.

"My apologies Commander. It saves time." Said the adult man. His face gave the impression of a shark swimming up behind its prey. "My name is Bester. This is my senior partner, Ms. Kelsey..." He indicated the woman next to him, who strongly reminded Jeff of a snowman in slim human female form. "..And this is my junior partner, Mr Muroe..."

"Please, call me Adam." He said, smiling. And holding his hand out.

Jeff was instantly disarmed. This boy was nothing like what Jeff would expect from a Psi Cop. He seemed open and friendly.

He was tall, only about an inch or two shorter than Jeff himself. Blond hair like spun gold slopped over his forehead, blue eyes the colour of bluebells shone with humour and honesty and skin the colour of ivory. Thick strong shoulders and a broad chest spoke to a good physical condition. Jeff shook the proffered hand, liking him immediately.

Bester, on the other hand, seemed annoyed at Adam's friendliness. "Yes, well," he said, unnecessarily loud. Shaking Jeff and Adam out of their moment of greeting. "No need to waste time. We are here for a reason, after all." This last part seemed directed at Adam, who reacted as if rebuked. "We are here after an individual who may be a threat to the entire Earth Alliance. One Jason Ironheart."

***

After the meeting was over, Bester turned to Adam. "You go and check the security records for any sign of Ironheart." Adam nodded and left.

He walked down the corridor. He knew he attracted a few looks of appreciation from some of the female crew workers- who took one look at his psi corps badge and promptly walked away. Very fast.

Adam hated it. He'd always been gregarious and sociable. He liked people. Ever since he joined Psi Corps just after the War he'd been treated with fear, suspicion... even outright anger.

He'd never forget the first time he'd worn the uniform and met someone outside the Corps. An old man with his daughter and grandchildren. The youngest, a boy who could only have been about 4, had looked up at him with clear brown eyes. Adam had smiled at him. The next thing he knew he was on the floor with a badly bleeding nose. The old man was standing over him with clenched fists. He'd shouted at the 'mind-fragger', telling him to never touch his grandsons' mind again. Adam had been about to deny having done anything wrong when the man grabbed him by his lapel and dragged him up to stare at the man face up close. The boy's mother had a terrified hold on the small boy. Adam had been dropped, like something that was disgusting, and the man had shepherded his family away. The last Adam had seen of the small boy was his scared eyes looking at him over his mother's shoulder. The kid had been terrified of him.

Ever since then, Adam had done his utmost to avoid doing anything that he knew normals were afraid of- accidently scanning them for instance. He didn't want to be feared. He hated it.

Suddenly Adam looked up. Walking towards him were two EarthForce officers. One adult man and one younger woman. The man moved between Adam and his partner, automatically it seemed. Adam was about to move past them when it struck him that he knew her.

Adam looked around at her. Her blue eyes, like a deep twilight sky, practically shouted at him. He knew her. He _knew_ her.

Vicki looked at the tall Adonis in black. Adam. Her first love. He was here.

Michael looked around at Vicki. She had a stunned look on her face. Michael thought he knew what was wrong.

"It's alright. They're not going to be here for long. Don't worry, they should keep their minds to themselves. I'm not fond of them either." Michael continued to try and reassure Vicki. Not noticing that she wasn't paying the blindest bit of attention.

***

Michael heaved a breath as he and Vicki entered C+C. He didn't even need to look around to spot Jeff, who was standing at his post as ever.

"Hey Jeff," He said. "I've narrowed down the search for Ironheart, cross checking the quarters that have been rented in the last few days and so forth; we're down to 50 quarters. Not brilliant but better than nothing. The sooner we find this Ironheart and get rid of these Psi Cops the better."

"Right. Get to it." Said Jeff, looking distracted.

Michael and Vicki turned to leave, only to have their way blocked by Bester just coming in.

"Only 50 quarters to search? Good!" He said. He turned to Michael and smiled. "Anatomically impossible, Mister Garibaldi. But you're welcome to try. Any time. Anywhere."

"Come on Michael." Said Vicki, not wanting to see if he'd deck the little teep.

Suddenly, Besters' eyes landed on Vicki. "Ahh. Miss Sheridan, yes?"

"Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan, Sir." Said Vicki professionally.

"Ah, yes. Sergeant. I've heard a lot about you." Vicki looked into his eyes and repressed a shiver. Her mental blocks were still up but she knew he'd pick up on her fear. Men like him always did, regardless of telepathic power. "Yes. I've heard a great deal."

Vicki turned and left, feeling cold. Exactly what had he meant?

***

"You withheld information and put this entire station at risk!" Snapped Sinclair.

"We did what we thought was necessary, Commander." Returned Bester.

"Commander, we are sorry, we really didn't consider Ironheart this much of a threat-" Suddenly Adam broke off. Bester had shot a sharp look at him and Adam jerked a little before falling silent. Jeff wondered. Had Bester given him a psi message?

"I want to know what's going on now!" Shouted Jeff.

"We've told you what you need to know-"

"No you haven't! I've got half a dozen people with injuries and a section of Blue 16 that's turned into a no-man's land!"

"Commander, the Corps had no idea-" Began Adam again but was cut off again by Bester. The older man looked at him sharply, and Adam staggered back a little. His hand went to his head briefly.

As he straightened quickly, Susan said, "Are you alright? What just happened?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. Too quickly. "Just had a headache, that's all." Jeff and Susan both glared at Bester, who looked back, unperturbed.

***

Vicki and Jeff wandered around the Zoccolo, talking about nothing. They were both worried about this situation with Ironheart, but weren't sure what to do. Neither of them trusted the Corps, and certainly not the Cops, but they also knew that if Bester was right and Ironheart had killed a man then he was a huge risk to station security and they had to do something.

Suddenly Talia approached. "Commander, may I speak with you?"

He nodded. Vicki turned to make an exit but Talia said, "Don't worry Vicki, I think I can trust you well enough." This made both of them listen harder.

"I've had contact with Ironheart." They stared. "He says he needs to talk to you Commander but he also needs reassurances that you won't turn him over to the Cops. I think you should hear what he has to say."

"Do you trust him?" Asked Jeff.

"Yes." Said Talia simply. "And I also know we shouldn't trust the Cops who are here. Their lying, or at least, not telling the whole truth."

Vicki looked at the floor. She was torn between protecting the station... and an old friend. Jeff turned to her.

"Vicki. I want you to approach the younger Cop, Adam. He seems on the level, and I know you can block your thoughts from scanning. See if you can't figure out what's going on."

Vicki nodded, her chest suddenly tight.

All the way to Adam's temporary quarters she tried to still her racing heart. Adam had been so close to her... Closer than anyone other than her father had ever been. But he wasn't the same now. He couldn't be. 10 years in Psi Corps would change anyone. What was he now, if he wasn't the boy she'd known? Who was she going to be talking to?

As she reached his quarters to doors swished open before she could reach out for the call panel. She'd expected it to. He'd know she was coming. That was the one thing she knew for sure.

She walked straight in without asking. He stood in the middle of the room, a distant look on his face. Tall, clad in black... with those damnable gloves on. They made him seem even more distant. She could remember how much he'd loved holding her hand. They'd seemed so close when he'd held her hand.

But she couldn't think of that. "Adam. You have to tell me what's going on."

"You haven't changed Star-Swan." He said. His face was still expressionless but there was the tiniest tremor in his voice. He wasn't certain. He was very uncertain.

"Star-Voice... I can't tell if you've changed or not. And if you have... I can't tell whether it's for the better... or for the worse."

He walked towards her. Vicki kept her ground. She never backed down. Never...

"I never stopped you know." Vicki felt all the air go out of her. This one exclamation hit her harder than any she'd heard before. Before she could get any breath to respond, or cry, he continued. "I've not held anything back from your friend, the Commander. Well, nothing that has any relevance to this situation with Ironheart in any way. I would tell them if I knew anything that would help. I swear to you Star-Swan." Vicki swallowed. Tears were burning behind her eyes. "However... I'm just a junior Cop. I'm the youngest to reach even this position, but still- they don't trust me. Not with everything. They know something, I know they do. And they have no intention of sharing it with anyone. Not me and not Sinclair."

Vicki turned without a word. She didn't think she could say anything to him... She'd bawl. She knew it.

She strode into the corridor, then paused. She couldn't just leave. She had to say something... She heard the door slide shut. As the locks hissed into place, she murmured, "I didn't stop either."

Inside his quarters, Adam said, "I know."

***

Adam couldn't read the book. It was Tolstoy, which he loved, but he couldn't settle. He couldn't stop thinking of her...

He sat up, fed up with pointless time wasting. He might as well do some shopping. There were many things he'd find here that he couldn't get from the Corps Barracks. He tapped the BabCom unit on... Just in time to catch the message.

"... Repeat the Main Corridor is being shut down for Security Drill purposes. Please find an alternate route to your desired destination. If you require assistance..."

He didn't. He was already out the door. 'Security Drill Purposes' didn't cut it. Something was up. If it had to do with Ironheart he'd have to do something. To stop him.

As he ran onto the lift he wasn't sure if by 'him' he meant Ironheart... or Bester.

When the doors opened, he knew.

Ironheart stood in the middle of the Corridor. He was surrounded by a shimmering field. Bester and Kelsey were approaching him, trying to send the password. Sinclair, Winters and Vicki were at the side, shouting helplessly at the Cops. Suddenly, Sinclair lashed out at Bester, hitting him in the face. The shorter man staggered back. Kelsey, instead of backing off as she should have done, got even closer to Ironheart. The darker man pleaded with her to back off. She refused... and then suddenly she wasn't there.

Adam gaped. What had just- Then he saw Bester's gun.

"NO!" He shouted, and sent a wave of mental energy at Bester, knocking the man's aim off. The shot went wide, hitting the deck plating. Ironheart looked at Adam and, for a moment, their eyes met.

Then Bester regained his concentration and aimed again. Ironheart turned and ran, staggering. Vicki and Talia ran after him, both terrified for him. Sinclair ran forward to Bester but he was too far. Adam didn't think he could manage another hit. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran forward and grabbed Bester's gun arm.

"No! Stop! You'll kill him..." Then there was only pain- and darkness.

"Adam!" Screeched Vicki as she saw her oldest love collapse... blood gushing from his shoulder.

"Go! I've got Jason... You go!" Shouted Talia.

Vicki ran to Adam's side.

***

"So you want me to lie to my superior officers? And why would I do that?" Said Bester, his icy countenance back in place.

"Because if you don't I will make public the fact that your negligence in informing me and my people of your scientist's tinkering with Ironheart caused the death of your partner. And on top of what I've already said, I want your assurance that Adam will not be punished for his actions..."

"You mean his insubordination? I would think, as a military man, you'd know how dangerous it is to let such actions go unpunished."

"They will go unpunished. That's not negotiation. That's fact."

Bester looked into Sinclair's eyes. "Fine. Unpunished." He stood to go. "But never forgotten."

***

Vicki sped up. She knew he'd have to go soon. She just wanted to say goodbye.

Suddenly, she passed a familiar figure. "Hey Catherine. How's your trip been? I received word that your ship was damaged... you run into any kind of trouble?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What kind of trouble?"

"You know what? I'm on my way to find out, I hope. I'll let you know. Bye!" Vicki waved, confused. Oh well. She'd know soon enough. She always did.

She strode into MedBay... Just in time to see Adam pulling his black shirt on. His chest was bare.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, twirling around.

"It's alright Vicki." Said Adam. "No problem."

"Yeah, but this seems to happen quite a bit." She said, blushing as she remembered the time she saw Sinclair half naked. The memory was enough to make her cringe even more. "I just wanted to say... Thank you. What you did... was brave."

"Nah." He responded. "Just instinct."

"Yeah. That's what... I... always loved about you." Vicki stammered out. She heard Adam pause.

Suddenly, his hand touched her shoulder. She turned around, ridiculously grateful he'd put his shirt on. His eyes were gentle. Kind. Adam's eyes. _He hasn't changed_. She looked down and realized that he still didn't have his gloves on.

He reached down and took her left hand in his right. His left hand went to her face, cupping her cheek. She felt his mind brush against hers... And she let her walls down.

Bliss. The feeling of belonging she hadn't felt for years. Ever since they'd split up. They fit together. She felt right with him.

She was so far gone she almost didn't register his mental voice as he said "I love you Star-Swan. My beautiful Star-Swan. I want to give you something. A gift. Happy 18th birthday in three days."

Slowly he pulled away, pulling the connection apart. He smiled at her... And left. Vicki stood in the now deserted MedBay. Touching her cheek in a daze, she wondered... What was the gift?


	8. By Any Means Necessary

Chapter Eight- By Any Means Necessary.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Connolly, Zento, G'Kar, Londo.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Extremely mild violence, bad language.

Spoilers: The episode of By Any Means Necessary. And, you know what? I'm gonna stop bothering to mention the spoilers. Every chapter is based on each relevant episode. They all have spoilers in them that are warped by the presence of the OC's. There ya go.

Summary: Vicki deals with bureaucracy and gets her first taste of politics.

Author's note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of the great maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. Please, no-one complain about the length- it is way too short and I both know and apologise. I was rushing to get this out because of how little I've been updating recently. Damn sister. Damn driving test coming up! Again, my apologies. Also, the story 'cruelty is as cruelty does' takes place after this chapter.

***

May 2258.

***

Vicki jerked awake. She looked around blearily, completely confused. What woke her up?

Suddenly a familiar beep sounded again and Vicki huffed as she reached over to her link and picked the offending technology up.

"Yes?" She said, trying not to snap.

"Vicki? It's Jeff." She fought the urge to start fiddling with her hair, which looked atrocious. "There's been an explosion in the docking bay. I need you help Michael investigate."

"On it Jeff." Said Vicki. Dropping her link, Vicki rolled out of bed and sprinted for the bathroom, dragging the quilt behind her. She needed to get ready in record time.

***

Vicki walked into the room, tailing Michael. The investigation hadn't been fun, but at least none of the Dockers were to blame. And thank god it hadn't been a bomb! Michael strode forward as usual and said, "The explosion was caused by faulty equipment." He went on to explain about the screwy chips and Vicki glanced at Miss Connolly. She looked like she was going to have an aneurism.

Finally, she snapped, "you've got a much bigger problem than a few dodgy chips, _Commander_." Then she walked out.

After a quick look at Jeff, Vicki followed her. "Hey, Connolly! Wait up!" She jogged until they were side by side. "How bad is it?"

Connolly looked at her for a moment. "How bad?" She said finally. "My workers are working triple shifts. They're getting less pay than I would expect for single shifts! They're being constantly rushed to work faster because C+C overscheduled the Docking Schedule. They don't get nearly enough free time, they get stiffed every time there's a change to the budget, they get treated like second class citizens and the environment is dangerous- we've lost a member of our team this morning and the commander and his lackeys are talking about their precious schedule, like his death didn't mean anything!"

"It did!" Said Vicki insistently. "Jeff and the others aren't officer class snobs. They don't think of the Dockers or any group of people on the station as second class anything, or as expendable or anything like that. Jeff will fight for you in the senate, for the money and the treatment you need and deserve- he already did last time! You have to understand- it's the senate that makes the ultimate decision! It's not on Jeff's shoulders. And as for the whole schedule thing," Vicki threw her hands up in an exaggerated shrug. "C+C tries to avoid doing it but it's sometimes unavoidable. We can only hope that the senate will pull their fingers out and do something, now that there's been a death there's no way they can pass off our concerns."

Connolly looked slightly cooler. "Sheridan, I know you and Sinclair and the others aren't, as you said, officer snobs. No matter what I might say in the heat of the moment. But the senate won't care about Delvientos' death. As far as they're concerned, we are an easily replaceable resource. And we always will be." Connolly strode away, leaving Vicki fuming at the senate for their inhumanity.

***

"Sinclair!" Snapped Senator Hidoshi. "What's going on there? We just received a very strong letter from Sergeant Sheridan!"

Jeff swore as the senator told him what she had written word for word. Then he ran down to the Zoccolo where Vicki was doing her security rounds. "Sergeant Sheridan!"

Vicki looked around. Seeing Jeff, and the expression on his face, she came to attention, saying, "Commander Sinclair."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Snapped Jeff.

"When, Sir?" Asked Vicki, trying not to sound pert.

"When you sent the letter to the senate!"

"I was merely expressing my opinion. Sir."

"You couldn't have found a slightly less inflammatory way to do that?! You called them 'slave masters'!"

"With all due respect, Sir, I merely said that they have the mentality of slave masters."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes sir. And are you really saying you don't agree with my assessment?"

Jeff sighed in exasperation. "Personally, of course I agree with you. But professionally I have to support the senate and their decisions. You may have endangered your career by insulting them."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"Just be careful Vicki."

***

Vicki sighed as she stood in C+C. Another useless report. Another few hours that the situation between the wiener Zento and the Dockers are getting more heated. She was very worried. If they actually went on strike and Zento actually invoked the rush act there would be a blood bath. She couldn't stand the thought of all the innocent, hard working Dockers getting slammed again. It was all too often the same story repeated throughout earth's history.

Suddenly the door opened and ambassador Mollari and G'Kar stride in, shouting. Vicki winced. Jeff was already strained from the stress of the situation with the Dockers. This may be his breaking point.

"Commander! This- this creature is a thief."

"You call me a thief one more time Mollari..."

"He stole the statue-"

"I have been in the presence of witnesses for several hours..."

"Then it was your attack dog Na'Toth..."

Vicki watched Jeff's face get more and more tense and braced herself for the explosion.

"That's enough! Out! All of you! Lieutenant Commander Ivanova! In ten seconds you will escort anyone not authorized to be in here to the brig!"

"Yes Sir!" With a grim smile Ivanova turned to the staring Ambassadors. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three!" As she went she herded the protesting diplomats out of the door. Just as they reached the corridor though, Vicki intervened.

"If you don't mind Commander, Ambassadors, I'd like a quick moment." Jeff sighed and nodded. The Ambassadors stopped in their fleeing. "I discovered something about the G'Quan'Eth plants that has some gravity in this situation." Londo looked apprehensive. "I checked the station records. It is actually illegal to possess the G'Quan'Eth plant whilst on his station- unless it's for legitimate medical or religious purposes."

"WHAT!?"

"It's true Ambassador. Check the station records yourself if you don't believe me. If Security 'officially' found out you had the plant... well, they'd have to arrest you. If, however, you were to hand over the plant to a member of the station staff, or to someone who intends to use it for one of the two aforementioned acceptable reasons- like G'Kar for instance- then there would be no further said."

Londo looked like he'd love to hit something. Most likely her. Finally, he said, "very well. I'll hand the G'Quan'Eth over. AS LONG AS our statue is returned."

"And, if neither of you mind, I'll oversee the transfer- so that if the issue is ever officially referred to, I can personally put it to rest without any aspirations cast on anyone's character." She smiled sweetly at Londo, who looked even more like he wanted to perform some act of violence, and G'Kar, who looked like he'd just discovered the concept of Christmas.

The two diplomats left, one fuming and the other jubilant, and Vicki moved to go with them. She stopped at the door when she heard "Vicki."

She turned to see Commander Sinclair looking at her. "Thank you." He mouthed silently. She grinned at him, nodded at Ivanova and left, nearly bumping into Michael Garibaldi.

***

"Sergeant Sheridan, you are being juvenile and childish-"

"They both mean the same thing and I resent the implication!"

"Mr Zento, Sergeant Sheridan, please-"

Vicki glared at the slimy Zento. Jeff looked between them helplessly.

"If Sergeant Sheridan will continue to refuse to do her job-"

"I have the right to refuse to obey an order that seriously conflicts with my personal moral and ethical beliefs- and this does it in spades! I will not arrest the Dockers for trying to get what they deserve!"

"If you would just listen you stupid girl-" was as far as Zento got before Vicki slapped around the face.

She walked off, her message made clear. Jeff tried to restrain a smile at the look on Zento's face.

"That's it!" The man snapped. "She's dismissed!"

"No she isn't!" Snapped Jeff back, all trace of levity gone. "Sheridan was right- she does have the right to refuse to do something against her morals. You can't force or coerce her to do otherwise."

"She will be dismissed for failing to follow orders-" Zento began again but he was quickly cut off by Jeff.

"NO! Victoria Sheridan will NOT be dismissed! And she will NOT be dismissed because I said so! And if you don't like it Mr Zento, I suggest you take it up with the Senate. They gave me overriding jurisdiction in grid Epsilon, and therefore on this station. It's my call and I'm making it."

***

Orin Zento strode towards the Exit Gate in the Custom's area. He was fuming. He couldn't believe Sinclair had done that. He'd deliberately twisted the word of the Law to pander to the selfish whims of those blasted Dockers! There would be a reckoning one day, oh yes; he'd make sure of it.

Suddenly he saw Sergeant Victoria Sheridan standing at the Customs gate, clearly working departures. He strode up to her and she looked at him coolly.

"You'll pay for what you did." He snarled at her. "I swear you'll pay."

"Mr Zento, I've heard those very words literally hundreds of times before. From far more believable people than you. Have a nice flight." She said as she took his identicard from him, ran it through her reader, handed it back to him and pointed him towards the exit. Zento left, fuming.

Vicki turned back to her work, completely uncaring of the fact that she'd acquired yet another enemy.


	9. Deathwalker Believers

Deathwalker/Believers

Characters: OFC, Na'Toth, Franklin, Sinclair, G'Kar, Garibaldi, Ivanova.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Violence, injury, public drunkenness, smooching.

Summary: Vicki is injured getting in between Na'Toth and her Shonn'Karr. She takes the next week off and relaxes, chatting with friends and making big romance mistakes.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. 'Cruelty Is As Cruelty Does' is before this chapter.

Very very very sorry for the delay! I failed my driving test but took it again and passed! That and the fact that my energy levels have been somewhere around my ankles for weeks and... Again, many apologies! Review if you forgive me. Review if you don't! Just pleeeaaase review! Please? *meek*

***

June 2258

***

Vicki happily trotted to work. She'd been on customs duty for almost a straight week and was almost beginning to enjoy it, despite the lack of any opportunity to shoot at something. She moseyed through the welcoming area and half-ran to the entry gate. She nodded to Zack Allan, who looked like he was going to pass out. Clearly he'd gotten the early shift- a killer. She smiled sympathetically as he practically threw the reader into her arms and ran for the transport tube.

She shook her head in amusement as she began to go through the new arrivals. Poor Zack. The man hadn't had the opportunity to get together with his boy toy Corwin for several days now, if Vicki's memory of the Security and C+C timetable was correct. She hoped they'd get another chance soon- the two of them were made for each other.

She double checked the identicard in her hand and looked up at the passenger in question. She was hooded so Vicki couldn't see her face. Her ID papers were Minbari- but the picture on them clearly showed a non-Minbari face. "I'm sorry Ma'am, could you remove your hood please?"

The tall figure placed her hand luggage on the floor and pulled her hood down, revealing a feline face and loads of hair. Definitely not a Minbari. But somehow familiar.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain why you have Minbari ID when you're not Minbari? Station Security regulations demand-" was as far as she got before-

"DEATHWALKER!!" An orangy-browny blur rushed past her and shoved the passenger into a pile of crates, knocking them to the floor. Vicki stared in shock as Na'Toth, aide to the Narn Ambassador, picked up a tool from the floor and began to beat the woman with it. Seeing backup approaching from the other side of the hall, Vicki intervened.

"Na'Toth, stop-" The Narn whirled around, picked Vicki up by the front of her uniform and physically threw her into the wall. Stars danced in her vision for all of two seconds before the great darkness yawned open.

***

Garibaldi ran up in time to drag Na'Toth away from her victim. He and his team called MedBay for the woman and then ran to Vicki's side.

The young officer's face was pale and a small trickle of blood was making its way down the side of her face. Her breathing seemed strong, though, and there was no gushing blood, which Michael took for a good sign. He gently rearranged her body until she was lying prone on the floor, looking far more comfortable. The medics rushed in to tend to the wounded women and Michael gently squeezed Vicki's hand as she was transferred to a stretcher and carried away.

***

Vicki swam in the haze for a few minutes happily. Nice colours, nice twinkly sounds, no Narn females trying to remove your head...

Narn. Na'Toth. Her victim.

Vicki shot awake. Or tried to, before she was dragged down by the restraining strap on her torso. She looked around for a moment panicking and then yelled; "Hey Doc! Lemme out!"

Stephen came into the bay, looking relieved. "Thank God! I was worried you were going to go into another coma! How do you feel?"

"Completely and utterly fine. Let me out of these restraints so I can go back to my work please?"

"Oh no!" Stephen instantly looked serious and Vicki knew she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this. "No! You. Are. Not. Going. Back. To. Work. Until you've rested."

"Come on Stephen! I've already rested- how much desk work are you going to put me through?"

At that moment, Jeffrey Sinclair walked through the door. "Stephen! How're our patients?"

"The woman should be alright- remarkable metabolism! Vicki-"

"Is completely alright and can go back to work as soon as he's removed this horrible thing!" Said Vicki enthusiastically, pulling at the restraint.

"NO!" This time it was Jeff. "You were hurt more severely this time! You have to rest."

"For how long?" Huffed Vicki.

"At least three weeks."

"WHAT!?! Stephen, you can't seriously expect me to ride a desk for three fraggin weeks-"

"No." Said Stephen, more calmly this time. "No desk work."

"Huh? You said I had to rest..."

"Yes Vicki. REST."

A horrific possibility dawned on her. "NO! I'M NOT GOING ON VACATION!!"

"YES! You are." Said Jeff, very suddenly stern. "No arguments. You dislocated your shoulder and suffered a nasty concussion along with a few cracked ribs, a minor puncture in your left lung and a lot of bruising. You are RESTING for at least three weeks. We'd demand longer if we thought you wouldn't assassinate us for it!"

"I still might!" Retorted Vicki.

"Vicki." Said Stephen. "Please. You haven't taken any holiday since you got here. Unless you actually count the time you were in a coma and recovering afterwards. You should have had loads of time off from that but you refused! This time I'm putting my foot down. You are resting! That's final!"

Vicki huffed. "Fine. At least remove the sodding restraint!"

"Not for a few hours, until I know your shoulder's fully healed. Then you'll return to your quarters to REST and RELAX! NO WORK!!!"

***

Vicki threw the book across the room. She hated being cooped up with nothing to do. She was a Do-er. Not a sit-around-and-knitter.

She walked across the room and picked up her book. She put it on the shelf, sighing. She'd go out... if she had anywhere to go. But she didn't.

The door chimed and Vicki jumped eagerly. "YES!? Who is it?"

"It is Ambassador G'Kar. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Come in!" The door swung open and the tall Narn made his way inside. "Am I glad to see... well. Anyone! I was going stir crazy!"

G'Kar laughed lightly. Vicki couldn't believe she was having a rational and even nice conversation starter with him. She always treated him as an unknown quantity. He always treated her the same way. Now...

"I just wanted to apologize for Na'Toth's behaviour earlier. She had no right to hurt you."

"Well, the Doctor says I'll be alright, and I should have known better then to grab a Narn in attack mode like that- I know enough about your biology to know how you get focused on a fight- but I do wonder. You say she had no right to attack me... you said nothing about the woman she nearly killed."

"Do you not know who she was?" Said G'Kar, quietly. Vicki shook her head. "Her name is Jha'Dur." Vicki sucked in a breath. "Yes. The Dilgar's most infamous Warmaster. Deathwalker. The only one of them not dead."

Vicki sat down, stunned. She grown up on stories of them, her father had told her about them and about her... And now she was here. "No wonder Na'Toth attacked her. If I'd known who she was... Well. I might have intervened anyway since it's my job but..."

"Well, it's more than just Deathwalkers' reputation. She was responsible for the death of several members of Na'Toth's family. Including her grandfather, whose death Na'Toth had the experience of witnessing. She has sworn Shonn'Karr."

Vicki nodded. "OK. Tell Na'Toth I forgive her. And I understand."

***

Vicki swung from the ceiling panel. Just a few more inches to the right...

The door chime rang. Unthinking, Vicki yelled "Come on in!"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!!!" Screamed Lieutenant Commander Ivanova. Vicki dropped to the floor in surprise, barely managing to keep her feet.

"Uh, Lieutenant Commander... I was just..."

"Swinging from the damn CEILING!! WHY?!"

"There, um, there was this buzzing sound... I, well, I kinda thought that, well, you know, one of the ventilation panels might h-have been, uh, you know, loose... or, something..."

"You. Are. Supposed. To. REST!"

"I know! I know." Said Vicki, slumping onto the sofa. "I just... I've never been good at resting."

"I know. You remember Io? That time we were in the shuttle for 8 hours because of the door malfunction?" Vicki grimaced. "Before then, I'd never have thought that someone could actually climb the walls in frustration!" Vicki stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly, Vicki noticed that she was holding her arms behind her back. "Alright. What've you got?"

Susan grinned. She revealed the box she was carrying- a chess board. Vicki grinned back.

As they set up the board, they chatted about nothing. Then Vicki brought up a subject she'd been thinking about. "Hey Susan, what happened with the Deathwalker thing?"

"You haven't heard?" Said Susan, putting the last of the pawns in place. Vicki shook her head. Susan sighed. "She's dead."

Vicki nodded. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Was she mobbed, did Na'Toth get her revenge, did Jeff snap...?"

Susan laughed and shook her head. "No. No, actually... The Vorlons did it."

Vicki was mute for a whole minute while Susan went to get some tea and juice (Vicki never drank tea) and some chocolate cookies Vicki kept in a jar. Finally the Sergeant rescrewed her jaw and said, "WOW. Never saw that coming. The Vorlons? Didn't think they cared."

Susan went on to explain how and why it happened and Vicki was left speechless again, resulting in an embarrassing loss of all her pieces on the chess board.

***

One week later.

***

_Hey Mum,_

_I know I haven't written for a while. There's been loads of boring stuff going on here. I've only ended up in MedBay about five times since I last wrote. Just thought I'd check in with you, see how things are going. I hear you're up for promotion! Dad's routing for you, as am I._

_I don't want to use up too much space because of the risk of data corruption, I think that's everything. Just... You know that I love you right? Be careful._

Vicki sat back, sighing. A week of absolutely bugger all to do had driven her to start sending out loads of letters to old friends. She'd even decided to send one to her mother. She was going crazy.

The door chime rang and Vicki stood. "Come in Stephen."

The door swished open and the Doctor stepped in. "How did you know it was me?"

"Logical deduction. You always come every day at the same time. Susan told me this morning that everyone was working today so it was never going to be someone else dropping by to say hi. Plus I think my door reacts to everyone who comes to see me- when Jeff comes it squeaks a little, when it's Susan it makes a weird thumping sound, when Michael comes it groans..."

Stephen laughed. "You're going stir crazy, aren't you?"

"Stephen, you gotta let me outta here! Stick me behind a desk, please, I'm begging you! Just let me work!"

"Mmm. Nope."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

They continued the banter as Vicki sat on the couch and Stephen took his tools and prepared to scan her. "You're a difficult patient, you know that?"

"Mmm." Mumbled Vicki unhelpfully as she glared at the med scanner. "Well, I'm sure you've had worse."

"Well, yeah. And worse next of kin too."

"Huh?"

Stephen smiled sadly. "I've got a patient at the moment whose dying. A young alien boy. The surgery to save his life is simple, easy. Not even remotely life threatening."

"And what, the family doesn't want you to do it?"

"His parents. They think that piercing his skin will destroy his soul. It's ridiculous!"

"You mean their religious beliefs?"

"Oh come on Vicki! This is ridiculous. I'm at my wits end. I know that these parents don't want to see their son die, but they still refuse to allow the surgery! I'm starting to wonder..."

"What? About defying their wishes?"

Stephen paused in his scanning and ranting and frowned. "No. No, I don't think..."

"Stephen. I know you. Just... Be careful, OK? The best of our intentions always come back to bite us."

Stephen's jaw tightened. "I know I'm right."

***

Vicki stretched her back leisurely. Stephen had finally decided that she could leave her quarters without an escort, and she revelled in the freedom. It was almost worth avoiding further injury if she could always experience this kind of freedom.

She passed the Bar, nodding as always to the Starfury pilots inside. Then she spotted a familiar lump at the Bar.

She went into the bar and walked up to the figure. "Stephen? What's wrong?"

Stephen looked up and took a moment to focus his eyes before he recognized her. She realized there were tears in his eyes. "You were right. I wasn't."

She sat next to him and he told her the whole story, about Shonn and his parents, the surgery and the reaction.

"They killed him Vicki. Because he was healthy. How could they? Why?" The tears were loosed, streaming down his face.

"Because they thought he wasn't him anymore." Said Vicki, tears beginning to pour from her eyes as she thought of the little boy, so bright, so cheerful before his body failed him. Everything he could have been and experienced... gone. All gone. "The same sort of thing has happened before in Earth's history. Children born with defects being abandoned or killed by their parents who were perfectly good people who thought they'd birthed an evil demon. Parents killing their children out of fear of a terminal defect destroying their lives."

"Why? Why does this happen? Why does God let this happen?"

Vicki looked at her grieving friend and smiled sadly. "This would be one of the reasons I don't believe in God." She reached out and picked up Stephen's glass. She raised it to the bartender, who nodded and brought over two other glasses of beer. She turned back to Stephen as he raised his head, his tears beginning to slow. "If God did exist and did care about Humanity... HE or SHE wouldn't let such things happen to such innocent people."

Two hours later and Vicki was leaning against Stephen's shoulder as he told her about how Shonn had cared for the 'gloppit egg'. She shut her eyes, the light bouncing around her head and stabbing through her eyes. She just wanted to lie down. In her quarters. Forget that anything else existed.

"Vicki! Stephen! What are you doing?" Vicki squinted up at the tall figure that had spoken. Sinclair. The usual little squiggle of attraction went off inside her as usual.

"Hey, Jeff, sidown, joins uss..." Slurred Vicki.

"You should both be in bed. Stephen, do you need help?"

"No, no, I'm cool, I can make it." The doctor staggered up as Jeff gently took hold of Vicki. "I-I'll see you... tomorrow..."

"See you Stephen," said Jeff as his friend staggered out. He stood there and considered for a minute. He then toggled his link. "Garibaldi, it's Jeff."

"Garibaldi here. What's up?"

"Stephen's just left the bar in the Zoccolo and he's, well, had a few. Could you make sure he gets to his quarters?"

"Sure thing."

Jeff smiled down at Vicki, who like she was on the brink of passing out. He took a hold of her shoulders and guided her out of the bar and towards the transport tube.

***

She staggered into her living room as Jeff walked in behind her, steadying her. He gently guided her to the sofa as she began to babble.

"You always so kind, you're always so nice, it's why I love you... oops." She started giggling helplessly as Jeff smiled ruefully. "I wasn't going to tell you that! Forget that I told you, pleeeaaase!"

"It's alright Vicki. I've guessed for a while that you had those kinds of feelings for me. It's alright."

"No, no, nonono... You are my supup... soupy... umm..."

"Superior." Said Jeff as he took Vicki's link and badges off and put them on her table.

"Yeah, that thing... I shouldn't be telling you anything... about his..." She staggered up and stumbled over to him. Holding onto his jacket, partly out of her need to stress her point and partly out of the need support herself on something. "I shouldn't have... Because I think I do love you. Really really love you. In the whole, hearty heart thing... way..."

"Vicki." Said Jeff, looking deep into her eyes. "You need to lie down."

"OK." Said Vicki- and collapsed against him.

He automatically held her in a hug and gently guided her over to the bed. Laying her down he lowered her head to the pillow carefully. She looked up at him, slightly dazed. Then she reached up and kissed him.

For several seconds Vicki and Jeff stayed that way, her lips warm against his. Then he pulled away. "No. I'm sorry Vicki. I shouldn't have let that happen. It's not right."

"Not..."

"Catherine, Vicki. I love her."

"I know. I'm sorry Jeff."

"It's alright. As far as anyone else is concerned, nothing happened. You need to sleep." He stroked her forehead and then, softly and sweetly, kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Vicki."

"Nigh' nigh'"


	10. Survivors

Survivors

Characters: OFC, Franklin, Kemmer, Garibaldi, Sinclair, Ivanova, Allan, Corwin, Welch, Sheridan.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Violence, minor injury, very minor swearing.

Summary: Here comes the boom and the party.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. And, by the way, I lost the job I had before and have a new one coming up, the Muse-Killer is moving back in and I feel very bad for not updating so pleeeeeeeaaase review.

***

June 2258

***

Vicki walked towards the Bay, smiling. Two whole weeks of sod all to do. She was finally back!

Her wounds were fully healed and she had more energy now than she'd had for a long time. Garibaldi had nodded gruffly when she walked into the Hub. She knew he was happy to see her. Hell, she was happy to see him!

She walked into the Docking Bay, whistling happily. She usually hated whistlers but she could understand why they whistled now- she was over the moon. Even the reports of sneaking thieves messing with the Dockers' tools couldn't wreck her mood today.

As she half-walked half-waltzed deeper into the Docking Bay, Delvientos walked up to her, grinning. "Hey, Sheridan! They sent you for this?"

"Yeah, I think Garibaldi was hoping to keep me out of trouble-"

And that was when a fireball ripped through the room.

***

"VICTORIA LOCHLEY-SHERIDAN, WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO START TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF!!!"

"Stephen-"

"YOU ONLY JUST GOT OUT OF MEDICAL LEAVE AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO RIGHT BACK IN!!!"

"Stephen, come on, all I've got is one little concussion!"

"AND two broken ribs!"

"That's nothing!"

"Not to mention all your bruising and burns-"

"Oh come on, I've had worse friction burns!" Silence. "Get your mind out of the gutter Stephen, you know what I mean."

The door to MedBay slid open and Michael Garibaldi came running in. "VICKI! Oh god, never do that to me again." He walked right over to her and- to the intense shock of the young woman and the amusement of everyone else in the room- grabbed her in a bear hug. "You are not working outside the Hub ever again; I am going to chain you to your desk until you're 70..."

"With my luck, the Hub will get bombed while I'm there." Gasped Vicki. "Uhh, Michael..."

"Michael, let go of her before she gets asphyxiated." Said Stephen, having just got himself under control. As the burly Chief did so, he continued, "she was lucky this time- compared to what she's had in the past, this is nothing."

"Does that mean I can go back to work?" She asked. As the two men began to shout in union she roared above them "OH COME ON!!! I only just got off three whole fraggin weeks of leave, I can't stand anymore and besides, Stephen did say that I'm fine..."

"No, I didn't! I just said you could be a lot worse! Not the same thing!" Snapped Stephen sternly.

"OK, well, answer me this, matey- If I were an adult officer with these injuries, would we be having this conversation?" Both men were silent. "Besides which, I'm now 18 years old so-"

"Wait a minute, when did you turn 18?" Asked Michael, sidetracked.

"On my last birthday, why?" Said Vicki, confused.

"Look, either way, you cannot go back on full duty for a few days at least, THAT IS," he shouted as both Vicki and Michael began their objections, "the standard amount of time for any adult officer with your injuries to be removed from active duty. And her injuries really aren't too bad Michael." He added.

Vicki grumbled and stalked off for the SecHub, thinking about all the paperwork she was sure Michael saved specifically for her. As she left, Michael turned to Stephen.

"When did she turn 18?"

"Like she said, on her last birthday." Grinned Stephen. At the look on Michael's face, he elaborated. "Vicki used to get given a hard time on her birthdays. She'd be given silly little presents or childish cards, 'gifts' given solely to drive in the fact that the givers thought she was too young to do her job and should just go home. She grew to hate her birthdays. When I first came here she asked me to keep her date of birth a secret and I agreed. I'm not going to break that promise now."

"Oh come on Stephen, you know me, I'd never do that to her. And I don't think anyone else on the staff thinks of her like that anymore either."

"That seems to be true and I thank god for that every day. But still, I made a promise. And I'm sticking to it."

***

Vicki stared at the screen, going cross-eyed. After being allowed to work beat with the other officers a ridiculously easy assignment like chemical analysis was melting her brain through boredom. She needed to focus on something else, anything else, at least for a little while.

At that moment, a woman wearing the uniform of a Major and a group of men obviously under her command came bursting into the Hub. "You are Sergeant Sheridan?" She said, walking up to her.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Vicki, confused.

"I am Major Liana Kemmer with EarthForce Presidential Security. I was told that you're doing the chemical analysis on the explosion. What have you found?"

As Vicki filled her in she snuck several looks at the woman's face. Something told her this woman was after something other than justice...

***

"If you put your personal feelings about him aside, you will see his guilt as clearly as I do!" Snapped Major Kemmer.

"I don't think you're seeing anything clearly right now Major! With all due respect!" Spat Vicki, her tolerance almost gone. Some dying scumbag said Garibaldi's name and planted some evidence- evidence which was obviously planted, since Michael would not have left anything like that lying around if he WAS responsible for the bombing- and this pumped up cow wanted to put Michael in a cell for it! No wonder he'd run, there was something between him and this woman.

"It's my call and I'm making it! Now, if you don't mind, join the damn search teams and help them arrest Garibaldi!"

"NO! I won't! And you cannot force me to do it!" Vicki snarled at her opponent. One of the Major's aides came in and handed Kemmer a small pad. She perused it and then smirked.

"Can't I?" She said smoothly, continuing the discussion. "Either assist in the search for Garibaldi or I'm dismissing you."

"On what grounds?" Demanded Vicki, seeing red.

"Medical. You were injured in the bombing, so unless you agree to actually be helpful, you're gone."

Vicki glared at the smug cow for several seconds, before whirling around and stalking off.

***

Vicki trotted down the corridor, listening carefully. Londo had been evasive and G'Kar had been smiling knowingly. Despite what they said, Vicki could tell the truth. Michael had been to both of them. She'd thought for a long time and was now certain that she knew his planned path.

She rounded a corner- and smacked right into Sinclair.

"Oh... ahh..." She said, averting her eyes. Blessed- or rather, cursed- with the ability to remember things that happened to her when she was drunk, she knew what had happened. She'd told her commanding officer that she was seriously in love with him and had then practically sexually assaulted him. Why he hadn't sent her packing yet she didn't know but she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Sergeant." He said cordially. Then the sounds of fists against flesh came to them and, embarrassment forgotten, they both ran to the source.

Which was Michael Garibaldi lying on the floor with three thugs pounding their fists and feet into him. Quickly Sinclair and Sheridan dispatched the attackers and Michael uncurled from the floor. "Jeff... Vicki..."

"Michael! Are you alright?!" Vicki reeled out, the bruising and bleeding evident on her boss and friend scaring her more than being in a fight.

"I'm fine. What are you two doing here? If Liana catches you your jobs will be on the line."

"Mine already is. She put me on enforced medical leave!" Fumed Vicki. Michael snorted. "Not funny!"

"Listen, Michael, you can't do this alone. You need help." Said Sinclair.

"Jeff, Vicki, it means a lot to me that the two of you would come for me like this but... I have to do this myself, you understand?"

"No, I don't-" snapped Sinclair but his link beeped. As he spoke into the back of his hand Michael edged off to the side and Vicki followed him. "Alright, now back to you..." Began Sinclair, only to see he was preaching to an empty hallway. No Security Chief and no Sergeant. He sighed. "Great. That's just great."

***

"Fancy meeting you here."

He sighed. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not when I'm dealing with someone who deserves their chance. And you've earned your fair share of them."

"I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised I didn't realize I was being followed."

"Yeah, well... I'm good."

Vicki sat next to her immediate CO, who was looking more and more morose as the seconds passed. She studied his face for a moment.

"What is it she's after Michael? Why is she acting like this?" He sighed, examining the table closely. "You do know, don't you?"

He turned to look at her- and then grabbed her shoulders and pushed his face into her neck.

More shocked than she'd been in weeks, Vicki stammered out, "OK, I was offering a shoulder to cry on but I didn't think you'd take it quite so literally..."

"Some of Liana's bloodhounds are at the door." He whispered into her hair and she whipped her hands around his neck, tilting her head slightly so her hair, now several inches past her shoulders and currently free and loose, swung in front of his face, obscuring his whole head from the view of the door. They wouldn't be able to tell he was human, never mind which human.

After several seconds, Vicki reached over to one of the glasses next to her and checked the reflection of the door. Nothing. Michael raised his head slowly and confirmed they were gone. They both sighed and laughed uneasily.

"So," she said, pulling her hair behind her neck. "As I said. What the hell?" He smiled at her, his eyes distant.

"It a bit of a tale." At which she leaned around him and signalled the bartender for two waters.

Three minutes later, Vicki sat back, her eyes downcast. She'd known Michael had a chequered past- but she'd had no idea...

"And now, Liana's as dead inside as I was, and she wants justice from me for what happened. She blames me and hell, sometimes, I wonder if that blame is right..."

"No, it's not." As he looked at her, she continued. "What are you trying to say? That you shouldn't have done your job? You should have avoided those particular bad guys? That you should have been psychic and known what they were planning? You couldn't have known. The only people who deserve the blame are the ones who blew him up, not you. You did NOT intend for it to happen, you didn't want it and you couldn't have stopped it. Blame and guilt should only be assigned where there is intent or real negligence. And you had neither."

"Liana is broken because of me. That's my fault, I ran away because I was scared, I ran to the bottle, I should have been there for her..."

"So be there now." Vicki said. He raised his head, startled. "If, as you say, she wants to get the bad guys, then she needs to know that her Uncle Mike is not one of them. Then maybe you can both start to heal."

***

"Think about it, Major. Even you must realize that a _security chief_- your personal opinion of his abilities aside- would never have left such damning evidence in his quarters. And besides, why would he demand payment in Centauri Ducats? And why would he need a blueprint of the Bay?"

Liana Kemmer sat and looked at the short Sergeant, thoughtful. Her heart still burned over the death of her father and everything in her screamed at what her mind was thinking. That maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe the Uncle Mike she thought she'd known as a child wasn't a sham.

"Alright." She said in clipped tones. "Let's say, for the sake of argument, that I believe you. Who is the real bomber? It would have to be someone on the inside, someone besides the deceased, to plant the evidence. Who?"

"It can't be a member of our team." Said Vicki. At Kemmer's raised eyebrow, Vicki elaborated. "You don't think Michael would have noticed the ducats and map in his quarters if they were there before? Once the bomb went off no-one went into his quarters except..."

"My team." Said Kemmer, her face draining of colour. "I can't believe that. There must be something we've missed." At the twin looks at her, she rose to the defence of her teammates. "I trust them for a reason. I've been with each of them for months." At that moment, her second called in to say the last bomb check before the Presidential cruiser arrived had been completed without incident. She affirmed- and Vicki snapped her fingers.

"It's him! That bastard!" Both Kemmer and Michael were staring at her. "Who scanned Michael quarters? Who gave you the info to put me on leave? In fact, Major, who suggested you question the suspect? Huh? It was him wasn't it? You second?"

Liana's face, already white, went grey in shock. "My God..."

Twenty minutes later, Vicki, Michael and Liana were running into the Docking Bay. Just in time to see the traitor straightening up from a device planted on the power lines from the doors. It was clearly set to blow half the power grid on the station the moment the doors were opened. Before they could stop her Liana leapt for her treacherous 2IC. "You son of a-"

He right hooked her, managing to land a hard punch, but the Major was up in a heartbeat, her own fist connecting with the side of his face. He staggered back; surprised she was still up, as her foot followed the fist, slamming his head against the wall.

The back-stabber collapsed, unconscious, and Michael and Victoria ran for the bomb. "It's on a timer! I think I can disarm it, but I need your help Michael!" Shouted Vicki.

"You got it!" Panted Michael, helping her peel the casing away. Vicki fingers, light as air, fluttered over the wires inside, seemingly randomly pulling out the filaments connecting the various parts. Michael's hands held the larger connection wires in place, preventing the twitching wires from igniting the explosive matter. Within seconds, the bomb whirred down, disarmed. The Chief and his Sergeant sat back, puffing in triumph.

Turning around to speak to Kemmer, Vicki smirked. "Tell your boss he can ride on in."

***

Vicki sighed, happy. C+C had been bustling, the absence of Sinclair, Ivanova and Corwin making things seem more hectic. But her paperwork had been filed without incident and she was, once again, fully reinstated. Well, she was still on a few days of MedBay enforced careful duty but she'd happily take it! She hated being useless.

She waltzed into SecHub, whistling. Until she saw that all the lights were turned off. "Hey! What the he-"

"SUPRISE!!!" Screamed several different people and shock along stopped her from shooting them (well, that and the fact that she didn't have her PPG) out of sheer surprise. Standing around her were Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova, Petty Warrant Officer Michael Garibaldi, Doctor Stephen Franklin, Sergeant Zack Allan, Second Lieutenant David Corwin, Sergeant Lou Welch and Major Liana Kemmer. In front of them, on the table, was a triple dickered chocolate cake with 18 candles on it. Several coloured boxes were piled next to it.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Choked Vicki, shock muting her for the moment.

"Let me just say that it wasn't Stephen who told me when your birthday was, he refused," Michael took a second to glare at his offending friend, "I had to trawl through two years of newspaper articles before I found the notice about your birth. I finally did, and we just had to celebrate. It's not every day you turn 18, even if you were a mini adult your entire childhood. Since we missed the day, a belated celebration will have to do. And, by the way," he continued, seeing that she was about to start spitting swearwords, "there's one big present I know you'll love."

He took her by the shoulders and guided her to a very large conference screen- with a connection to the EAS Agamemnon. Her father, blue eyes shining in happiness as he took in his daughters glowing face. Vicki felt the tears of love filling her eyes as she looked at her father, a sharp pang of longing nearly crippling her as he said, "Happy birthday, Sweetie."


	11. A Voice In The Wilderness

A Voice In The Wilderness.

Characters: OFC, Sinclair, Ivanova, Garibaldi, Varn, Draal, Delenn.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Minor mentions of violence.

Summary: Epsilon 3 acts up and Vicki is tethered again.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. _Aal_ is Minbari for Master. I'm pushing myself to get this out because of the really nice comment left by StellarCat. Unfortunately, my VCR recently died. All of my Babylon 5 episodes are on tape so I can't watch them now I was wary of writing in this fic while I couldn't double check timing, continuity and puns etc but I have also been on the receiving end of authors who stop updating fics altogether and I know how irritating it is! I don't intend to be such an author, so you may have to forgive the odd mistake. Thank you for the fantastic reviews!

***

June 2258

***

"Pardon me, can you tell me where I might find Ambassador Delenn?"

Vicki turned around and looked at the benignly smiling Minbari. Unable to help herself, she smiled back. "Sure!"

Leading the way, the two of them fell into conversation. Vicki learned that his name was Draal and that he had taught Delenn when she was a child. An old family friend. She had a few of them herself.

As they approached Delenn's quarters he said, "I may be wrong, but are you not rather young to be in the military?"

Vicki sighed. Usually she would get upset with someone for saying that but with this man she didn't seem to mind. Once again she explained about her intelligence and her determination to fight for her people, and prove herself. He told her of his years of teaching, of trying to better the Minbari people in peaceful ways of knowledge. And his fears that it had all been for nothing.

"I'm sure that's not true." Said Vicki. "I'm sure those you taught remember your lessons as you meant them."

He smiled ruefully. "And that is all I can hope for now." Shaking his head as she frowned a question, he said "Never mind. Such things are not for those as young as you to think about." They rounded the last corner and saw Delenn about to enter her quarters.

Suppressing a smile as she watched this enigmatic man do the impossible- surprise Delenn- she jumped as her link bleeped. Thinking very loud and inappropriate swearwords, she toggled the link, angling it so she wouldn't interrupt the Minbari couple. "This is Sheridan. Go."

"It's Ivanova. We need some Starfury pilots to retrieve a damaged shuttled from Epsilon 3's atmosphere. You good for it?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right there."

Toggling off and nodding her goodbyes to Delenn and Draal, she turned to leave. Time for another spin on wings of fire.

***

Ferrying geological surveyors back and forth was not her idea of a good time. However, she had been granted a moment of hilarity when the lead researcher had tried to explain a simple scientific term to her and she'd treated him to an hour long explanation of the various areas of geology that he could do with some help in.

Having only just managed to stretch the kinks out of her spine, she was walking towards the transport tube, looking forward to a vibe shower with great anticipation, when Sinclair and Ivanova exited the tube. "Commander. Lieutenant Commander." She said cordially, nodding.

"Sergeant." Replied Sinclair. Ivanova nodded curtly. "We were just headed down to the planet to check out the cavern the team found."

Sheridan, and her heart, stopped. "But- the shots from the surface..."

"We'll be able to get around them." Said Ivanova briskly. "A team of Starfurys are accompanying us to draw off the fire."

Her brain whirring back into motion, Sheridan said, "Well, at least let me go with you." As they began their routine objections, Vicki cut them off. "You cannot say it's too dangerous. The Commanding Officer and Executive Officer of this station would not be going if it was." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for more arguments.

Both Sinclair and Ivanova stood for several seconds, mouths open as they thought hard for an excuse. Finally, their jaws starting to ache, they had to close them. "Fine." Concluded Sinclair. "You can come."

Three hours later, Vicki was pissed. They'd let her come with them alright, even letting her pilot the shuttle- only to tell her to stay in the shuttle when they got there. Their pithy reason for it- only having two breather units- only added insult to injury. If this was going to be their response every time they agreed to let her do something unsafe and therefore fun, maybe she'd stop asking. A brief mental picture of a life behind a desk flashed before her eyes and she felt nauseous.

"C+C to Commander Sinclair, you two alright down there?"

"Yes, Garibaldi, we're still alive."

"So am I." Chirped Vicki, boredom driving her crazy, as always. "I won't be for long though. I may shoot myself, just for the change of pace." Sniggers were heard from C+C. "Or I could bash my head in against the side panel. Hey, I know, I could run into the wall. Headfirst. Several times." Outright laughter was heard then.

"You'd be unconscious before you could finish your threat properly, Sheridan." Said Corwin, chortling.

"Don't be surprised if I can, Davy." Retorted Vicki, practically hearing him fume at the nickname. "I am, after all, a Sheridan." Adopting a holier than thou tone of voice, she continued. "We are, after all, born with thick skulls."

"Very thick skulls." Muttered someone over the line.

"And good ears, too. Who was that?" Snapped Vicki, her eyes blazing. So distracted she was that she missed Ivanova's gasp. She did, however, catch Sinclair's comment.

"My God."

"What?" She said, instantly alert.

"Oh wow." Said Ivanova.

"Not helping matters! What is it!?" Yelled Vicki, frantic. "Commander! Ivanova! You there?"

***

"Of all the..." She fumed, turning as the inner airlock door turned green and slid open, revealing the Commander and his XO. "Why didn't you answer me?!" Her voice raised in volume and pitch. "What happened?!" Her voice returning to normal she asked, "Who's he?"

Her companions were supporting a frail looking alien with an adapted breather mask over his face.

"Never you mind. Besides, we don't know." Gasped Ivanova. "Get us back to the station, he needs help!"

As they docked, the two adults having been pestered by Sheridan the whole way, Sinclair turned to her with a smile. "Sheridan. You've had a long day. Why don't you go back to your quarters and rest."

Practically snarling in frustration, Vicki snapped "Tell me what happened first!"

"No. Go to bed, get some sleep, and I might tell you about the practical joke Mike and I pulled on Susan this morning."

Her bad mood evaporated- or rather, transferred to Ivanova as she glared at her CO- and she grinned. "Promise?"

"I promise."

***

Vicki wasn't entirely sure how long she'd slept when her door chime woke her. Staggering out of her bedroom, still wearing the lazy jogging bottoms and long T-shirt she always wore to bed, she yawned a drowsy "come in", rubbing her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, and not entirely sure how she'd got there, Vicki was helping Delenn and Draal sneak into the overcrowded Docking bay.

"OK, the surveyor shuttle was the last one to dock in Bay 4 and it wouldn't be used for the upcoming evacuations, so we can use that one. I've got a few tricks to use so we can get past the surface shots. Why am I doing this?" She whined as Bay 4's door lock clicked and the doors swished open.

"Because I asked, because Draal asked, and because you like adventures." Said Delenn, distracted, as she moved towards the shuttle with the alien leaning on her.

"And why did you ask me to do this?"

"Because it was you or Londo." Gasped Delenn as she and Draal levered the alien into a seat on the shuttle.

"Ah." Said Vicki, firing up the shuttle's engines. "No more explanations necessary."

As she moved the shuttle into position, awaiting clearance from C+C, Draal took the seat next to her. "Actually, I was wondering if you could explain something to me?"

"Sure."

"What is the purpose of the... um... 'Hockey Cockey?"

She stared at him.

Twenty minutes later and Vicki stood up, ready to leave. Her superior officer's vague answers to her earlier questions, when they gave them at all, had shoved her curiosity levels through the roof. She was desperate to see this mysterious place.

As she got to the inner airlock door, she saw Delenn and Draal exchange a glance out of the corner of her eye. "OK." She said, recognizing reluctance when she saw it. "What's wrong?"

After a moment, Delenn obliged. "You cannot come."

"HUH!?"

"We only have two breather units-"

"Oh, for crying out loud!!!"

"And someone needs to stay in the shuttle."

"OK, how about we pick someone who's a high level diplomat? Or someone who is a little fragile with age?"

Raising his eyebrows dangerously high, Draal responded with, "I'll show you how fragile I am!"

"Careful not to break a hip-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Shouted Delenn. Both of her companions stared at her. The alien might have been doing so to, except he was slumped forward, clearly unconscious. "We don't have time for this. Victoria is staying here. Draal is coming with me. And we must leave, NOW."

"Yes Ma'am." Said Vicki meekly, as she took her seat.

"Coming, _Aal_." Said Draal, smirking.

As they left, it suddenly occurred to Sheridan that this was the first time that Delenn had referred to her as Victoria.

***

As they journeyed back to the station, alien ship gone and Garibaldi following, Delenn spoke.

"I knew, if you came with us, you would not want to leave. Your mind, your curiosity, would not let you abandon the wonders there. You have a full, wonderful life ahead of you. Draal felt that he was no longer useful."

"I know," Said Vicki, fighting tears. "He told me."

Delenn smiled, reaching over to brush her cheek. "Hush, Sergeant. You would not want those on the station to see you cry, would you? What a scandal!" Vicki laughed through her tears, appreciating Delenn's attempt at human humour.

"I thought you were calling me Victoria?"

***

"Hey, Sheridan! Thanks for the heart attack, I was getting a little bored cardio-vascularily speaking, since the last time you gave me one."

"I won't point out that 'vascularily' isn't a word."

"Thanks." Garibaldi and Sheridan shared the lift in silence, comfortable enough with each other for it not to be awkward.

After a few minutes, Vicki said, "Hey, I heard you had a problem, something about the latest Mars Riots?"

"Oh, yeah... An old girlfriend. Lise Hampton. I practically tore the station's comm. channels apart looking for her. I managed, and she's OK, which is great, but... She's married. Kid on the way."

"Ah." Said Vicki, nodding. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Fancy a drink?" Said Vicki. "A chat?"

"Sure thing." He said, smiling at her. "Oh, and hey, Sinclair told me about his promise to you earlier. About telling you about the prank?"

Vicki's eyes lit up.


	12. Babylon Squared

Babylon Squared.

Characters: OFC, Franklin, Sinclair, Garibaldi, David Sheridan.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Minor violence and swearwords.

Summary: Unusual emanations attract Vicki and the boys to trouble.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. The first scene is in honour of what StellerCat said about Vicki's frequent trips to MedBay ;)

***

July 2258

***

Yawning, Vicki answered her bleeping monitor. "This is Sergeant Sheridan."

"Sheridan, it's Jack Gibbs. Your financial accounts manager?" She nodded, half asleep. "I have something to tell you."

Ten minutes later Vicki was in MedLab.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?!"

"Just calm down Vicki-"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!"

"Calm down or I will sedate you." Said Stephen, spacing his words a little for emphasis. Breathing through her nose loudly, Vicki sat on the Med Bed heavily. "Now, I have told you this repeatedly. You problems would be solved so much better if you just took fewer risks-"

"Yeah but I thought you meant my problems with getting suspended and whined at by you and the others, not financial problems. If I pay the damn med bills I'll be broke!"

"Yeah, well, unfortunately EarthForce slashed everyone's health benefits in various areas. You'll have to pay for the non-routine stuff." He frowned at her, concerned. "Surely your pay from EarthForce should cover this."

"Well, yeah... Except I'm also paying for all of my food, clothes, plant tools, books, sending money home for my horse..."

"What?" Snorted Stephen. "You have a horse?"

"Yeah." Vicki said, surrendering to the inevitable. "His names Johnny."

"As in-"

"He was foaled by my Dad's horse. Big Mama."

She waited for the hysterics to end.

Coughing slightly to recover, he concluded his side of the argument. "If you have such a problem with you medical bills, stop getting injured. God knows, it would make everyone else happy."

"What, you don't like my company?" Pouted Vicki.

Sniggering, Stephen retorted, "Not at work I don't." His voice becoming more concerned, he said, "Do you need a loan? I could front you some money-"

Gasping, Vicki stammered "No! I'll... I'll figure something out. I hate owing money."

He nodded as Vicki smiled goodbye and left.

***

As Vicki entered Sec Hub, she heard Garibaldi say, "I'm sure Vicki's up for it."

"You better start explaining, Garibaldi." She said in fake rage. Then she saw Sinclair standing across the desk from Garibaldi. As she looked at him she went pink.

"I need an escort for a trip."

"Where to Sir?" She asked, trying not to squeak. She was unsuccessful.

"Babylon 4."

"Huh?"

He smiled, and little jump points opened up around him in Vicki's eyes. She tried to ignore the twinkling lights and focus on the words coming out of his mouth. "We received a signal that came from Babylon 4. Records confirmed the channel identity. The scout we sent there came back dead- old age."

"How old was he?" She asked.

"35."

"Uh huh."

"I'm going with him." Said Garibaldi. "But Susan blew up smoke about regulations so we need a third man." She glared at him. "Hey, her words, not mine. Go take it out with her."

Vicki shuddered. "No thanks. It'll be safer to take my chances with you."

"OK, let's go."

An hour later the three of them were in a shuttle, headed for the sector of space that was emanating trouble. On the way, Garibaldi tortured Vicki with embarrassing topics of conversation that Jeff- just to humiliate Vicki, she was sure- joined in with. Starting with a question about fastenings and zips that had Vicki wishing the shuttle had a bottle of bleach in it so she could clean her mind out. It went downhill from there.

It ended when Garibaldi asked Sinclair about his 'first', with raised eyebrows, and Vicki started screaming. She managed to stop just as they received the first signals from Babylon 4.

Resolving fiercely to do something painful and traumatizing to Garibaldi at the earliest opportunity, Vicki readied herself for whatever came next.

***

The station sounded like it was going to hell. Support struts were collapsing all around him and people were screaming- in his ears, which didn't help- and the crush of fear-soaked bodies were driving the air out of his lungs. Hell, it felt like his alveoli were being squeezed separately. He needed clear air now, before he passed out. Jeff and Vicki might need his help with the alien.

As he staggered out of the crowd, signalling to the station's scant security forces to keep threading people through to the evacuation shuttles, he took several deep breaths. When he finally reached the edge of the crowd and collapsed against the wall, he heaved a sigh of relief. Then, suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a somewhat familiar looking woman standing before him. She was very old- white hair fell to halfway down her back, many wrinkles creased her face and her back was stooped. Despite this, she wore a heavy duty tool belt and a dark uniform with blue lines he'd never seen before.

She looked at him with bright blue eyes that looked both hesitant and yet, somehow yearning. She wanted something, but was afraid to ask?

"Can I help you?" Said Garibaldi, raising his voice to be heard over the din. The old woman smiled widely, shocking Garibaldi. There was something about that smile...

"I was just preparing to leave." She said in a loud, clear voice. Again, familiarity itched like a flea. He knew this woman from _somewhere_. He _knew_ he did. "I just wanted to say... Watch your back Michael. Literally."

"What?!" He gasped. How could she know her name?

"Hey!" Looking over the woman's shoulder, he saw a slim, lethal looking woman with dark, curly hair, a green badge and a very pissed expression on her face. "What are you doing?!"

Looking at the old woman, he met her stunning and stunningly familiar smile again. She turned and, with a lot of energy for someone so old, bounded off. He overheard her tell the younger woman, "Well, I had to try..."

Shaking his head, he turned to continue his duties and almost ran Vicki Sheridan over. "Nuts! Vicki, seriously- don't do that."

"Sorry Michael." Her voice sent off alarm bells in his head. Her voice and that of the old lady were incredibly similar... "Hey, who was that lady you were chatting to?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. She just looked a lot like my Grandma, that's all." Garibaldi nodded and went back to his work, thinking hard. It couldn't be...

Vicki looked in the direction the old lady had gone. She had looked a lot like Grandma, but she certainly wasn't. It would bear some thinking...

Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over her and she put her hands to her face. The next thing she knew, her lower parts were in agony. She was laying on a bed somewhere, people around her shouting things.

"She's early..."

"Not due for two months..."

"Might have to prepare for the worst..."

Suddenly there was an incredible pressure inside her and Vicki found herself pushing hard, screaming even louder. Someone took hold of her hand, encouraging her. Several agonising moments went by, then something dislodged and the pain went away. She collapsed to the bed, gasping. She vaguely heard: "Hand the baby to her father. We must tend to Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan first."

Feeling oddly bemused and as if she were swimming, she raised her head...

Only to see a room full of Minbari healers. One of them held a squalling bundle of fabric, and appeared to be handing it over to a tall Minbari Warrior.

Vicki cried out, throwing her arms out to take her child back when her ears suddenly roared. She blinked, a wave of blinding white light coming over her, before opening her eyes to the chaos of Babylon 4. She looked around, fighting tears. Where was her baby? Where was she? What was happening?

"Vicki!" Jeff's voice rang out over the crowd's screams as he fought his way through to her. "We need your help moving Zathras- Are you alright?" She shook her head, completely pole axed. She had no idea if she was alright or not. "Come on, you look like you need to sit down." As he guided her away through the corridors to the cell, his eyes were caught by a sight he didn't expect to see.

A very young girl, couldn't have been older than eight, stood at the edge of the next corridor. She was dainty and small, and looked at Jeff with an odd look of terror. He stepped towards her, but she took off down the corridor. Cursing, he signalled to one of the station's Sergeants who were standing by the cell door. Vicki turned to look at what Jeff was swearing at.

"Sergeant! Go after the little girl I just saw. Get her on the next shuttle out. No delays."

"Yes Sir."

"What little girl?" Vicki asked.

"I saw a little girl. Must be one of the Workers daughters or something." He frowned, thinking. "It's funny... she looked very familiar."

***

Vicki sighed, straightening her shoulders as the call connected.

"Vicki!"

She smiled at her grandfather. "Hey, Dadatoo." He laughed. "I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"No, no, never a bad time for family. What's wrong?"

She tried to look indignant. "Wrong?! There has to be something wrong for me to..." She stopped at the 'get real' expression on his face. "OK, yeah, I usually do. I have this... problem... and I was hoping you could help me."

He leaned forward, his eyes softening. "Anything, wild card."

She smiled faintly. Shifting her shoulders again, she cleared her throat and said, "I was hoping you could give me... a loan. A very small, highly temporary loan which I would pay off ASAP."

"Absolutely kiddo. However much you need for however long you need it. You family Vicki, I'm not a bank- I'm your grandfather. Just tell me."

She gritted her teeth in hesitation and said, "5'000 credits. I don't know exactly when I can pay you back."

He raised his eyebrows. "With the farm and our investments, the money isn't a problem. And you don't need to pay it back- I make as much money as I can so, no matter what happens to my children- or grandchildren- money won't ever be an issue. But why do you need so much?"

"Medical bills." She answered gloomily. "Health benefits, which were never good, were slashed in the last cuts. We've got to pay for any treatment that's not routine or demanded by a superior officer. Mine are... pretty high."

"I'm guessing I shouldn't mention this to your father?" She smiled hopefully. "Your secret's safe with me. Though I certainly wouldn't object if you didn't end up in your hospital- or MedBay, whatever- quite so often. And not for financial reasons."

She nodded into her chest, the old argument having been dragged to death long ago. After a moment she looked through her bangs and grinned. "Thanks Dadatoo. I really owe you."

"He waved her statement away, laughing. "Forget it. Hearing that old nickname is payment enough." They smiled at each other for a long moment. Finally, he said, "See you soon, kiddo."

"See you, Dadatoo." The connection cut off and Vicki fought off an onslaught of tears. The door chime went off. Cursing, she said, "Who is it?"

"It's Jeff."

Breathing heavily, trying to keep her longing and pain under control, she wiped her eyes and said, "Come on in."

He came, smiling at her. "How are you doing? You looked pretty shaken for a moment on B4, did you go to MedBay?"

She shook her head. "No, by the time we got back to the station I felt fine."

He pursed his lips in consideration, examining her face. She pulled one of her funny faces, sticking her lips out and crossing her eyes, making him laugh. "Well," he said, getting himself under control. "If you're sure you're OK, I wanted to ask you out to dinner."

Something very large and ungainly dropped into her throat. "Uhh... Dinner? Sir? With you?"

Apparently realising his mistake, he hurried to say "and Susan and Michael too!"

Breathing a little easier now, Vicki smiled again. "Sure, sure. I'll just get changed- meet you at Earhart's?" He nodded as she went into the bedroom and turned to leave. His eyes caught a picture that stood on Vicki's kitchen table. It showed a pretty young girl enveloped in the arms of Captain Sheridan. The Captain was easily recognisable. The girl took a moment to identify.

It was Vicki when she was much younger.

And it was also the girl he'd seen on B4.


	13. Legacies

Legacies.

Characters: OFC, Neroon, Sinclair, Garibaldi, Franklin, Ivanova, Delenn.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Major Violence, Bad Language.

Summary: Alyt Neroon and Sergeant Sheridan finally meet. There is several arguments and a fight scene.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. This chapter describes the events mentioned in 'Definitions'.

***

July 2258

***

"Where is the Shai Alyt's body?" Asked the tall Minbari warrior, spacing the words out with an exaggerated calm. Standing in the corner, Vicki fought to curb the urge to walk over and punch him.

Not that the feeling was new. The moment she'd clapped eyes on Alyt Neroon over the channel in C+C she'd felt a strong desire to shoot him. And not, like Delenn had inferred, because he was a Warrior but because she knew him. He'd been the Warrior in her vision on Babylon 4. The Warrior who'd taken her newborn child.

"We're doing everything we can to locate the Shai Alyt." Said Sinclair. "Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan will be your liaison during the investigation." She shot a look at Sinclair that said 'traitor'. He knew she didn't like the Alyt.

Ten minutes later he was charging down the corridor with his aide, blasting everything about humans and the station in loud Lenn'ah. Obviously, the Alyt didn't know she spoke the language as well as he did. As he finished describing, in great detail, his personal opinion about the intellectual, physical, moral and emotional capabilities of every human who had ever existed- mostly by describing them as 'animals with language'- Vicki decided to shut him up.

In clear, correctly accented Lenn'ah, she said, "It's better than being a bitter monster who wishes he'd finished off an entire race, including children. At least we have other things to do with our time." As the Alyt and his aide turned to stare and then glare, she continued in English. "I may be duty bound to be respectful but, for me, that only goes so far. Shut up and stop insulting my species or I will drop kick your sorry behind out the nearest airlock, you sorry excuse for a sentient being."

As the Alyt seethed, straightening in preparation for a no doubt impressive display of debased Minbari nouns, Ambassador Delenn and Lennier came around the corner.

"Alyt! Sergeant." She bowed deeply to Vicki in greeting, smiling warmly. To Neroon, she bowed to the exactly correct degree and not one iota lower than the correct degree. And there was no smile for him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"This... child!" Spat Neroon, apparently under the impression that he was gravely offending her, "Is the most disrespectful, immature, interfering, over-emotional-"

"Over emotional!" Gasped Vicki, fighting laughter. "What do you call someone who, ten years on, is still full of disappointment that he didn't get to blow up a planet!!! Like a child refused his favourite toy-"

"How DARE-"

"You stand there squalling and stamping your foot-"

"If you were an _adult_ I would KILL you for your presumption-"

"Throwing a TANTRUM-"

"I WILL KILL YOU-"

"YOU CAN BLOODY WELL TRY-"

"Enough." Said Delenn, calmly and quietly. Both of them shut up, Neroon still breathing hard through his nose and Vicki instantly turning to smile nicely at Delenn, the picture of innocence. "Neither of you will ever agree on this subject, therefore it is counterproductive to continue to discuss it. Alyt, I need to discuss a few things with you. Sergeant Sheridan, I hope to see you later."

Vicki nodded to her friend and turned to leave, glaring at Neroon before she left. What an arrogant, self-serving, pompous...

***

"... Self righteous, ego maniacal, twisted, sadistic pest of a warrior without two active brain cells to rub together-"

"Speak much longer and I will silence you by FORCE-"

"Of course, because there is no answer quite like violence, now is there?"

"- and I WILL ENJOY IT-"

"Yeah, 'coz you can't get enjoyment from anything else you stuck up, egotistical TWAT!!!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Roared Sinclair. Both Warrior and Sergeant fell silent. Steeling himself for the fray, Sinclair said, "I understand that you two are having personal difficulties but in the interest of concluding this investigation as quickly and efficiently as possible, why don't we try to just put our differences aside..."

"Commander Sinclair, I demand that you assign a different member of your crew as the liaison in this investigation IMMEDIATLY!!!"

"Commander, I strongly request that you reassign me to another duty, ANY OTHER DUTY, I would take sewage work for the Pak'Ma'Ra very happily over this and it would smell better too..."

"Why you..."

"HEY!" Shouted Sinclair, giving up on dignity and waving his arms to get their attention. "Let me explain something to you Alyt." He stood up and walked around his desk, coming face to face with Neroon- actually towering over him by a few inches- and leaning in to make his point. "Victoria Lochley-Sheridan is the most intelligent person outside of an encounter suit on this entire station. I say that without the slightest hesitation. She speaks at least 136 languages, she has an IQ five times higher than the average EarthForce officer, she is unbeaten in hand to hand combat in the training rooms, she knows more facts about more species than I've even heard of. She is a lot smarter than you Alyt. And quite possibly just as capable physically. So you will stop needling her at every opportunity and you will work with her. I don't care about your desire to make a point with regard to your opinion about humans, I don't care about your warped idea of moral right and wrong, I don't particularly care about YOU Alyt, but I do care about averting another War and finding Branmer's body. And I thought you did too! Now, you will work with Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan and you will do it _professionally_, or I will PERSONALLY throw you onto your shuttle and YOU can _assign_ someone else from YOUR crew as the Minbari representative in this investigation. Do I make myself clear?!" By the end of it he was practically screaming at the cowed-looking Minbari.

Straightening up, trying to make it appear that he was still in control, he said, "Yes Commander."

Vicki stood in a corner, bright pink and gaping.

***

"This is preposterous..."

"So much for professionalism."

The Alyt turned to glare at her. She looked at him blandly, unperturbed. Commander Sinclair amazing rant had held sway for almost two hours- a new best. Now, Neroon was getting antsy again, this time picking on Garibaldi's idea about examining the Pak'Ma'Ra's stomach contents. Which had been an inspired idea, in her opinion. If slightly... incredibly... disgusting. She did feel sorry for the med crew that had worked on it.

"Mister Garibaldi is almost as incapable at his job as you are!"

"AHHH, now, _here_ it comes. Exactly _how_ many ways am I more incapable than you now?" With his nostrils flaring and his eyelids as wide open as they were, Neroon bore a look that suggested he was about to fall apart. Quite amusing.

"If he is really as incompetent as he appears then he should be replaced by someone who _can_ do his job!"

"You know what, if you're actually going to suggest that to the Commander, can I be there to see his reaction?" She asked brightly.

Growling, the Alyt turned to leave. Standing up for Garibaldi, she shouted after Neroon, "If anyone can find your Shai Alyt, it's Michael Garibaldi. No-one's better at their job than he is. If he has to take this station apart nut by bolt to find the body he will -"

"OR I WILL!!!" Roared the Alyt as he stepped onto a transport tube.

Running to the doors, Vicki force both arms through the doors as they tried to close. After a few seconds, they gave up the fight and slid open. By then she had two large handfuls of Warrior uniform in her clenched fists and had yanked Neroon's face down, her own flaming red face less than an inch from his.

"I DO NOT LIKE BULLIES, I DO NOT LIKE THREATS AND I _**DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!**_ IF YOU SHIP'S WEAPONS SYSTEMS SO MUCH AS HICCOPH IN OUR DIRECTION, I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT IT TO BITS AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" She screeched in his face, her neck muscles standing out in rage and her eyes practically shooting bolts of energy. Throwing the stunned Alyt into the transport tube and hitting the controls in the lift to close the doors, she whirled around and strode off, scattering gawping crewmembers as she went.

***

Apparently Vicki wasn't quite as impressive as Commander Sinclair in rage because it was only one hour later before she had to deal with his bull again- he'd broken into Sinclair's quarters and trashed them, under the pretence of searching for Branmer. Vicki was about ready to follow through on her earlier threat, and would have done so if Garibaldi hadn't been standing in between them.

"No-one would have dared to search here, no-one would have impugned their precious Commander's honour, everywhere else has already been searched-"

"Oh, what a pile of-"

"Vicki!" Warned Garibaldi, staring at her until she backed down, and turning back to Neroon. "You're wrong. I searched these quarters personally-"

"I am expected to accept _your_ word-"

"WITH Ambassador Delenn observing." That shut him up. "I wanted to make sure no one was pulling a fast one."

"Like you." Sniped Vicki, unable to resist. Sighing, Garibaldi half turned and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Mister Garibaldi, if you could escort the Alyt back to his quarters. We will continue the investigation without his help."

As Garibaldi removed his hand, Vicki spat, "Maybe now we can get some work done!"

Sighing, Garibaldi turned to cork his friend's mouth up again, but it was too late. Neroon, whose temper had already been boiling, exploded.

Screaming in Lenn'ah, he flew towards Vicki. Garibaldi threw himself in front of his diminutive friend and Sinclair rushed forward, grabbing Neroon's arm to stop him. The next second, he was flying through the air, hitting the wall with unwise speed. Vicki bellowed a German War Cry and leapt around Garibaldi, reaching for the apoplectic Alyt's throat. Garibaldi threw himself towards his friend and his new enemy, intending to stop them from reaching each other. The next thing he knew, he'd been picked up and was falling sideways until he hit the corridor wall. Shaking his head to get rid of the stars, he saw Neroon's Aide striding towards Vicki and Neroon, who appeared to be grappling, fists flying. He tried to stand up but felt something yank his head down. Looking to the side he saw a widening pool of blood.

Sinclair pulled himself up against the kitchen counter just in time to see Neroon's Aide slip his arm around Vicki's neck and start choking her. He roared in pure fury and launched himself at Neroon's back, shoving the off-guard Alyt to one side and seizing the Aide by the face. His other hand curled into a fist and, as unstoppable as a freight train, ploughed into the Aide's face, the satisfying sound of splintering bone crunching through the room. Suddenly, he felt Vicki push him to one side and, turning to see what was going on, he saw her hurl herself into Neroon's midriff, as he had been standing right behind Sinclair with a heavy ornament in his hand. The ornament went sailing through the air as Vicki wrapped both her hands around Neroon's neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

Neroon, trying to yell, pummelled Vicki with both fists and smashed her against the wall, slamming her body several times. Sinclair ran over to stop them but was stopped by the Aide, blood running down his face, throwing his arms around Sinclair middle and picking him up, crushing his ribs. Sinclair gasped and kicked out his legs, trying to hit the Aide's feet. Garibaldi came running back in, grasping at the Aide's uniform neck and dragging them both out. Once in the corridor, with an audience consisting of three Drazi, two Brakiri and a Gaim, Garibaldi slammed his fist against the Aide's lower back several times until he finally let Sinclair go.

As Sinclair collapsed to floor, lungs completely empty, he tried to say "Sheridan" but couldn't get any sound out. Garibaldi got the point though, as he shouted, "I'm on it!" And ran back inside.

Seeing Neroon on his knees, his neck still held in a literal death grip, gave him no small level of satisfaction but seeing Vicki's head being crashed against the wall, held by Neroon's fist in her hair, made Garibaldi see red. He bellowed incoherent threats and swearwords as he rammed Neroon into the wall at full speed. Vicki's hands dislodged and she fell to the floor, rolling out of the way as Garibaldi dragged the muttering Alyt out of the room and dropped him onto the floor. He came back inside and gently lifted Vicki up, who was bleeding heavily from her head.

Coming back into the corridor, he lowered her to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned up at him, blood spilling from two dislodged teeth. "Hey Michael. How's the action?" Huffing, Michael ripped his jacket off and put it under Vicki's head, loosening the uppermost button on Vicki's jacket. He heard an odd gurgling sound and turned around to see Neroon, spitting blood, rearing up and reaching for Vicki, temporary insanity in his eyes. Garibaldi reacted, launching himself and his fists at Neroon's face.

He managed to get Neroon's nose and jaw, of that he was certain. He didn't get to admire his handiwork as the next thing he knew, he was landing on top of one of the Drazi. Neroon's aide, apparently having recovered from having his spine kneaded exuberantly, had thrown him and was standing over Vicki, fist raised. Sinclair tried to throw himself at him, but only succeeded in winding up face first on the floor. Vicki was the one who saved herself, raising both legs and kicking out. The Aide staggered back, sweeping another Drazi against the wall with an odd thumping sound.

The next thing they all knew, Station Security was running into the situation, pinning everyone who could still lift their head up (no-one could stand) against the wall and restraining everyone else who looked like they'd been fighting. Calls for a medical team and the Minbari Ambassador rang out along the corridor.

***

"You are lucky. Only a mild concussion, three loosened teeth, four cracked ribs, a fractured shoulder socket and innumerate lacerations and bruises. This may be the best condition you've ever walked into this Bay with!"

"Oh, exaggerate why don't you, Stephen?" Smirked Vicki, lifting herself off the MedBed. "How's Michael and Jeff?"

"Michael got a hairline fracture, dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone, cracked kneecap and two broken fingers. Jeff's got a bad concussion, three broken knuckles, eight crushed ribs and bruised lungs, they'll both need surgery and hospital rest. You, on the other hand, I will free, in return for light duty."

"Hang on." Came Lieutenant Commander Ivanova's voice as she entered the Bay. "We just got word from the Ingata. Neroon and his Aide are coming back over to continue the investigation. They've sworn they won't start a fight again, so we can't stop them, but if Vicki gets anywhere near them..."

"They'll need medical attention again." Smiled Vicki. Ivanova and Franklin both glared at her.

Thinking hard, Ivanova said, "Can I speak to Jeff for a moment?"

"He's about to be put under for the surgery on his ribcage, or what's left of it, so you'll have to be quick."

***

Vicki sighed happily. This was the life. Flying through pretty, shining hyperspace in a StarFury, her favourite squadron following her every order, searching for some weird signal emanations. It may be a schlep job, but it involved StarFurys and being off station, which was fine and dandy by her.

Suddenly, her board lit up. A large ship, at first unrecognisable, was gliding through space. Suddenly, it angled itself against the brighter parts of Hyperspace and she could see its silhouette. It was a Sharlin. She ran her identification program and the system came up empty. It wasn't the Ingata. Good.

Opening a channel, she said, "This is Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan of Babylon 5, please identify yourself." Receiving no answer, Vicki deftly manoeuvred her craft into the Sharlin's path. It was about as intimidating as an ant standing against a cat but it did the trick- in Hyperspace the damage caused by any collision, even on such a disproportionate scale, was a death sentence. "I repeat- Identify yourself. I've got nowhere else to go, so we can sit here all day if we have to."

A message came through, recorded Lenn'ah, stating no interest in establishing communication. Huffing, Vicki decided to play hard ball.

"Fine. If you won't give us your identity, we will have to contact our station and request permission to bring you in for questioning!"

OK, so she was still a little pumped from her fight with the Alyt and Aide from Hell. Unidentified ships, especially rude ones, this close to the station were a threat.

Her weapons alert system bleeped and Vicki quickly twirled her craft in an odd pirouette, the beam from the station's weapons systems her dance partner. Feeling the pinch of her usual temper, Vicki decided to bait them. It was something she was very good at.

"Are you in need of assistance? I believe your weapons system is malfunctioning. Either that or your officer can't aim for toffee." She could have sworn she heard someone yell in frustration when she said that!

The lumbering yet graceful ship lurched towards her, its weapons system fully warming up. Her own systems were quickly activated and, utilising her EFSI training, she flew closer to the ship's hull and, aiming carefully, fired two shots.

Her aim was gold. Her sensors showed the Sharlin's HBDS was knocked offline, along with their weapons and self destruct. If they wanted to live, they had no choice.

Her team, silent from shock throughout Vicki's suicidal stupidity, followed meekly as she flew through space towards the B5 Beacon. The Sharlin followed, practically radiating irritation.

As the Jump point propelled her and her squadron towards the station, the Sharlin followed, slicing through the vacuum of space, imposing even in helplessness. The Ingata, looking like it had just averted course from the Jump Gate, steered itself towards the nameless Sharlin. Vicki's comm.. system went off and the hated voice cut through the peace of her flight.

"What do you think you are doing Sheridan?" Snarled Neroon.

"Returning some property of yours, Alyt. Tell whoever is in charge that, next time, maybe being polite would serve them better than being unnecessarily rude. Sheridan out."

And she flew towards the station, leaving the two Sharlin's and the man she suspected would be her greatest enemy behind her.

***

HBDS- Hyperspace Beacon Detection System.


	14. Grail Sign And Portents

Grail and Signs and Portents.

Characters: OFC, Garibaldi, Deuce, Zack, Corwin, Morden, Sinclair, OMC.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Violence and injury.

Summary: Paperwork leads to bloodshed- again. Then a random encounter leaves Vicki with a bad feeling and we see a new problem.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. The story 'Definitions' takes place after this chapter. And yeah, I know it's a little disjointed but I couldn't figure out other things for her to do ;) There is the start of another AU thread at the end of the chapter. I look forward to your guesses!

***

Late July 2258

***

Yawning, Vicki filed the last of the legal papers. Work with Wellington had some cool moments but it was mostly boring. More and more paperwork. At least the old man had a cool sense of humour. They'd cracked a few jokes during her duties here as she recovered from the beating Neroon had given her six days ago. The bruises still looked impressive. God knows they'd terrified her father when he saw them.

The door swung open and Garibaldi entered, still limping. His knee hadn't been badly hurt, compared to Stephen's ability to heal others, anyway, but it was still causing him trouble. Vicki winced as she saw him, fighting the urge to start apologising again. Both he and Sinclair had told her not to. The fight wasn't solely her fault- Neroon should have been able to control himself. He'd said as much to Sinclair in the MedBay, before he left.

She still felt guilty. Both of them could have been killed and yes, Neroon should have controlled himself, but she should have too. It hadn't been right. A little fun, at the time, but not right at all. She was amazed she hadn't been formally disciplined or charged.

As it was, seeing Michael and Jeff staggering around covered in bruises was punishment enough for her. Jeff had been in the MedBay for five days, only being released yesterday with a new ribcage. He still had to take it easy- walking up and down stairs too fast had him on the floor gasping due to the damage to his lungs. And Michael couldn't lift his arms up yet thanks to the busted collarbone and shoulder. More guilt.

"Hey Vicki. We got a problem with the Deuce case."

"Just one, eh?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Miriam Runningdeer- you remember her?"

She had to think for a moment, and then it came back to her. "The witness in Deuce's case! What's happened?"

"She's in MedBay. Brain wiped." She swore and Michael nodded. "It's so obvious he's behind it, but..."

"It still qualifies as circumstantial evidence and is therefore insufficient in court." Nodded Vicki, biting her lip. "You know, the law used to give me a sense of stability. Bad people would be found and punished, good people would be helped. Now... I don't know. It's like the law is being twisted to serve the purposes of the bad people and the good people are being shoved aside. It's getting nuts."

"I agree." Said Garibaldi. "But what can you do?"

"Keep arresting the bad guys until they get put away for life. Try to help the good people as much as possible. It's all we can do." Said Vicki, face downturned. It killed her to think there were people out there who were suffering every day. People she should help but who she couldn't help, because the Law said all sorts of stupid things. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey," Said Garibaldi gently, resting his hand on her right shoulder. Her left one still caned from the fracture. "It's alright. When it gets bad, just think about all the good people who are alive and healthy now because you were where you needed to be. And all the bad people who are cursing your name from jail." That got a snort. "You can't do everything. You can't save everyone. Just do what you can and be secure in that."

***

As the floor rushed up to meet her, Vicki thought _Ok, now _I'm_ getting fed up with getting injured. Enough already_.

Lying on the floor, a very small line of blood making its way down her neck, tickling her rather annoyingly, she heard one of Deuce's men say, "Hey, should we maybe take her with us? The Feeder did say it wanted more intelligent minds. She's supposed to be really smart."

_Oh, thanks, now they notice_, she thought tiredly, dark dots swimming against her eyelids. She Deuce's scornful reply.

"Oh, come on, she's just a kid. How smart can she be?"

_Thanks again_. She thought, as she fell into darkness.

***

Wednesday 3rd-Friday 5th August 2258

***

"I'm just saying, I always miss the good stuff. I'm either off fixing something or I'm in MedBay." Whined Vicki, irritated as David and Zack laughed rather than commiserated. They'd offered to walk her to the Transport Tube, an offer she didn't appreciate, as she had not been that badly hurt. A concussion, that was all, from her most recent encounter with a reason to visit MedBay. To punish the men, she launched into a rant about how she never got to see the really good action.

The Tube began to slow to a stop as the two men got control of themselves and David said, "Vicki, who was the one to start a fight with a pissy Alyt?"

"Yeah well..."

"And," Continued Zack, choking on suppressed laughter, "who was it that got attacked by the Narn With A Grudge."

"Well, that wasn't..."

"And what about the time you got knocked into a coma by the Archaeologists' Assistant From Hell?"

"Or the time-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Squawked Vicki in a completely undignified manner. Both men dissolved into hysterics again. As the doors opened, she fluttered her hands at them. "Begone! Off with you, you swine of hyena bred stock! Out of my sight you plebeian cretins!" and on and on as the two men half ran half staggered down the corridor, still laughing and swinging from each other's shoulders.

As the doors started to slide shut, Vicki grinning like a maniac, a well dressed, slightly oily looking man, deftly stepped through them with a charming smile at Vicki, standing at the other end of the lift. Directing it to his level, he didn't notice Vicki staring at him for several seconds.

_I know him_, she thought. _Where do I know him from?_ She frowned, deep in thought.

As the lift descended, the man turned to her. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be the little spitfire Sheridan I've heard so much about, would you?"

She looked at him, even more confused. Usually, she'd be very angry at being called 'little' but there was something so very unsettling about him that she couldn't bring herself to get self righteous. "Yes, I am Sergeant Sheridan." She said, slowly and carefully.

"My name's Morden. I was hoping to have a quick chat with you."

"What about?" What was it about that name that set off sparks of recognition in her?

"I'm here on a fact finding mission. I was hoping you could answer one simple question- What do you want?"

"What do I want for what?" She asked back.

"Just- What do you want?"

She looked at him, sizing him up. She was reasonably certain she could rule him out as a salesman. And she didn't think he was a union rep or anything like that. There was something far more sinister about him than shoddy merchandise or pointless protests. She thought hard about his question. Her old friend Sari had told her once, 'A question is someone asking for a drink. Your answer could be poison- to them or to you. If you are unsure, do not give them that drink.'

Finally, she said slowly, "I want to see everyone who wants to hurt the innocent for fun or profit come to wreck and ruin. I want to see people who only want a good job and a happy family to get exactly what they want. And I want the need for secrets to be a thing of the past." She said slowly, thinking hard every step of the way.

The man nodded, thinking hard but still smiling widely. "Well, that was a... well thought out, well worded answer. Thank you, Sergeant." The lift slowed to a stop and he left.

Vicki stayed in the lift as it redirected to her level, thinking hard.

***

"Are you sure you're OK Jeff?" Asked Vicki, looking with concern at her friend and CO. He looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... had an unsettling conversation with a Centauri seer." She cocked her head. "Never mind. Are you coming to Michael's for dinner? Susan and I will be there. We even managed to convince Stephen to come!"

"Wow, that must have been hard." Smirked Vicki. "I'd love to come. Let me just finish a few things up here. I'll be there soon."

As the Commander left and the door slid shut, Vicki turned around slowly to look at the screen. The file was still displayed, showing facts that couldn't be true. There had to be a rational explanation.

Her face set like stone, Vicki read the top two lines of the file again.

_Name: Doctor Paul Morden._

_Current Status: Deceased on board the IPX Icarus._

***

The one previously known as Doctor Paul Morden, now only ever known as Mister Morden, looked at his screen. The face in it looked nothing like him, slim lined to his thickly muscled, bright blue eyes to his dark brown. Messy hazel brown hair to his teak shine. So others may have been surprised to hear the cold- voiced boy say; "Father. I trust your mission is going well?"

"Yes son. It's going very well. The Centauri Ambassador will do our friends' bidding quite well. And I have some information about Sergeant Sheridan."

The boy leaned forward, eyes shining in feral anticipation.


	15. TKO Eyes

TKO and Eyes.

Characters: 2 OFC, Walker Smith, Garibaldi, Caliban, Ivanova, Corwin, Sinclair, Zayne, Zack, OMC, Gray.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Angst, violence, injury, bad language, sexuality.

Summary: Snapshots of Vicki's life as it intersects those of her fellow officers, and Vicki is forced to work with Zayne.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun. And the story 'Definitions' took place just before this chapter.

I am SOO SORRY for the delay. I have been battling depression and a not-so-fun home life. I hope this may signal the end of my writer's block. Please review, me loving all yous wonderful reviews ;P

August 2258

"Hey, Michael." Vicki nodded her head imperceptibly. Michael sneaked a look over his shoulder. Great, all he needed. Ten minutes to the end of his shift and he had slapper smugglers.

The two officers walked around each side of the stall separating them from the smugglers. Michael was unseen until he had the smuggler's hands in his fist. "I bet you two are a pair of doctors, right?" He drawled sarcastically. The alien tried to make a run for it and Vicki was on hand- the scaly thief went down with a thump. She looked around to see the human thief on the floor, Michael massaging his wrist. Vicki grinned at him as he linked in to Sec Hub to report the smugglers. She looked around to see if anyone in the crowd looked a little too interested- or ignorant- of the situation. You never knew, they could have been working for someone bigger.

With no one drawing her eyes, she looked back- only to see the human thief with a knife in his hand, headed for Michael's unprotected back.

Michael may have been a good fighter, but his shoulder still twinged from an incident with an Alyt a few weeks ago. And he was looking the wrong way for defence.

"Michael! BEHIND-!" The human lunged before Vicki could finish her shout- and was knocked to the floor by a ham-fisted human bystander.

"One of these days you're going to learn to watch your back, Garibaldi." Said the grinning, dark skinned, strongly muscled human. Vicki vaulted over the side of the stall and rushed to Michael's side to check him over. He nodded to her, reassuring her of his state of health, as he grinned in greeting to the newcomer.

"Well, well, I'll be damned. Walker Smith. I haven't seen you in years. This is Sergeant Victoria Sheridan, my colleague and friend." Vicki pre-empted the offered hand by throwing her arms around Smith in a bear hug. Rounding it off with a big kiss to the cheek, she drew back as Michael stared in mute disbelief.

"Thanks for saving my boss." She said, trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing madly. She'd never hugged a stranger like that before- must be something in the air recycling systems. Possibly.

"Well, anytime Sergeant Victoria Sheridan." Said Smith, winking at her. Michael's mouth dropped open. Vicki giggled. Michael's eyes bugged halfway out of his sockets.

"So what do you do when you're not saving Warrant Officers in distress?" _Is she _flirting_?_ Thought Michael in a panic. Mental pictures flashed through his mind of the look on Sinclair's face if he saw them together. The Commander seemed to see Vicki as a niece- he'd tear Smith's head off.

As Walked filled her in on his career, Michael decided he'd need to have a word with his good friend. Soon.

The chance came surprisingly quickly- Vicki received a call about the gardens where she worked on her off hours- one of the plants she cared for was getting pale. Vicki went running off to deal with it and Walked turned to Michael with a wide grin on his face. "She's a little fireball, huh? Did you get a look at those legs?"

Coughing, Michael said, "Walker... she's 18 years old."

That wiped the smile off Walker's face.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hissed Vicki, trying not to let the surrounding aliens hear her.

"No use, I asked him that yesterday." Said Michael, overtly irritated. They both glared at Walker, who, despite his supposed bravery, was fighting the urge to quake.

"This will be history." He pointed out.

"No, YOU will be history." Suddenly looking around, Vicki snapped to the crowd, "hey, take a picture folks, it lasts longer."

"Why must you interfere, humans?" Whined one of the aliens. "The Sands of Blood are not for you."

"You know what, why not?" Snarled Vicki, not liking the whiny alien in the least.

"You are not of the Mutari. It is not for you." Shouted the alien belligerently. "Humans are weak."

"Why don't you take a shot at one of us yourself, if we're so weak." Roared Vicki, glaring around at the surrounding aliens, all of whom went from looking pissed to looking a little afraid. That's happened when people remembered Garibaldi and Sheridan's reputations among their various people on the station. No one wanted a piece of that.

Turning back to Walker, she said, "Let's argue about this somewhere else."

"I'm just a little worried, that's all." Corwin summed up his 40 minute fret, finishing his coffee. "I mean, whenever we have the time to be together, we're... you know..." Vicki nodded, trying not to smile. "And, I mean, we both enjoy ourselves and everything, but... We don't get to talk much. And I'm just worried that Zack thinks that... well, that it might be just sex and nothing else. And, I mean, it isn't. Not to me, anyway. And I'm certain that it's not that way for him either. I just want to show him I care. Without making him feel cornered into saying or doing something he might not feel ready for. I don't know what to do!" He finally wailed, putting his head down on the table.

Vicki sighed, patting the back of his head. "Well, try talking in between your... you know." She said with a comical leer. David laughed. "I mean, it's a physical impossibility for men to do nothing but get busy for hours on end. There's time to talk. Use it."

Nodding, David stood up, fixing his collar. "As always, Vicki. Thank you for your time and advice. It's as invaluable as ever." She nodded to him, blushing, as he left.

About to leave, Vicki looked up and happened to see Susan Ivanova standing at the departure gates with an elderly man. They said goodbye and the man joined the queue as Vicki joined Susan at her side. "Hey, how's it going?"

Susan jumped a little and turned to look at Vicki. "Hey, Sheridan. I'm fine." She said, faintly and distractedly. Looking at her, and at her companion, Vicki guessed what was going on and decided to stick her oar in. Not in any particularly subtle way but, then again, Susan didn't work with subtle.

"You know, every time I come here and I see the way other people greet family members and friends, it makes me think of my father. I miss him so much, I just wish he was here, all the time." Susan turned to look at her, eyes raised. "Yeah, I know, bull dozer, right? But just think, am I hitting anyway near the target here?"

Susan thought for a moment, looking at the retreating back of her friend. Turning back to Vicki she smiled. "Thanks Sheridan. To the point, as ever."

"Yeah, I know." Murmured Vicki as her friend walked to the elderly man and asked him something. Vicki didn't catch what, as she didn't spy on her fellow colleagues. Ever. Ahem.

Vicki barely managed to refrain from wincing as each hit landed. The fact that Walker was getting plenty of his own home was notwithstanding. The two fighters were on the floor, kneeling in pain. And still they were hitting each other- Men! Were they all the same?

She finally breathed a sigh of relief as the Mutai-Do called a draw. Michael and the alien Caliban pulled Walker out of the ring and got him standing. Vicki rolled her eyes at his condition. Typical. "I'll just get this charmer to a cell." Vicki said, raising the unconscious whiny alien's arm, still holding the device he'd been planning to use. "I'll meet you guys later?"

"Zoccolo Bar? Once we're done at MedLab?" Asked Michael. Vicki nodded absentmindedly.

Three hours later, Vicki slid into a seat at the bar, grinning at the sight of Walker Smith leaning over the side of the bar, bruises bringing interesting colours to his face and Michael hanging onto his arm to keep him in his chair. Caliban sat on Walker's other side, still smirking in a satisfied manner. Vicki ordered a milky White Russian and joined in with the discussion about fighting skills that the men were fascinated by.

Finally, Michael picked himself and Walker up, as he himself was sober as a judge, chemically speaking, while Walker apparently couldn't figure out where his feet were. As they staggered off and Caliban took his leave, Vicki stood to leave- and saw two very familiar figures walking past the bar.

"Jeff! Susan!"

Both turned to see the shouter and grinned at the sight of the overly cheery Sergeant, clinging onto the bar with a wide, sloppy grin. They meandered over to her and Susan slid her back into her seat as she and Jeff took the seats either side. Vicki signalled the bartender, who brought over another milky White Russian, a cold vodka and an amber shot of brandy. He knew his customers.

As they all wet their whistles, Susan spoke about her father, about how he'd taught her to swim and hadn't given up once, though she'd been pretty impossible about water at the time. As she buried herself in her vodka, giggling like the child she'd once been, Vicki regaled them with a story about her father trying to cook a meal for her once- he'd managed to burn the salad. As they collapsed in laughter, Jeff told them about his father, and how the old Sinclair had taught him to fight, and to fly. As the last story finished, the three of them fell silent, thinking about their families.

Vicki yawned, her head heavy. She put her head down on a nice, warm, soft surface that happened to be at shoulder height. She snuggled her face into the surface, a wonderful smell of security infusing the air she breathed in. She felt the surface move slightly and looked up, to see Jeff's face looking down at her, brown eyes soft and caring.

After a moment, she put her face back into his shoulder, and a second later, his arms came around her, enclosing her in a bubble of safety.

September 2258

Vicki yawned, exhausted. She'd been up all night doing security rounds- which were boring as hell. She had a suspicion that Garibaldi arranged for all the criminals to actually sleep during her night rounds, just so that she'd be bored out of her head. OK, that was probably not actually what happened, but it was nice to have someone to direct her sleepy sniping at.

The transport tube came to an early stop and Vicki stood aside to let the next person on, which turned out to be a tall, grey haired man with a nasty scar down one eye. As he took his place next to her, he started speaking.

"Quiet evening, isn't it?"

"Yes Sir." She said, hackles rising like they always did when someone she didn't know showed an interest in her. It never ended well.

"Not too much for a security officer to do, is there?"

"No, not much at all Sir." Silently, she prayed to the Gods of Transport tubes, if there were any, to speed it up so she could hide in her quarters. She was sooo tired; she didn't want to face the world today.

"What is it you usually do?" That snapped Vicki out of her fugue state and she cocked her head, looking sideways. Seeming to understand the message, the man said, "I'm with the quartermaster's office. I'm trying to determine if there is a market for my services here on B5. So, what do you think?"

Vicki studied him for a moment- the way he stood, the way he spoke and the scar on his face led her to one conclusion. "So, things must be getting really slow in EarthForce Internal Investigations for you to pull this kind of stunt. How many people have fallen for it so far?" She finished, smiling brightly in a way that was bound to irritate anyone. Including him.

"I can't believe that jumped up prat-man is making me work for him. Please, pretty please, kill me now and get it over with." Vicki said, ending her plea on her knees in front of Michael's desk with her hands in prayer position as Zack sniggered next to her.

Trying to hide a smirk, Michael said "Get her off her knees Zack." Nodding, the grey haired man pulled Vicki up, leaving her standing there with a sour look on her face, her hands moved to her hips. "We don't have a choice. At least you're not suffering alone, he asked for my help too. Zack I need you to hold down the fort while we're playing cosies with the Colonel." Zack nodded.

"Michael, am I the only one who thinks something is fishy here?"

"No, Vicki, you're not. That's why I need your help. Call some of your old friends from EFSI, try to find out anything you can about Zayne, try to figure out what he's doing here, besides the political schlep speech he gave us. I'll do the same."

Vicki nodded. "I may need some help on this. I might ask Gray to help; I've got a feeling about him." She turned to leave.

"What kind of feeling?"

She looked over her shoulder to say "Let's just say, despite being Corps, he doesn't remind me of Bester." Narrowly avoiding walking into the door frame and pretending she didn't hear the repressed sniggers, she went looking for the little dweeb.

"Let me get this straight. You actually want to date Ivanova?"

"Not date, not exactly." Gray hastened to say. "I'm just saying, I admire her strength and her... forwardness. I would be happy if we could be friends. That's all, friends! But she won't even look at me."

"She doesn't like telepaths." Shrugged Vicki, drumming her fingers on the counter as she waited for the line to connect. "That's it. I'm not totally sure why, but it really is that simple- she does not like telepaths." The link finally connected and Vicki stood up, muttering dark comments about slow galactic comm. lines.

The screen lit up with the pretty face of a young human woman, brown hair in a ponytail and large brown eyes looking soulfully up at Vicki's grinning face. "Sarah!"

Sarah Gwinnet, the innocent young aid of General Lefcourt, smiled back at her old squad mate. "Vicki! How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. I need your help; can you remember everything you can about a guy named Ari Ben Zayne? He's here and I think his 'professional purpose' is being blindsided by his personal feelings. And I'd like to know what those feelings are."

Sarah nodded and then frowned, her eyes sliding out of focus as she brought up her photographic memory that was a cornerstone of her career. "I think I know that name... Ari Ben Zayne... yes, here it is, I saw that file not two weeks ago... Whew!" Sarah whistled, her eyebrows rising. "I hope he doesn't have anything against you personally." Vicki raised her eyebrows in question. "This guy put the hunt in Witch Hunts. He's headed up loads of them, his speciality is bringing down patriots- 'uncovering' things like addiction and inappropriate behaviour... Hmm, if I remember right," _Which you always do_, mused Vicki, "a Senator tried to have him removed from his position a few years ago."

"What happened," asked Vicki as she paced the room, thinking hard.

"The Senator lost. It was Senator Crowe." Vicki winced. "Yeah, that Senator Crowe. Zayne was the one behind it. Despite all this, there's no mention of any suspicions in his files, no notes about investigations into him which is weird because with the number of people whose lives he's ruined, you'd think someone would've checked to... see... if... Vicki?"

"Hmm?" She replied half heartedly, still trying to see why he was here of all places.

"Do you happen to know of someone by the name of Zento?" Her head snapped up. "There was a mention in his files of various official but classified meetings with him. Most of them recently."

Several things clicked into place, and something she hadn't thought of came to the forefront of her mind. "That helps, Gwinnie, that really helps... listen, can you link me through to Psi Corps? I need to have a chat with Adam."

Twenty minutes later and Vicki hung up the line. She turned to look at Gray and she didn't need psi powers to understand the look of shock on his face.

They raced to the Sec Hub, talking rapidly.

"So, Zento hates me because I embarrassed him, and he doesn't particularly like Jeff all that much either. Bester hates everyone here, practically, so he tries to help. I'm not sure why they got Zayne involved, but maybe that's just 'right tool, right job' thinking."

"That about sums it up, I think." Agreed Gray. "Just one question, why are they doing it this way? Looking into Sinclair's command decisions? What does that get them?"

Vicki slowed to a stop and thought. "We know I'm one of the targets here. Jeff too. Zento hates me... Bester as well... what does this investigation do... next step that won't be good for us is- Jeff. They're gonna get Jeff kicked off the station."

"What will that do to you? Besides upset you, of course."

"If Zayne gets Jeff dismissed prior to formal charges... He'll be in charge! Then he'll either kick me off or bury me in paperwork- this administration work he's got me doing might be an introduction. Oh God, now I'm REALLY pissed! Change of direction! You go to Sec Hub, I'm going to rat this piece of space dust trash ass manure choking overdressed scum sucking slime ball to the Commander..." She fumed more inventive obscenities, stomping to C+C. Gray veered off, looking bemused.

"Susan!" Yelped Vicki as she staggered into C+C. "I need your help, I've figured it out-"

"Uh, Vicki-" Started Susan, looking furiously awkward.

"And we can't let them get away with it!" Fumed Vicki, feeling herself wind up for a rant.

"Vicki..."

"And, I mean, it's so sneaky and slimy and snaky and-"

"What is, Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan?" Came the smug voice from behind her and Vicki shot a mini glare at a sympathetically silent Susan as she turned to face him, thinking _Great. Figures _he'd_ be the first to get my name right_.

"I was talking about some criminals I've just gotten a little closer to arresting, Sir. They're very sneaky. _Sir_. Backstabbing. Manipulative, Coercive, Treacherous Horse-hockey spewing-"

"Thank you Sergeant, that will be all." Snapped Zayne, turning to leave. He didn't see Vicki make a face at his back and turn to Susan.

"I hadn't finished insulting him." She muttered, feeling fettered again. "Where's Jeff?"

"In his quarters. He's been relieved."

Vicki feet didn't touch ground as she flew down to see him. When his doors slid open, Vicki couldn't keep down the outburst. "He relieved you and you _went_! What the Hell happened to telling him to shove it and throwing his sorry ass out of _your_ C+C?"

"Vicki..." Moaned Jeff in a half laugh, half groan. He had obviously just finished having a shower, as his hair was sopping and his thickly muscled, lean body was wrapped in a bathrobe that didn't cover his chest and left the lower parts of his legs on show, which was something Vicki suddenly realised full force.

Trying to stay on one track while her mental processes jumped onto a completely different one, Vicki went on. "Why the Hell didn't you just kick that Pecs- uh, piece of- Why didn't you fight it? Why did you just lie down and...Uh..."

"I didn't just lie down!" Jeff protested, walking up to Vicki until they were barely inches from each other. "What was I supposed to do?"

Fully in 'argue' mode, Vicki was bright red in the face and shouted "Fight! Argue! Make your point! Kick that son of a bitch right in his groin-" Suddenly changing tactics and looking almost calmly matter of fact, she said, "OK, either get dressed or kiss me because I can't argue my point with you looking so yummy."

For one semi comical moment they just looked at each other in total, ringing silence as Vicki's higher cranial functions caught up to the present and she looked horrifically humiliated at what she'd just said to the man who, as far as she was concerned, was still and always her superior officer. She opened her mouth to apologise- and got Jeff's lips on hers for her trouble.

For one moment all Vicki could think was _Hey, I didn't get the rest of my rant out_ again. Then a small internal explosion went off, blowing open years of pent up need for affection from someone not sharing a biological link with her, not to mention the restrictions on the inevitable hormonal development she'd been studiously ignoring. Then next thing they both knew, Vicki arms were round Jeff, and his arms had engulfed her and he'd picked her up, pushing her against the wall. Their tongues duelled and knotted and Vicki sighed in ecstasy. A sigh which switched to frustration as Jeff suddenly broke off, sliding her back down to her feet and stepping away, breathing like he'd just ran a marathon around the station a few hundred times.

"I'm sorry." He heaved, bracing his hands against the kitchen counter.

"OK." Vicki said dumbly, her verbose vernacular having jumped ship on her.

"It's not that I... I mean, I'm not sorry about... Well I am, but I'm not... Uhh, I hate these romantic tangles."

"Uh huh. Yeah, right, so... Huh?"

"Vicki." Said Jeff, gesticulating his point and looking like he'd almost figured out what his point was. "I love Catherine. I really do. And I'm going to ask her to marry me... As soon as I've figured where my courage goes when she's in front of me. And, I care about you a great deal. A great, great deal. A really, well... I really care about you. I didn't mean to lead you on-"

"Ha!" Vicki said, waving her hands in what she hoped was a casual gesture but which actually made her resemble a small windmill for a moment. "Lead me- yeah, I don't get led anywhere. By anyone... I didn't think anything, I didn't expect anything, I'm a smart gir- WOMAN! I am a smart woman, and I'm not one of those romantic idiots who spend half their life fantasising about what they can't have or who..." She gulped as she and Jeff looked into each other's eyes again, regret for the unrecoverable blow they had just dealt their friendship clear in his hazel pools and her blue lights. Breaking the contact, Vicki mumbled "I need to be, go, I have to go... somewhere... else..."

"Vicki..." Whispered as she left, leaving him in his quarters with his loneliness.

As Vicki got into the Transport tube, she numbly thought _I didn't tell him about Zayne_, then she heard Garibaldi's voice.

"Hey, Vicki, I was just on my way to see Jeff, I think I have an idea... Are you OK?"

Vicki looked at Michael and tried to picture explaining to him that she thought she'd just lost something unbelievably precious because of her own colossal and immense stupidity. She then tried to picture trying to get the words out and what the result of that would be, in the middle of the hallway, in front of her immediate boss.

Suppressing a shiver, Vicki said quietly "Did Gray tell you what we found?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Je... Uhh... The Commander- he needs to know. Please tell him. I'll be on shift tomorrow. Let me know what we're going to do about Zayne."

"Wait-" But the doors slid shut, separating Michael from his agonised Sergeant.

"Biggs resisted arrest-"

"Four broken ribs, a cracked pelvis, two fractures in his left arms, a splintered nose, that's more than reasonable force Commander. More likely, you beat him after you found out he and Sheridan had had a romantic encounter-"

"THEY DIDN'T HAVE A ROMANTIC ANYTHING YOU PIECE OF-"

Michael coughed loudly and Jeff's hackles slid back into position. "I'm curious Colonel. What kind of a relationship do you have with Bester. Or Zento, for that matter." As Zayne's eyes widened, his head whipped around to see Ivanova and Garibaldi both pull PPG's out and train them directly on him. Gray stood to one side, his dark eyes unwavering on his face. Sinclair came round the desk, his anger at himself for the FUBAR with Sheridan the night before fuelling his rage at Zayne. Standing toe to toe with the Colonel, Sinclair quietly said, "We know, Colonel. We know you got passed over for Command of the Station by the Minbari. We know Bester and Zento asked you to get me off the station as revenge, against me and Sheridan. We know. And Mr Gray's report, which has already been sent to the President's office, reflects that. The warrant for your arrest and detainment, pending an examination of your mental state, arrived just before this meeting. Now, the only question remaining is... Do you want to go to our cells, our MedLab or our Morgue?"

"So, he tried to fight?"

"Yep. We kicked his butt."

"Well, three EarthForce officers and a telepath against one nut job, I'd have trouble looking at any of you with respect ever again if you lost."

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I know."

Susan and Vicki continued walking, the brief silence shattered as two men walked up.

"Lieutenant Commander Ivanova, I was wondering if I could have one last word with you?"

"Very well Mister Gray."

The telepath and the telepath-hater walked off together, leaving the Commander and the Sergeant alone together, in a crowd.

"Vicki-"

"It's good to see you on duty again Commander."

A sigh. "You too, Sergeant."

Silence. More silence.

"Vicki-"

"Don't Jeff. Just... don't."

A lot more silence.

A revving sound.

"MICHAEL! YOU BOUGHT A MOTOCYCLE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

As Vicki ran towards the Warrant Officer and the Minbari Aide, riotously taking the chance for distraction, Jeff was left alone in a crowd. With nothing to dwell on but his regrets.


	16. The Quality Of Mercy

The Quality Of Mercy.

Characters: OFC Franklin, Wellington, Garibaldi, Sinclair.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Violence and injury.

Summary: Still recovering from her massive mistake, Vicki tries to do something simple and easy. Watch as it goes wrong.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun.

I was originally planning for the last two chapters to be one but I decided, screw it. I've been silent for too long. Plus I got two reviews within a few hours of my chapter update :D Thank you, sweetyamiyugigirl and shadowsamurai83, you are both much loved by this starving author ;) Only one more chappie to go, then this part will be finished! Then I'll try to finish Night Earthers...

September- October- 2258

"Hey, don't hold it against him Ombudsman, I agree with Michael, in principle. The bastard should be spaced."

Ombudsman Wellington frowned at the diminutive Sergeant, who was trying not to pout in her chair. "I'm going to ignore the swearword and explain, once again, that in the justice system of today, he has rights and being spaced for being morally sick isn't among them. The only crimes punishable by death is-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Muttered Vicki rebelliously. Softening slightly when she saw Wellington's eyebrow raised quizzically, she amended, in an angelic tone of voice that made everyone smile. "Yes Sir. I am very very well aware of that particular failure of today's legal system and I promise I will never ever question them again anywhere where you might in any way ever hear about it ever again." She finished her 'butter wouldn't melt' speech and smiled sweetly as everyone collapsed in suppressed snorts and heaves while Wellington nodded sagely and soberly.

"Now, if we're all done having hysterics over Sergeant Sheridan's latest attempts to coerce me out of reprimanding her, perhaps we could get back to business."

Twenty minutes later, Vicki was on her way to the Evidence Storage Bays to finish up the last of her administrative work for Wellington on the Carl Mueller case. Only thing left would be to lead the escort from the formal sentencing to the MedLab. As she slid the evidence onto the shelf, she saw Garibaldi leaning against the wall, frowning deeply in thought.

Swinging down from the ladder, she jogged up to him and smirked. "Hey soldier. How's it going?"

His half hearted smile pulled her out of her levity. "Look, Michael, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing Mueller was waiting for your guy."

"I should have gone." Said Michael, his voice teetering dangerously on the 'I want to cry but I'm too much of a man for that' edge. "It was my call, but I was too damn busy. I should have gone..."

"And what? And died?" Said Vicki tersely. Michael's head shot up at her tone. He was shocked to see tears threatening in her eyes. "Did it occur to you that you would be just as missed? You didn't know. You couldn't know. And, though I miss Jake as much as anyone on our team... I can't help but be grateful that someone else took that call. Because if it had been you... If I'd seen your body on that mortuary slab, sliced to ribbons-" At that, Vicki's horror filled her eyes over and she started crying for real. Speechless, Michael just held her, rubbing her back.

As the sobs died down, Vicki choked out "Promise me that won't be you. Promise me it will never be you. Please."

He could do nothing but promise.

"So, you're in competition, I hear?"

"Oh, the other clinic? Yeah, I'm gonna check that out today."

"Uh huh."

"None of that- wrong jar, it's the one next to it- I'm not spying or whatever you think." Snort. "I'm not! I'm concerned, I want to make sure that the patients are actually getting care."

"Fair enough. Where does this go?"

"Over there, next to the swabs." Sigh. "Almost ready?"

"Yep. Just one thing, quickly... That thing we set up? With Tweaker, in DownBelow?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wondered if it was ready to go online."

"Yeah, we'll start filtering them through any day."

"I can't believe it. All those years, I've been dreaming. Now, the dream is real."

"I know Vicki. I know, it seems so unreal. But the important thing is... It's not."

Vicki sighed, her neck cramping. She just had one more thing before the end of her shift, but as that thing was escorting Carl Mueller to what was nowhere near enough of a pseudo execution, she couldn't relax. She had to focus.

In defiance of that, her thoughts went to Je- SINCLAIR. To Sinclair. To her soon to be married Commanding Officer. She remembered walking into Wellington's chambers with a fuming Garibaldi wishing for Mueller's blood and the stab of pain as she saw Sinclair sitting at the desk, talking with the Ombudsman. She avoided his eyes all through the meeting, managing barely to maintain her usual air of jovial professionalism (and she wasn't entirely sure just when that became her usual air, as opposed to the 'cold fish' air of old, it probably happened somewhere in between MedLab stays, the result of being hit over the head too many times). And as she left, she was sure she saw Jeff turn to her, open his mouth... But nothing came out. The last few times he'd tried to speak to her it was the same. No words, just a silent question. A wish.

Shaking herself out of the dreams, she went to enter the lift as the doors opened- Only to nearly get run over by Mollari and... Lennier. Huh?

"Ambassador! Mister Lennier. What are you both doing down here?" Mollari seemed juiced in some way, while Lennier looked like a man whose legs were being pulled inexorably out from under him.

"I am going to take Lennier on a little tour, to educate him, you know. I have always believed that someone in such a position should be... ahem, well, experienced, shall we say?"

"No we shall not say!" Snapped Vicki, unable to believe the idiot would try to get his claws into someone else's aide. Like he wasn't traumatising his own enough. And if Londo got Lennier drunk, which he was almost certainly planning on doing... Well. Intervention time.

Opening her mouth, Vicki froze in annoyance as her Link went off. Rolling her eyes in irritation, she answered the call. "Babylon Babysitter's Express, how may I take your call?"

"Sheridan, we need you on Blue 4. We're getting ready to move Mueller."

Silently threatening Londo as he tried to sneak past her, Vicki said, "But I thought we weren't moving him for another half hour?"

"That was the plan, but the equipment's all ready and I really want to get this over and done with. If you're tied up, I can do it..."

Mental images of Michael alone with the sick slug head propelled her to say "NO! I can do it! Escorting one prisoner with six guards, how hard can it be? Even I can't find trouble!" Which, considering the fact that she was a Sheridan, was a very stupid thing to say.

As she toggled off, she considered the pair in front of her. Londo looked as adamant as ever, while Lennier was clearly silently pleading. Cursing herself for not finding a better way out of it, she said "OK. I really need to go so I will say," And at this she pointed her finger right between Londo's eyes, which crossed over to look at the offending digit. "One whisper of trouble and I will kick you so hard in a very embarrassing place that you will have a great deal of trouble sitting, lying down, walking or generally moving at all. Understand?" As Londo nodded patiently, condescendingly, which made her want to demonstrate her willingness to follow through on her threat, she turned to Lennier. In Adronato, she said, "I will come to find you. I will not let him get you into trouble. I swear to you."

Also in Adronato, he said "Please hurry!"

One little escort job. Six other guards. How much trouble could she possibly get into? She, who had interrupted her mother's preparation for her final physical proficiency exam so that she could come into the world, who had once thrown up all over her father's dress uniform mere seconds before he had to go on stage to accept a prestigious award in front of hundreds of EarthForce soldiers, she, who had just recently wrecked a good, deep friendship because she couldn't control her bloody hormones... How much trouble could she possibly find?

As Mueller dragged her through the corridors of DownBelow, his stolen PPG digging into her stomach and her legs repeatedly dangling as Mueller, ignoring his injury, picked her up and half carried her to his destination, she reflected that, perhaps, she should stop expecting good luck to tap her on the shoulder during work hours. It appeared Good Luck was always sleeping then.

As Mueller forced his way into Rosen's MedBay with his hastily seized hostage, Vicki reflected that at least Michael wasn't with this guy now.

Stephen's arrival only seemed to tense the situation, until Mueller made the colossal mistake of threatening Janice in front of her mother, which Vicki would have corrected him on if his hand hadn't been squeezing her neck a little more tightly than was strictly speaking comfortable.

Mueller collapsed as his energy flowed away, and Vicki took advantage of his slight distraction of dying to whack him in the ribs and grab his gun, a little snatch-back of some of her lost honour and dignity, taken when the bastard had got the jump on her in front of six colleagues.

"Thanks for that, Mrs Rosen." Gasped Vicki, swiping Stephen's hands away as he checked her bruises. "Now that that's over, I'm looking forward to a nice long- OH CRAP!" Ignoring Stephen's look of sheer shock , she turned and ran, screaming "Londo! LENNIER!"

"And, can I just say... I am not in the least surprised at the Ambassadors involvement in this." God help him, Londo actually looked pleased by that. "It's pretty much routine. But Mister Lennier... Sergeant. You two are, I think, the last people on this station I would expect to get caught in a bar brawl!"

"Commander, I would like to point out that the fight wasn't really big enough to be called a bar brawl..."

"You're right. It was more like a riot when Garibaldi and his troops got there." Sighing irritably, Sinclair said "One week confined to quarters in down time Sergeant. And Mister Lennier, Ambassador, obviously, due to diplomatic immunity, I cannot punish either of you, but I do expect you to pay for the damages your little... 'misunderstanding' caused." The three of them nodded, not trusting to speak until Sinclair had left.

As he moved to the door, he half turned back and said, "Report to MedBay Sergeant. That's an order." Then he snorted. "Only you could escape from a convicted murderer almost completely unharmed only to get beaten to a pulp in a bar brawl ten minutes later." And with that witty repartee, he left, leaving Vicki with the unfulfillable urge to say she hadn't been beaten to a pulp. Just tenderised a little.

As she prepared to leave, determined to not moan about her injuries until she was far from the Minbari, who bore his multiple injuries better than she did, she heard Londo's promise and Lennier's... answer. Smiling, she told him exactly what she thought it had been in Lenn'Ah. She would have said it in Adronato, but she didn't think she even knew their words for 'tentesticles'.

As Lennier stared between the smirking Sergeant and the madly grinning Centauri, he mumbled something about Vows of Silence and left promptly. As Londo jovially laughs about the 'unusual' young man, Vicki could only nod. She suspected at least two more ribs were gone from trying not to laugh loud enough to offend the poor Minbari priestling.

"I realise that you are a good person." Vicki said as they left the trial, Laura's face still troubled. "And that, as a good person, you can't reconcile what you did as anything other than murder, but it wasn't. You saved my life. Thanks for that, by the way, I wasn't quite finished with it yet. And you saved your life too, and Stephen's, and who knows how many others who might have fallen victim at some point. But more importantly, to you, anyway... You protected your daughter. No one can argue with that."

Laura smiled and left, her daughter cradled under her arm. Stephen started after them, but Vicki held him back for a moment.

"Stephen, you trust me, right?" He nodded slowly, cautiously. "Right. Well, if you trust me... Destroy that device. Please." He stared, his mouth opening, most likely to blubber about its medical potential. She cut him off quickly. "Stephen, I just know. That thing is bad. Please."


	17. Crysalis

Chrysalis.

Characters: OFC, Franklin, Garibaldi, Sinclair, Devereux.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Angst, violence and injury.

Summary: On the job, Vicki finds a heart rendering sight and comes to a realisation. Later, she and Sinclair share one last moment.

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Stracysnski. This is just for fun.

I'm SO SORRY! I have been suffering from the worst case of writer's block I have ever experienced and I've been depressed too. WAY TOO MANY RL CONCERNS! I can't say I'm completely over it yet, but I couldn't keep leaving you hanging . I know it's short and a bit plain in terms of the larger events, but my writers block just would not shift on the earlier scenes I had planned, so I vetoed them. On the other hand, I've been working on the last scene for two weeks!

To all, thank you for your reviews, and I hope this might help spur me on to more prolific updates! And to shadowsamurai83, I hope this last chapter (Of this part) will be a good 'goodbye Sinclair' for you.

And from now on, I'm doing my section divids different, I the hopes that they will actually show up! (Grr)

Friday 30th December 2258-Sunday 1st January 2259

Vicki bounced with glee as she rode the lift down. A whole two days of enforced leave just because she'd told the Brakiri Ambassador to go kiss a comet. If she ever heard Stephen say the word stress again, she'd kill him.

As the doors swished open and Vicki passed a Drazi Lurker, she reflected on what Zack had told her about Garibaldi's friend. The man would be intolerable with determination for finding the killer- she'd just have to try and help him resolve this quickly.

"Sheridan!" Came a surprised shout. Looking up, she saw Jack standing in the middle of the corridor, looking shocked.

"Hey Jack. How's it going?" Smiled Vicki, hiding the fact that she had never liked him under a friendly grin. Jack looked thunderstruck.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Zack sent me down to help Michael. Something about his dead Lurker friend. C+C said his Link was down here, so he must be here." She said, slowly and clearly. There was something about the man that just raised her hackles.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Great. Where is he? Down here?" Not waiting for an answer, she strode down the hallway, turned a corner and kept going as she heard Jack's footsteps trailing behind her.

Turning another corner, it took her a few moments to realise what she was looking at. Then she realised and gasped loudly. Michael was lying face down, blood seeping from the hole in his back. His face was hidden, but all of his skin that she could see was clammy and white.

Slapping the back of her hand, she yelled "MedBay, this is Sheridan. Med team to Brown 8, Garibaldi's hurt! Get here now!" The sound of a PPG powering up made her whirl around- just in time to see a tall man with a beard and a gun in his hand standing behind Jack, just beginning to raise it to her head.

Ducking fast, she raised her legs and kicked him, knocking him back into his two friends, and she shouted to Jack "Pull their fire! I've got to get Michael out of the way!" Throwing herself over Michael's body as a shot went over her head, missing her by inches, she grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him over, checking his vitals. Three more shots sizzled over her head and five more behind her as she gasped in relief when his pulse throbbed against her hand. He was alive! Hurt, but alive!

Another shot rang out and she looked up- to see Beard Guy slouching against the wall, blood spewing from his shoulder. Jack was pointing his PPG at the man's head as the guy pleaded for his life.

"Jack! DON'T-" Too late.

A flash of light and a thud later and the body was on the floor. Jack turned and looked at Vicki as she stared back, aghast. She wasn't upset at the man's death himself- he'd obviously been the one to injure Michael- but he'd been unarmed and injured. And now they'd never know why he'd done it.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, cutting herself off as she heard running footsteps and a MedTeam, led by Stephen, came running around a corner. Making a note to grill him about it later, she bent down and picked up the man's PPG... and nearly dropped it in shock. It was cold, and offline. She turned around and looked at Jack, who was leaning over Michael as the MedTeam worked on him.

Unable to think, she collected the rest of the weapons and ran after the MedTeam as the wheeled Michael to MedBay.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As they ran into the MedBay, hearts racing, Jeffrey ran into them, eyes wide and gasping. Before anyone else could say anything, Michael sat up, wheezing in pain. As the shouts of his friends died down, they heard him gasp. "Stop 'em... they're gonna... kill..."

"Michael!" Whispered Jeff and Vicki in unison, as they both leaned forward.

"Gonna... kill... the President!" He finally gasped, before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto the gurney, not breathing. As Stephen and his team rolled him away, Vicki sobbed, turning away and almost falling into Jeff's arms. As she cried, he held her and they stayed, for but a moment, a quiet, grieving rock in an ocean of activity.

8/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

The door swung open, revealing Sergeant Sheridan in all her tear stained glory. They stood there, hot-headed Sergeant and Staunch Commander, two statues for an eternal instant, before she sobbed, and whether he threw his arms around her or she threw herself into his arms, neither of them knew. All they knew was that they were together, clinging onto each other in fear and grief.

Michael, their friend, confident and comrade, was lying as if dead, for reasons neither of them truly knew.

Their President, the Commander In Chief, the man they, by being what they were, would have laid their lives down for without hesitation, was dead. And they might have been able to prevent it, and failed. They had failed.

And now...

"I heard." She mumbled into his chest, croaking out words, the meaning of which she wished she'd never known.

"I know." The admission was like pulling teeth.

They stood there for another indeterminate time, just savouring in the moment they thought they'd banned from themselves due to... what? Embarrassment? Concern about other people's opinions? The rigid boundaries of rank, of regulation?

The fact still remained, staunch and stubborn. They had a bond, a spiritual joining, somehow. They felt pulled to each other, heart to heart, and soul to soul, and nothing could end that.

But plenty could interfere in how they dealt with it. Pulling back a little, he looked into her eyes. She gazed back, sapphire striking amber with sparks of love, desperation and confusion.

"Victoria," he said, his warm, honey scented breath flowing over her face. "I can't rationalise it. I can't repress it. But I cannot act on it. I do love you." Her legs nearly gave way from under her as she heard the words she'd only dared to dream of in the darkest, most lonely of nights. "I feel about you... in a way that doesn't translate any other way. I can't deny it anymore. But I DO love Catherine too, I want to marry her, have children with her, live our lives together and retire on some far edge of MarsDome with three dogs, fourteen cats and a nice old fashioned toaster oven." They both laughed, their lips separated by a chasm of three inches. "I asked her to marry me- was it only this morning? She said yes."

"Who wouldn't?" Vicki asked, tears choking her up. She had known this all along, she thought she'd accepted it, now... "I think I need to see Delenn." He frowned, looking confused. "She might have some advice, I don't know... We've gotten close."

"You don't know?" He asked, sadness creeping into his voice.

"Don't know what?" Fear shot through her voice as she fought the thought that she'd lost Michael, she failed the President- Delenn couldn't leave her too.

"Delenn's gone into some kind of cocoon or something. A Chrysalis." She looked at him, stricken. "I don't know what's going to happen to her."

They looked at each other, helplessness matched in his masculine face, her feminine features. For a few more heartbeats, they stayed there. Then, slowly, as if expecting an explosion of some great magnitude if they did this, they pulled each other closer. Their lips met.

Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives, and the day they would forget about this one stolen moment. Tomorrow, Sinclair would leave for Earth for God knows how long and Vicki would be left behind, her closest friends out of contact, for all intents and purposes, alone. Tomorrow would have to wait until tomorrow.

Because today was theirs.

The End (Of this part)

A/N: FYI, I managed to get the B5 script books! Inspiration abound!


End file.
